More Than Friends
by MyRealFantasy
Summary: Kagome gets herself into trouble and InuYasha isn't there to protect her for once. She then finds herself something close to friends with her new white-haired savior...but as the two find themselves spending more and more time together will feelings escalate and could they become more than friends? SessKag. CU. Rated T for language and implied sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters. c:

Here's my first SessKag fic, it's currently almost complete and I will try to continue posting another chapter every week or so until it's done (hopefully it'll be done by the time I run out of chapters to post).

Reviews are not necessary, but they're a good moral boost and a way to know if people like my story. ^ ^

anyways, let's begin!

* * *

"Don't let him get to you, Kagome. InuYasha's as dense as a rock" Sango seethed at how easily InuYasha could hurt the poor girl.

"I know but that's only part of the problem." Kagome sighed, looking out the door of Kaede's hut in the direction InuYasha had sulked off to. Sango reached over to her friend, giving her a comforting hug.

"He'll come around Kagome."

"What if he doesn't? He'll always go running to Kikyo. I've realized for a while now that my feelings probably won't ever be returned, but I just don't want to believe it." She felt Sango tighten her hug.

"He's going to have to realize that she doesn't care for him sooner or later. She only wants to get revenge on him. She's supposed to hate him." Sango reasoned.

"Maybe not. Hate is spun off of love sometimes." Kagome offered a half-hearted smile. Inside she knew the smile was a fake one. She had gotten so used to bottling up her emotions; she only let out fractions of what she actually felt. It probably wasn't healthy, but it got everyone through days like these.

"Kagome?" asked a small voice coming from below Kagome's head once Sango had let her go. Kagome looked down to see the large green eyes of the little fox she had learned to think of as a son. "Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Shippo. I'm fine." She smiled down at him. Shippo was the only one who could read her true emotions. He always looked to her eyes instead of her smile and in her eyes all the little kit saw was hurt.

Shippo curled up in her lap, offering comfort to his mother figure as he drifted off to sleep. Kagome stroked the boy's tail, letting a genuine smile escape the corners of her lips as she could feel her own eyes droop from exhaustion. Once Shippo was fast sleep and his breathing was slow and steady, Kagome carried him to a futon and curled up underneath the blanket with him. The sun had only just begun to set, but to Kagome it felt like she had been up for two days.

* * *

(The next day)

"PERVERT!" Sango shrieked and slapped the lecherous monk. A large red handprint started to settle on the man's smug face.

"But Sango, dearie, there was an insect and I was merely swatting it away~" Miroku lied, walking behind Sango.

Sango huffed and quickened her pace; Miroku was mesmerized by the way her ponytail swished around and her hips moved back and forth as Sango caught up to Kagome.

"I swear…all men are pigs." Sango shook her head back and forth and held up a fist. Kagome laughed at her friend and calmed her down.

"You know Sango," Shippo whispered from atop Kagome's shoulder. "I think Miroku just likes you." He winked.

"Yeah" Sango scoffed hiding a small blush. "Just how he likes every other woman's back end!"

"Will you pay attention? We won't get very far with all of you messing around back there!" InuYasha called from the front of the pack. He had his arms tucked into his sleeves and was walking a good twenty yards ahead of the rest of the group. Kagome and Sango both shot him a look, even though they knew he couldn't see it.

"Just ignore him Kagome." Sango whispered, rolling her eyes. The group picked up their pace, on the road again to search for the remaining jewel shards. There weren't many left after all. Kagome brought her hand to the miniature jar hanging from a necklace chain just below her collarbone.

_I wonder how long until our 'quest' is over,_ Kagome pondered. They had a little over half of the whole jewel and Naraku had a nice sized portion as well. She brought the jar up to look at it. The small pink fragment of a sphere pulsed lightly, emanating pure pink energy similar to her own miko powers.

Kagome turned her head back towards Kaede's village, now very small from the distance, not that it was very large to begin with. She sighed and kept walking, looking down at her shadow in front of her. Her shadow was pointing west; in the direction they were walking.

Shippo became bored up on Kagome's shoulder and jumped down to walk next to Kirara. Shippo talked silently to the two-tailed cat demon and Kirara mewed back in response. Kagome looked over at Sango, who offered a warm smile. It wasn't going to be a talkative day at all.

* * *

Sesshoumaru soared above his lands, having left his companions safely at home he had time to be to himself. No annoying Jaken, no singing Rin trying to put flowers in his hair, no Ah-Un to watch and make sure he doesn't eat anything he shouldn't. Just Sesshoumaru. He scowled and caught scent of a familiar hanyou he happened to detest. Looking towards the horizon he spotted the group walking through his lands, close to the tree line. Upon closer inspection he found the hanyou and miko were separated, not talking or acknowledging each other's presence. None of them were talking. He offered an amused 'Hn' to no one in particular.

* * *

Just after sunset the group settled into the tree line, making a campfire in a clearing. Shippo and Kagome went off to gather more kindling and fire wood. InuYasha perched himself on a high tree branch, still sulking.

"We could get so much farther today…" He mumbled to himself but was overheard by companions below.

"Not in the dark, InuYasha." Sango stated, not looking in his direction.

"Feh, humans have no endurance" He turned his head to the side, not wanting conversation.

"You know, InuYasha?" Sango's voice became more hostile "You really need to learn some respect for your friends, or else you won't have any left sooner or later. You gotta learn you can't treat people like shit and get away with it."

"I don't treat people like shit unless they deserve it!" InuYasha turned back and glared at the demon hunter.

"So what did all of us do to deserve it, huh?" Sango shot back.

"I don't treat you all that bad." He mumbled, ears starting to flatten against his head again.

"Sango, Sango, Sango. Let's not get too riled up over nothing okay?" Miroku tried to pat her shoulders and get everyone calm once again.

"No! It isn't nothing. Speaking of no respect," She jabbed a finger at the monk's chest "You'd better learn it too before I chop off your good hand! InuYasha, you'd better clean up your act." Sango stormed off. "I'm going to go help Kagome and Shippo get firewood."

Sango marched through the trees in Kagome's direction, silently ranting to herself something about men always getting on her nerves nowadays. She stopped when she heard footsteps and followed them.

"Kagome!" Sango called out and smiled once she caught sight of her friend.

"Sango? Whatcha doing out here?" Kagome stood up from picking up some kindling.

"What, a girl can't help out her good friend?" Sango smiled.

"Miroku pissed you off again?" Kagome smiled and tried not to laugh. She had learned so much about how to tell what her friends were really thinking.

"Him and InuYasha both" Sango's smile disappeared into a scowl. "I don't know how you put up with InuYasha all the time. I can barely stand him when you're not around."

"He's difficult, yes." Kagome laughed before her voice started getting sad. "But that's just the way he is. He's never going to change."

"He might. Now if we could get Miroku to change, I'd be worried that the world was ending."

Kagome was about to reply when both girls heard something approaching- and fast!

"Kagome! Help me!" Shippo's voice rang through the trees as he scampered over into Kagome's arms. He was shaking like crazy and dared not to look back into the forest.

Kagome stroked the boy's hair and cooed comforting words to him. She tried to ask what made him so scared, but Shippo couldn't talk. He was too shaken up.

Slowly the group heard something else. Growling. Shippo tucked his head deeper into Kagome's shoulder and Sango reflexively stood in front of them. Her hands went to the daggers she kept in sheaths by her thighs just in case.

Slowly one of the demons- the largest- stepped out of the shadows, revealing itself as a panther demon with two whip-like tails and six clawed paws. Upon the largest stepping out, the rest followed suit, seemingly stalking in plain sight. Sango stiffened by the sheer number of demons, weak or not they were severely outnumbered.

Sango reached a hand back to Kagome, handing her a dagger, seeing that they left their main weapons back at camp with the boys. Kagome nodded and took the small weapon, holding in it front of her and Shippo defensively. The growling got louder and the largest panther starting whipping it's tails around quickly, crouching even lower to the ground with the intent to pounce. Sango readied herself, wriggling her feet into the dirt.

Instead of the larger demon pouncing, two of the smaller ones on the sides sped ahead, each going after the girls. Caught by surprise, Kagome swung her dagger wildly and scraped one by the shoulder. Realizing she couldn't fight with one arm, she quickly let Shippo down and told him to run. Focusing back to the fight, she heard Sango yell, a panther looming above her with its jaws aiming at her throat. Kagome ran towards her friend and sliced the creature's abdomen so Sango could get back up and fight.

The two stood back-to-back, watching if any demon moved to attack. Occasionally one would try to leap towards them, but one or both girls would see from the corner of their eyes and take the demon down. The leader hadn't moved from its crouching position, watching the humans carefully. Soon enough there was an opening and the largest leapt over Sango's head and slammed Kagome down to the earth. She cried out in pain from her head slamming against cold, hard, soil. She couldn't move her arms because of two claws holding each down. Talon-like nails grazed her skin and blood started to clot from each cut. The panther hissed in Kagome's ear, dripping acid saliva.

Sango tried to go after the demon and raised her dagger but was pounced on by another smaller demon, though she managed to slice one of the two twitching tails clean in half. The demon growled at the slight pain but kept its hold on the miko, eyeing the jewel. More panthers started to close in, some holding down a struggling Sango a couple of feet away.

The leader then stared into Kagome's eyes and raised a claw above its head, ready to strike-

But it never got the chance.

Tessaiga flew through the trees and narrowly missed the panther as it leapt out of the way and off of Kagome. At the same time Miroku's sacred sutras landed on the demons hovering over Sango, making them wail in pain and either scurry off or die from the powers the paper possessed.

"I-InuYasha..." Kagome stuttered, sitting up and looking back towards the hanyou.

"Keh." Was all he offered, turning his head back to the cluster of demons remaining.

The leader growled deeply at the new arrivals. It scanned the situation, seeing few companions left. The panther crouched down as if to pounce, but turned to leap back into the darkness. The smaller demons followed in suit, retreating.

Miroku ran to Sango, who sat up with a hand to her forehead. The monk helped her up, checking for injuries beyond scrapes. Kagome saw the two caught up in each other and looked back to InuYasha, who slowly walked up to Kagome.

"You alright?" He asked looking down at her.

"I…I think so. Only scratches…" She looked up at him, grateful to Shippo who was sitting on InuYasha's shoulder and jumped down to Kagome's lap. She was grateful to InuYasha, but would show it more if he had actually shown concern for her.

"Why do you gotta keep getting yourself into trouble?" He grumbled. She turned back up to him, shocked by his remark.

"InuYasha… It's not like it was _my_ fault…"

"Your fault you couldn't protect yourself. As always you had to get rescued!" Both their auras had started to become hostile again and the rest of the group sensed it.

"Now InuYasha," Miroku said calmly, "Lady Kagome is right, it isn't her fault those demons chose to attack her. It's going to happen from time to time until we defeat Naraku and have the whole jewel."

"She should still learn to protect herself!" The hanyou spat.

"She was!" Sango interrupted. "She saved me from those demons before and was doing just fine." It wasn't a lie either.

"Then how come we found you guys ready to be killed by those weak ass demons?"

"InuYasha…sit." Kagome turned away from him and started to stand as InuYasha's necklace pulled him to the forest floor. She struggled to stand at first and she knew she had a mild concussion from being pounced on by the large demon. Miroku balanced both the women, letting them support themselves on his shoulders without a lecherous thought occurring in his mind.

_Why'd she have to go and do that? _InuYasha thought, picking his head up slowly from the crater his body-mostly his face- had made. _Maybe I have been treating her badly… _He gathered his thoughts and stood up shakily. InuYasha grumbled audibly and started heading back to camp, a while behind the monk and girls.

Kagome and Sango sat near the small fire, cleaning their cuts and scrapes so they don't get infected. Miroku looked up as InuYasha walked into their camp, eyebrows twitching as the girls didn't ever care to look at him. InuYasha walked in front of Kagome but she still avoided his gaze.

"Kagome." He began.

"Glad you could join us again." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He finally got her to look him in the eyes. She studied his gaze, and saw it was _mostly_ sincere. She smiled weakly and stood to wrap her arms around his shoulders in a forgiving hug. It would be good enough for now.

InuYasha returned the embrace, looking over at Sango who gave him an approving nod but with hesitation and mistrust in her eyes.

The two let go of each other, relieved the tension was _mostly _gone. Kagome looked up towards the sky, noticing the thousands of stars showing on this cloudless night. Shippo curled up on her lap again, exhausted from the night's happenings.

* * *

Sesshoumaru floated from a distance of the group once again, annoyed by the scent of battle within his lands. He smelled demons, he smelled fear, and he smelled blood of the two females. The blood was miniscule, but it was enough to reach his sensitive sense of smell. The threat was gone now, he knew that, but he had to check up anyways.

He saw the miko and hanyou were no longer fighting, which irked him and he could not say why, most likely because he did not like seeing his half-brother with any amount of happiness. He tasted the air once more and observed their auras. The miko's was one of happiness- _how human_- but the hanyou's was more of relief. Was he not satisfied with the girl's happiness?

Sesshoumaru watched the miko clutch the shards around her neck. The shards had been in danger again. He turned away, traveling back over his lands, now sure the shards would not be in the wrong hands. As long as they were with that girl- not Naraku or any other mangy demons- he knew they'd be safe. He offered one last glance towards the small encampment, but shook his head and returned to the high skies.

* * *

"Come on, slow pokes!" InuYasha called back to the drowsy group falling behind.

"Why'd you get us all up so early, InuYasha?" Shippo yawned.

"Cause we got a lot of ground to cover if we're gonna find more shards! Now get a move on you little brat!" InuYasha could almost sense Shippo's pouting from Kagome's shoulder.

"Shippo," Kagome looked over at the kit. "If you want you can nap in my arms for a while longer." She offered with a warm smile.

"No! I'm gonna be strong and stay awake!" Even though it was evident the young boy couldn't last a day without a break or full-out nap especially with being woken up early.

Shippo was asleep in Kagome's arms before they even sat down for lunch. Kagome set the kit down on some soft looking grass and slipped off her backpack to hand out food. She had packed sandwiches for all.

Miroku watched Kagome pull out their lunches each in their own little plastic bags. He smiled up at her as she passed one to him and one to the others.

"Kagome, I don't get how you do it. You have to put up with all of us, everything going on, and yet you never forget to pack a wholesome meal." Miroku snapped open the bag and started chowing down on the turkey and swiss sandwich.

Kagome kept Shippo's in the backpack, to save for later when the kit would awaken. As she got InuYasha's sandwich out and was halfway handing it to him, she hesitated.

Her head spun around, looking in all directions, forgetting about the sandwich still in hand. The jewel pulsed in its container.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked. "What is it?"

"A jewel shard, it's very faint, but I can sense one."

"Where?" InuYasha asked with certain exhilaration to his voice.

"It's...in the forest, south about half a mile from here." She turned her head to the forest. Her miko powers were keen when it came to locating shards, even this faint of one.

"Well then let's get going!" InuYasha ordered when he saw no one get up right away. Miroku sighed and stood, half eaten sandwich hanging from his mouth. The rest followed suit, walking towards the dense forest.

The group took caution, especially with the demon attacks the night before. InuYasha kept a clawed hand on the hilt of his sword in case anything chose to attack them. Kagome stayed behind InuYasha, her powers becoming more in-tune to the jewel's whereabouts with every nearing step. The strange thing though, Kagome didn't feel the shard's intensity getting much stronger.

InuYasha paused and sniffed the air. Then stepped forward a few steps and sampled the air again. His brow furrowed and kept walking. After a couple more steps he covered his nose with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Something smells rancid!" He said, still clutching his nose. The others smelled the air around them.

"What _is_ that?" Sango asked, getting a whiff of what InuYasha must have smelled.

"Smells like something's dying…or already dead." InuYasha scowled but continued to push forward.

The stench only intensified. Kagome was almost ready to call for gas masks when they found the source. They pushed some ferns aside to find a huge rotting carcass of a demon. The thing had been mauled, and the flies were having a party all around it. Kagome covered her mouth and nose with her palms and looked away for a moment, glad she hadn't eaten her sandwich yet.

InuYasha drew his sword and stepped around the beast, wrist pushing tightly against his sensitive nose. He poked the creature's lifeless limbs and looked up to Kagome.

"Was this thing where the jewel shard was coming from?"

"It was." Kagome nodded, looking down at the beast, covered in claw marks and its own blood. _It had a jewel shard, but apparently not anymore._ She pondered.

"But it no longer has one?" Miroku asked, coughing from the scent he had inhaled. "Gods, why does it have to smell so bad…?"

"It definitely had one. The shard's powers are still lingering onto it."

"Did Naraku get to it?" InuYasha growled. "I don't smell him; maybe it was one of his lackeys."

"I don't think so. We all can usually sense them." Sango added.

"So what happened here?" Kagome asked quietly, crouching down next to the deceased demon. She put out a hand to touch the demon's arm.

"Kagome, don't-" InuYasha warned before Kagome winced and pulled her hand back.

"Ow! It burns to the touch." She warned and inspected her fingertips. Little blisters and scabs had already formed on the burned skin. Miroku bent down to look at the burns as well.

"Some sort of toxin. Not quite poison, more along the effects of acid. I wouldn't trust touching any part of the demon, plus it doesn't have a jewel shard anymore, so something else probably has it instead, which is _not_ good." He declared.

"Don't just go touching things like dead demons, _Kagome_. You don't know where they've been." InuYasha scolded. Kagome glared at him for snapping at her over nothing.

"Can you sense where the jewel might have gone?" Sango asked, distracting her from InuYasha's moodiness.

"Not right now, all the senses around here are messing with it, including this one." She explained. Trying to concentrate on the shard again, she could only sense the remnants of the one before her and no other shards- only other beings.

She felt the presence of lesser demons scattered throughout the forest, keeping their distance from the carcass. She felt a faint aura of the daiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru, but that was a given in these areas since they _belonged_ to him. The presence she found most disturbing though, was the clay miko, who had been following far enough behind the past few days where Kagome wouldn't necessarily sense her. Kagome had been on high alert though, and knew of her presence since before their newest trek began. She had kept pushing this knowledge out of her mind and out of conversation, yet still wondering how long it would be and why Kikyo was following them. Probably for InuYasha.

She shook her head out of thought and stood up, turning away from the carcass. Sango gave a concerned glance but faded when Kagome smiled at her.

"We should get back to lunch." She said softly and led the group back out of the trees.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin walked up to the man, looking out at the forest from the balcony he was seated on. They had returned to Sesshoumaru's estate where they would usually spend the night when they weren't patrolling. Being the Lord of the Western Lands, he had to have a place of his own as well as to host political meetings.

"Yes, Rin?" He didn't even look her way.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" She stepped in front of him, covering his view of whatever he was looking at. His face flashed surprise for a moment but remained stoic.

"No." Rin observed his eyes with much concentration, and finally when his eyes softened and he looked away she smiled, victorious. How this little girl was able to break his barriers, he could never figure out.

"You can tell Rin what's on your mind. Rin won't tell." She sat next to her lord, looking up at him, and waiting.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru adverted his gaze back to the forest. "My half-brother and the miko are nearby."

"Kagome-chan?" Her face lit up brightly in an excited smile, but faded and frowned back up at her lord. "Why is it making you sad then, Lord Sesshoumaru?" His eyes widened and he looked down at his ward. Making him sad? The great Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't get _sad_.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't get upset." He stated.

"Are you sure, Sesshoumaru-sama? Your eyes tell a different story." He raised an eyebrow.

"And how so, my young ward?" He let an amused smile escape as he looked back towards the horizon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is very good at hiding his feelings, but Rin can see them! Your eyes look sad. You say Kagome-chan is around, and you wouldn't let Rin go see her. Is Kagome-chan making you sad? Does Sesshoumaru-sama miss Kagome-chan?"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru put a hand on the girl's head and ruffled her hair. "You think too much. Why would this Sesshoumaru miss the miko?"

"Rin thinks maybe you want to be friends with her? But InuYasha-san is in the way, because Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like InuYasha, Rin doesn't either." She scrunched up her button nose.

Rin earned a chuckle from Sesshoumaru. He was so amused the child had begun disliking his brother, just as he does.

"Did Rin get it right?" She giggled. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama sad because he wants to be friends with Kagome-chan?"

"I told you already, Rin; this Sesshoumaru does not get _sad_." When he did not hear a reply from the girl he glanced down to see her arms were crossed and was pouting. He raised an eyebrow at the child as she stood up and walked away.

"Everyone can be sad, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin whispered, she knew he could hear her though as she exited the room.

Sesshoumaru frowned and turned back to the wilderness before him. Why would he be sad over the human girl? How would he become sad over anything anyways? He had trained so much over the decades, and emotions were only a weakness to him that dragged him down in battles.

Yet faint emotions were seeping into his life again, or at least his young ward claimed they were, through his eyes.

He did admit the hanyou's presence in his lands bothered the great dog demon. He would not admit, though, seeing the miko stirred something inside of him. Seeing the miko rejected time after time from his half-brother gave him a stronger feeling of aggression towards InuYasha. The hanyou held no respect for the woman, even though she showed infatuation for him.

Sesshoumaru pondered; at least if the miko were in his presence he would not treat her that poorly. He would treat the woman with the respect she deserv-

He caught himself mid-thought. Did she deserve his respect? She was a human! She was also the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, there had to be some form of respect for that. She had been burdened with it, and is bound to it. She had a choice to abandon the jewel and return to her time, but she chose to stay. Was it strength that kept her here, or foolishness? The jewel has been in so much danger with the physically weak miko, why had it chosen _her_?

She wasn't of any exceptional strength when it came to physical protection. But she was mentally strong. Her mind must have been why the jewel had chosen her.

But these emotions for InuYasha were plaguing her, she tries time after time to make peace with the hanyou, but he rejects almost every advance because of his affection to the dead miko of his past. They weaken InuYasha as well, these emotions. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't let emotions stop him.

Sesshoumaru propped his chin on his fist, letting his silvery hair curtain the sides of his face and cover his magenta stripes. His brow furrowed as he continued to stare at the direction of the miko's location.

Why was the thought of her so perplexing?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! As usual, I don't own any chatacters here. (yet)

* * *

It was starting to get dark, and the group had stopped for dinner.

Kagome laughed with Sango. Miroku had somehow gotten a ramen noodle on the bridge of his nose and was attempting to remove it without the use of his hands.

Kagome looked up at the branch InuYasha was sitting on- or at least, had once been sitting on. The hanyou had disappeared without a sound, and Kagome's eyes narrowed. Sango looked up at where Kagome was looking and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Maybe he just went to check for demons." Sango offered.

"Yeah, or to go check up on Kikyo." She scoffed. Sango's eyes widened with surprise.

"You don't know that, Kagome."

"Actually yes, I kind of do" She sighed. "Kikyo's been following us ever since we left."

"How do you know that?" Sango asked, confused. "I haven't sensed her yet."

"She's been a ways behind for some time, but started getting closer late this afternoon. She doesn't think I can sense her, but I can. And now InuYasha's sensed her too, that's why he's been so quiet since we stopped."

"…I guess that makes sense." Sango looked down for a moment, cursing inwardly that she'd let InuYasha go again. Before she could say anything, Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver and had stood up.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Um," Miroku interrupted. "Going for a walk-walk, or a walk-to-see-InuYasha-and-Kikyo-walk?"

"Is it your business to assume?" Kagome said softly, her hands starting to form fists.

"Yes, Kagome." Sango jumped back in. "As your friends we're worried about you. We don't want you to get hurt, physically or emotionally."

"I just want to see something, once and for all. I'll be okay, I promise." Kagome continued walking into the trees, fixed on Kikyo and InuYasha's auras.

She would find them. She would listen to them. She would do her best to mask her aura and scent so they wouldn't know she was there. She was fed up with InuYasha going back and forth between them and constantly hiding his obvious relationship with Kikyo.

She walked quietly, yet she walked quickly. Her breathing was uneven with every step closer to the couple. She paused, and made sure her aura as well as her scent was well hidden, and continued advancing until she started hearing their voices. She hid behind a tree once she got close enough to see them.

"I'm glad you came to see me again, InuYasha." Kikyo smiled at the hanyou sitting next to her on the base of some trees.

"Always. Your aura gives you away once you come close enough." InuYasha spoke softly, something he rarely did with Kagome.

"That's the plan. I like to let you know so we can meet without any interruptions or distractions."

"You mean my friends?" He sounded sad, but Kikyo put a hand on his shoulders, bringing his gaze back to hers.

"Well would you rather I come right into your camp and steal you away, just like that?" She laughed a hollow laugh.

"True." He smirked.

"Though…" She started and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I grow tired of being without you, InuYasha."

"I know…me too. We just have to defeat Naraku, and then all this can be over. Then we can be together all the time." He reassured her.

"Why must we wait?" Kikyo put a hand on InuYasha's, looking back up at him. "What's holding you back?"

"We just have to get the jewel, and we need Kag-" He started to say her name but caught himself and his ears flattened. It was her that was holding him back, who was holding them back.

"InuYasha" Kikyo became very serious. "You need to choose sooner or later. It's going to be either me or her. I know you want to protect her, but what about me? We can't keep this up and continue to hurt Kagome." When InuYasha didn't respond she continued. "She probably already knows of us, you know."

_So she's been thinking the same thing._ Kagome thought, watching from the shadows. Kikyo knew as well that there could never be one man and two women, even if one was the reincarnation of the other.

"InuYasha, I want you to make up your mi-" Kikyo's words were muffled as InuYasha pressed his lips against hers.

Kikyo quickly returned the kiss, enjoying her triumph of the hanyou's heart. Kagome stood in silence, averting her eyes from the sight before her when the couple's kiss deepened and it became obvious of their intentions together. She had seen enough, her and InuYasha were done. Over. She vowed to finally and fully let him go. Kagome turned and began walking back through the trees.

It was settled then. He chose Kikyo. Her steps quickened, and she found herself running through the trees and avoiding camp altogether. She didn't want to be around anyone anymore. She just wanted to be alone, like she found herself to be. She was alone now, save for Shippo. Sango was like a sister to her, but Kagome knew Miroku and Sango would end up together. And now it was confirmed InuYasha and Kikyo were together for good.

She startled birds trying to sleep; she scared forest critters that happened to be in the way. All until she found a small clearing shedding what little light was left onto the forest floor. She stopped running and collapsed onto her knees, holding herself tight expecting tears to fall, but her eyes were dry.

Kagome didn't feel like herself anymore. She would usually cry over this, why wasn't she? The jewel around her neck pulsed reminding her she still had a purpose and could not simply run away from all these troubles. How she wished she could run, she wished for the pain to go away, and she almost wished to have never been connected to the jewel.

Now she was stuck here not only having to endure trying to put the jewel back together, but trying to endure InuYasha and Kikyo's relationship as well. But she wouldn't hold InuYasha back from Kikyo anymore. He was still her friend, and she wanted him to be happy.

She sat on the floor, staring at her bow clutching it by the handle. Closing her eyes, she attempted to steady her breathing.

She was almost to a normal pace when she felt a pricking sensation on the hairs of her neck. She stiffened and grabbed her bow with both hands.

_You've got to be kidding me._ She shook her head and stood up on wobbly legs. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt and turned to see two burning red eyes staring at her about fifteen yards away, half hiding behind some trees. A low growl emanated from the shadowy figure as it stepped out of the darkness.

Six clawed paws soundlessly maneuvered the demon across the forest floor. A sleek black tail swished in the air, accompanied by a similar tail which had been chopped in half. Something was different from the large panther demon since the night before.

It now had a jewel shard.

The jewel shard was located near the demon's spinal cord, the panther was now almost twice as large and its claws were considerably longer- and sharper. The areas of the spine nearest the shard had spikes of bone protruding from the jet-black fur. Its gaping mouth dripped acid, burning the ground it fell onto.

_This is how that other demon died. You went and got yourself that shard…_ Kagome put the pieces together. _And now you want more, don't you?_ Her hand flew over the jewel around her neck.

"You know, I'm not really in a _very good mood_." Kagome muttered as she loaded an arrow glowing pink with purification powers.

The panther growled in response, accepting the hate-filled reaction.

Kagome raised her bow, keeping her aim directly at the demon's head. She fired the glowing arrow but the demon dodged at startling speeds and swung a claw towards Kagome's waist. The claws tore through the fabric as she jumped out of the way and loaded another arrow with pink energy spiraling around it. She was firing arrows at the demon while making sure to keep her distance. One swipe could mean the end of her, and for the jewel. But she couldn't let that happen. Never. The jewel was one of the only things she had left that needed her right now.

The demon lashed out its full length tail towards the girl's legs and successfully made Kagome lose her balance. The beast reared around and pounced after her. Kagome winced and swung her bow at the demon's head. The bow made contact with the side of the demon's head and deterred its attack enough for Kagome to wriggle away and stand once more. She glanced down at her now torn sweater sleeve; the demon had barely grazed skin.

The demon growled at the difficulty of taking out this human girl, she was lasting longer than the demon had anticipated, and it only fueled each fighter's rage and will to survive.

The demon crouched low and began circling Kagome, watching her every move and she fueled purification powers into her loaded bow and arrow. She fired an arrow but the demon dodged again, rebounding off of a tree and slamming into Kagome. She flew backwards into a tree and fell to the ground, groaning at the surprise attack. Her hands searched for her bow, which had fallen out of her hand upon impact. She opened her eyes when she heard a snap.

The demon crushed her bow under its paws as it advanced towards her. Kagome scowled and reached into her quiver for another arrow. She held the arrow pointed at the demon, energy was swirling around the tip of the arrowhead. Once the demon was close enough she lurched forward and stabbed the demon near the collarbone.

The demon howled in pain and swatted Kagome away with a claw to her shoulder. She cried out and skidded across the ground, clutching her injured shoulder and arm. The demon turned and advanced towards Kagome again, not seeming to be overly effected by the arrow in its flesh.

* * *

Back at camp, Sango and Miroku heard a faint cry through the forest. Sango's eyes widened as she recognized it as Kagome's. With an enraged huff, she stood and grabbed Hiraikotsu before Miroku could even stand.

Sango ran through the trees, muttering that if InuYasha had hurt her again, it would be the end of him.

In another part of the forest, Kikyo had sensed Kagome's troubles and the demon fueled by a shard. InuYasha was too caught up in his lover that he did not notice, even if Kikyo would have let him.

Kikyo did not want him running off to her again; she wanted him all to herself so she had put up a barrier around them to prevent any distractions to their mating.

* * *

Kagome struggled to get back up and defend herself from the demon. Blood was seeping through her clothing and starting to spread down her arm. She grabbed another arrow to fend off the demon.

She couldn't believe any of what was happening. She was fighting for her life alone in a dense forest against a vengeful demon and no one was there to save her.

She then realized she _did_ always need saving. She _was_ always the damsel in distress. But this time there was no knight in shining armor to come rescue her. She scowled and fueled more energy into her arrow than she thought she had ever done before. The white light coming from the arrow was so bright it seemed almost like daytime in the trees.

Kagome stood, holding her arrow and glared at the demon.

She thought to herself how great it would be if she would not need saving this time. She ignored the pain in her shoulder and grasped the arrow with both hands and circled the demon just as it had circled her before.

The two watched each other as they kept pace in the small circle. Kagome waited for the demon to crouch, a sign it was going to pounce.

And when it finally did, she quickly ducked under its front paws and shoved the arrow into the demon's abdomen. The demon cried out in pain as it started to become purified, and ended up falling short and landing on top of Kagome. The demon winced as its middle paws reached for the arrow and pulled it out swiftly before it purified its whole being.

The demon growled, almost sounding like laughing as he observed the human under its claws. Acid dripped from its fangs onto Kagome's shirt, burning small holes in the knitted fabric down to her skin where it blistered. The demon eyed the necklace containing the jewel.

Kagome followed the demon's gaze to the half completed jewel. She acted quickly and pushed the demon off of her with her legs, using the adrenaline to her advantage. The demon growled again and lashed out its claws at her legs, ripping the flesh in neat vertical claw marks down her knees almost to her ankles.

Kagome cried out again at the pain and tears started welling on the ridges of her eyes, but tried to remain focused at her enemy. She pulled out another arrow loaded with pure energy and waved it at the demon, keeping it at bay a little longer.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the sun finally set under the trees. Twilight time was always unnerving because the blackness of night could take over at any moment.

The youkai had not moved since his talk with Rin. He was still deep in thought.

Darkness started to settle over the forest, but a small light kept flickering underneath some trees in the far distance. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the light; it seemed to be getting brighter every time it appeared. He stood and sampled the air, letting every minute scent in the forest come into his knowledge. He stiffened after realizing what he sensed.

He smelled a demon causing disruption, but that scent was almost overpowered by the scent of human blood- the miko's blood. This was unlike the night before where it had only smelled of scrapes and cuts; this smell was fresh and plentiful.

_**Go!**_His beast roared.

Sesshoumaru leapt off the balcony towards the miko with demon-fast speeds without a thought coming to mind- besides to save the girl. His eyes flashed red with rage boiling deep within his golden gaze.

* * *

Kagome started to get light headed as she defended herself with a glowing arrow. She would not give up! Even if it kills her- no, she would not be defeated by one stupid demon! She swung the arrow at the demon again, earning a hiss from the demon's acid-filled jaws.

Blood dripped from her legs onto the grass; she knew she'll be losing too much blood to carry on like this.

She tried one last attempt at the demon, but the arrow was swatted away by a claw. Kagome scooted back as best as she could, but the demon took another swipe at her and knocked her over, further injuring her bleeding shoulder. Kagome hit the ground and winced.

The demon lowered its head down to hers and yanked off the jewel from around her neck. Triumphant, the demon walked away with the jewel dangling from its jaws. Kagome's eyelids got heavy as she watched the jewel's energy pulse, reaching out to her. On the brink of unconsciousness, she saw a flash of silver and she rested her head on the grass and closed her eyes.

The demon looked behind at the new figure standing behind. Silver hair swayed around the figure as both beings growled, red tainted eyes locked onto the demon with the jewel. Sesshoumaru looked down behind him at the unconscious miko, injured and lying in her own blood. Poison began to form at his fingertips and returned to the panther demon.

The lesser demon could barely react and dodged as the youkai lord ripped through the air with his poison claws. Sesshoumaru scowled, assuming the demon already had a shard from its speed. He narrowed his eyes at the demon and in an instant was behind the panther, sinking his claws into the animal's back. The panther screamed out in pain as its shard was taken so easily.

Sesshoumaru observed the small shard he had retrieved and then continued to end the demon's life when it had tried lashing out at the lord in another futile attempt. Sesshoumaru bent down to gather the small vial containing the jewel and placed the other shard inside of it.

He was by Kagome's side immediately after that. He studied her wounds; the skin on her legs was torn and her shoulder was badly mauled. What had this girl been doing fighting alone with the demon? He remembered catching the scent of the dead miko, Kikyo, and scowled at the thought of his half-brother abandoning this miko and letting her be attacked alone like this.

He quickly gathered her in his arms and steadied her into a comfortable position against his chest when she groaned in pain. He was just about to leave when he heard someone call out behind him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango's voice shook the forest. "What have you done to Kagome?" She asked panting and horrified. Sesshoumaru's eyes were red.

"I have saved her life, human." He scowled at her and motioned to the panther demon's carcass. "_That _had attacked her, not this Sesshoumaru."

"Where's InuYasha?" She demanded, looking around but keeping one eye fixed on Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Good question indeed, human. He was not here. Therefore the hanyou is no longer able to protect the jewel _or_ this miko." He announced and leapt into the air out of sight.

Sango was left bewildered. Sesshoumaru had saved her…? InuYasha didn't come to her rescue…? What was going on here? But…Kagome had promised she'd be okay…What happened?

Sesshoumaru flew quickly to his home; Kagome was in need of medical assistance right away. Humans were so fragile. Upon approaching the balcony he had departed from, he landed gracefully and walked into the room.

He called upon servants outside his doors to bring towels and bandages immediately as he set Kagome onto his bed. The girl winced with the sudden movements but relaxed at the touch of soft blankets.

Servants bandaged her wounds as fast as they could, changing Kagome out of her normal clothes and into a white sleeping kimono when her wounds were cleaned and covered. The servants stepped out into the hall to a waiting Sesshoumaru. One female servant approached him.

"Milord, would you allow us to know the reason you have brought a human into your estate?" She asked quietly with no means of disrespect.

"She was in danger." He simply said. "Are her wounds taken care of? How is her condition?"

"Her wounds were all flesh wounds, sir, and the worst being the gash on her left shoulder. She will heal. Sir, why are you so concerned with this woman?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the question and walked into his room to inspect Kagome. Her breathing was steady again and the color was starting to come back to her face. Her legs were wrapped along with her shoulder. He scowled at his bloodied bed sheets. Why had he put her down on _his_ bed, he wondered.

He glanced back at the door at the peeping servants, and motioned them to leave as he walked to his wardrobe to change out of his clothing which had been stained from her blood.

He hated the smell.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except original characters.

As promised, once a week, chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome shifted in her sleep. She was sore. Her eyelids did not open and she wished to sleep more, but she felt…out of place for some reason. She tried to move her arms, but was met with shooting pain on her left side. She winced and slowly opened her eyes.

Her vision was out of focus before she saw a ceiling above her head…wait…a ceiling? Wasn't she camping near the forest with everyone and Inu- her memories from the night before flooded back into her mind and she brought the hand of her good arm up to her forehead. InuYasha was with Kikyo. She was fighting with the panther demon that had a shard.

She lost the jewel. Her hand flew to her collarbone but didn't feel the necklace. She tried to sit up, but found it extremely difficult. She huffed and lay back down, still trying to figure out where she was. Kagome turned her head to the side and saw a balcony looking out over the forest she had been in; she turned the other direction and still didn't see anyone or anything to tell where she was at.

She heard a door open and tensed.

"Oh, you're awake!" A female voice rang in Kagome's ears as she heard footsteps coming in her direction. Kagome knew it was a demon.

A woman peered over into Kagome's vision as they inspected each other. The woman was a young demon, looking to be about 14 years of age. She had golden-brown hair in a bun and an abundance of freckles along with pointed ears.

"You seem to be doing well. How do you feel?" The demon smiled.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked with a dry throat and brought her hand back up to her forehead, trying to relieve herself from the pounding headache that was haunting her.

"You don't know? Well, I guess you _were_ unconscious when my lord brought you here. Lord Sesshoumaru says you were in danger and he brought you here to his estate." Kagome's eyes shot wide open.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said louder than she had anticipated.

"Yes. You were quite battered when he carried you in. Oh, and try not to use your left shoulder; you have some pretty deep wounds there. On the plus side they're not infected and they should heal with no problem. Would you like to sit up?" The girl helped Kagome sit up.

She got a good look around the room; it was simple, bed in the center, wardrobe off to the side, balcony across from the door that led out. She looked down at the bed he was laying in. The blankets and sheets were stained red and her clothes were folded in one corner. The necklace containing the jewel was sitting on top of the pile of clothes.

Kagome quickly grabbed for the vial and put it around her neck immediately. The jewel hadn't been lost. She breathed a sigh of relief as her hand wrapped around the necklace. She was about to ask the girl more questions when the door opened again and Sesshoumaru strode inside, seeing she was awake.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome stuttered as he avoided her gaze.

"You are awake." He simple stated.

"Yes" She nodded. "Um… Not that I'm ungrateful or anything…but why did you save me?"

"That filth had gotten the jewel."

"The wha- oh, that other demon…" She said quietly looking down. She looked up when she heard Sesshoumaru moving again. He stood near the bed side and reached into his sleeve. He pulled out a bundle of clothing and handed it to Kagome.

"When you are able to stand you will wear these. I will not have the miko walking around in rags in this Sesshoumaru's presence." He ordered. Kagome looked down at the bundle and took it from Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Thank you?" She muttered, remembering how her previous outfit was still torn and stained with blood. She looked back up, but Sesshoumaru was gone. Her eyes scanned the room, but only the female demon was left.

"He tends to do that sometimes," The demoness chuckled. "Disappearing without a word like that"

"Oh… Oh! Where are my manners, I forgot to ask your name!" Kagome looked at the girl with sad eyes.

"It's no problem at all. I am Yoko. I didn't catch your name either, unless you just want to be called 'miko'?"

"No" Kagome shook her head. "My name's Kagome." She wanted to roll her eyes at Sesshoumaru's refusal to call her by her own name.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome-sama" Yoko smiled and Kagome nodded with a small smile.

The girls sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds. Yoko suggested that she should check on Kagome's bandages. Kagome nodded and sat quietly while her bandages were replaced by clean ones.

"So…" Yoko broke the silence. "How did you come to be an acquaintance of my lord?"

"Eh, well. I don't know him that much at all really. I travel with his brother and we've crossed paths with each other time to time. Usually we're on opposite sides when he and his brother fight. Last time I checked he hated me, so I'm still kinda in shock that I'm even alive right now."

"You probably would be dead if my lord wasn't there. You had lost a lot of blood. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you last night?"

"I was attacked because of this damned thing again." Kagome's hand touched the small jar around her neck. "And I was just too weak to fend for myself, as usual." She muttered.

"Why were you alone?" Yoko sounded concerned.

"I wanted to be alone. Life isn't all that _great_ right now, and I don't really want to talk about that bit right now if you don't mind." Her voice got quieter as she resisted trying to think about InuYasha. Letting him go was going to be harder than she thought.

"That's fine. We can talk about something else."

"Is Rin here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. You know young Rin as well?" Yoko was just about finished bandaging Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes. She's a very sweet girl. I sometimes wonder how those two ended up traveling together. Doesn't Sesshoumaru hate humans?"

"Not as much as you'd think. He surprised everyone when we discovered his new little companion. I believe the story goes that shortly after Lord Sesshoumaru received Tenseiga he came across Rin, who had recently been slain along with her village. He revived her with his sword and she joined my lord's pack. It's nice to see that he still has a heart. With Rin around his mood has become increasingly better."

"That's actually really tragic." Kagome frowned. "To think that Rin was killed at such a young age"

"Yes, but now she is very loyal to Lord Sesshoumaru. Plus she lightens this place up when they return here." Yoko smiled. "My lord surprised everyone further when he called all of us in last night to find a human dying on his bed."

"Yes, I- wait… This is _his_ bed?" Kagome's eyes went wide and her face attained a red tint out of embarrassment. She suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable where she was sitting.

"Yep! Alright, you're all patched up. Would you like to stand?" Kagome nodded.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome asked.

"You're the guardian of the Shikon Jewel; all of us want Naraku gone so you could say we're on the same side here." Yoko winked and Kagome smiled at her new friend.

_Right. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? That's probably why Sesshoumaru saved me. He was just doing it for the jewel, he said that himself._

Kagome tried to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, but winced again at the soreness of her legs. She moved slowly, making her way to the edge of the bed. Yoko was by her side, helping her stand up. Kagome could see the bandages covering her lower legs, but she knew the cuts would heal fairly quickly. They were not deep nor would they leave scars. Her shoulder, on the other hand, might leave a nasty scar. Kagome smiled a little, thinking how she would explain that one to her family- or her friends back in her time!

Balancing herself on the headrest of the bed, Yoko untied the clothing bundle Sesshoumaru had given her. They found a kimono set, spring green in color with a light blue pattern spiraling along the bottom as well as a matching blue sash. There were slip-on shoes and a hair tie if Kagome needed it.

Kagome felt the fabric with her fingers, it was soft. She wondered where Sesshoumaru could have gotten this kimono. From one of his servants, maybe?

Yoko helped Kagome out of her sleeping garment and into her new outfit. She slipped into her shoes and let Yoko tie the light blue sash around Kagome's waist, completing the outfit. Kagome glanced over at a mirror. The kimono fit her well, color-wise and for her body type. It showed off her curves, but kept her skin covered up. It felt weird for Kagome; she had been so used to wearing her school uniform whenever she came to this era, and now she looked like she almost _belonged _in this time.

"Ohh~" Yoko swooned, "Kagome-sama looks very pretty."

"Thank you Yoko-chan. You don't have to keep calling me 'sama', you know. We're friends now." Kagome blushed at the compliment.

"A-alright, Kagome-chan. Now I bet you're hungry, let's get you downstairs." Yoko latched her arm onto Kagome's as they walked out of the room into the hallway.

Once they were out, other servants went to change the bloodied bed sheets. Kagome felt guilty, she had stained Sesshoumaru's bedspread, all because she couldn't kill one demon by herself. She felt useless again.

* * *

"What do you mean she's _gone_?" InuYasha roared.

"I mean just that, InuYasha." Sango yelled back.

"Well where the hell did she go?"

"Away from you, I can tell you that right now!" Sango spat, keeping the truth from the hanyou until he was calmed down enough to not go rampaging off, even though it would happen anyways,

"Why would she leave because of me?" InuYasha looked at the demon slayer and the monk for answers but a voice behind him decided to speak up.

"I think you already know that answer, InuYasha." Kikyo stepped through the trees. Miroku and Sango tensed at how she just walked into their camp without even being sensed.

"Kikyo…what are you doing here?" InuYasha's voice lowered as he looked back to his mate.

"Oh hush, InuYasha." Kikyo glared at him and InuYasha's ears flattened as he looked at her.

Sango and Miroku observed the couple staring at each other. There was an understanding between the two, as InuYasha was submissive towards Kikyo.

"Ohh" Miroku realized. "Oh!" He realized again what had happened between the two the night before. He nudged Sango, but Sango already understood.

"So Kagome saw, and then ran off and got herself into trouble…" Sango said quietly, though InuYasha heard.

"Saw what? Got herself into trouble…what trouble?" InuYasha interjected, yelling once more. Kikyo put a hand on the hanyou's shoulder, calming him down enough to let Sango speak.

"After you left to go see Kikyo last night, Kagome followed. A while after she had left I heard her voice in another part of the forest… I ran to go see what was wrong."

"She _followed _me? How come I didn't smell her?" InuYasha interrupted again.

"I can shed some light on that." Kikyo said quietly. "She put up a barrier so her aura couldn't be sensed or smelled. Since we share part of the same soul, I knew she was nearby somewhere."

"You didn't tell me?" InuYasha felt hurt and angry at the same time.

"No, InuYasha, I wouldn't let it happen." Kikyo's eyes softened back at her beloved.

"…So what happened after that?" InuYasha asked all of them quietly.

"I found her in another part of the forest, like I said." Sango continued. "She…she had been attacked by a demon. She could have been killed." The images of the night before flashed in Sango's mind. Kagome was badly injured, her bow was broken on the ground, and Sesshoumaru was the one holding her.

"But she wasn't?" the hanyou asked.

"No. When I got there, S-Sesshoumaru was there. He said he had saved her, and it looked like he was telling the truth." Sango felt uncomfortable as the hanyou's aura rose and flared out with rage.

"What did he do…?" InuYasha asked almost calmly, but with hatred lacing his tongue.

"She was unconscious, probably from blood loss, and he was carrying her. He said…he said that you weren't able to protect the jewel or Kagome anymore, and he just took off with her."

"That bastard…" InuYasha's hands shook as fists by his side. "He kidnapped her and stole the jewel while she was weak!"

"InuYasha!" Kikyo scolded him. "That is not what your friend just told you and you know that!"

"Sesshoumaru's a cold hearted son of a bitch! He always has ulterior motives!" InuYasha spat. "I'm gonna find him and punch his face in…" He started walking away.

"InuYasha, you don't even know where they are!" Sango yelled at him.

"I can find 'em. I just need to pick up a scent." He lifted his head up to the air and started racing through the trees. Sango sighed and followed after the hanyou.

* * *

The hanyou stopped running, and Sango caught up to him. She was about to ask why he stopped when she saw what he was looking at. Before them was the spot where Kagome had been fighting, and there was blood staining many patches of grass and tree bases.

The panther demon she was battling was still there, rotting away. InuYasha stepped over to the demon, and looked at the hole in its back. He recognized it has Sesshoumaru's poison all around the wound. So he had been telling the truth about saving Kagome from the demon. He bent over the demon's head and pulled out the arrow stuck in its collarbone. It was definitely Kagome's arrow. He dropped the arrow and continued walking over the battle scene.

He bent over Kagome's broken bow and looked to the side to see a patch of grass turned crimson. He approached the grass slowly and touched the grass. He looked at his fingers to see the blood wasn't even dried yet.

InuYasha felt broken. He wasn't there to protect her. He had let her down and now his brother had taken his place and protected her when he could not. He almost thought he should be grateful to his brother, but as quick as it occurred to him, rage took its place. He looked at the broken bow in his hands, and latched onto Kagome's scent. If he couldn't follow his brother's scent, he'd follow Kagome's. With the bow in his fist, he took off running again.

* * *

After a quick meal, Yoko showed Kagome around Sesshoumaru's home. There was a courtyard and library in the front where Rin liked to plant her favorite flowers, there was a dining hall and a kitchen, a sleeping area for servants across the courtyard from Sesshoumaru and his group's sleeping areas. Rin's room was down the hall from Sesshoumaru's, as was Jaken's. Behind the courtyard was a meeting hall for lords of the lands to gather and debate over politics and such. Kagome was curious about it, but didn't ask. A wall guarded the whole perimeter of all of the buildings within.

Yoko led Kagome to the back behind all of the buildings to find a large training ground filled with weapons, armor, practice dummies and other necessities for training. Yoko explained how the residents here need to stay prepared for when Sesshoumaru is absent, which happened to be quite often.

The girls turned to exit, but were startled by Sesshoumaru standing right behind them. They nodded their head in respect and stepped aside to let him pass.

"Yoko, you may take your leave." Sesshoumaru ordered. Yoko nodded and started walking away.

Kagome was about to follow but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist.

"The miko will stay." He did not release her wrist until Yoko was gone.

Kagome stayed in place awkwardly and didn't make eye contact with the daiyoukai in front of her.

"Where was InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"What?"

"Last night. Where was InuYasha?" He could probably guess the answer, but he wanted the girl to fill his curiosity.

"Tch… He was off with his _girlfriend_, Kikyo." Kagome mumbled.

"The dead one? Has he made his decision?" Sesshoumaru knew that his half-brother was torn between the two girls. But why would he choose the dead one?

"God what are we, some kind of drama series that everyone watches?" Kagome muttered to herself. She realized that Sesshoumaru could probably hear her. "I-I mean yeah. I guess so."

"What will you do?" There was a hint of curiosity in his voice that Kagome barely picked up.

"I don't know…I really don't. Does he even know I'm here?" Kagome shook her head and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"The Taijiya knows and will have told InuYasha." Sesshoumaru explained and Kagome nodded, wondering how long it would take her friends to get here.

Sesshoumaru started walking out of training grounds. There was paperwork that needed to be done even though he greatly detested the idea.

"Try not to cause any trouble, miko." He called back to her as he left.

Kagome turned to face him, but he was gone already. She huffed and pouted. He was treating her like a child, like he would treat Rin, telling her not to get into trouble. She was _seventeen_ for crying out loud, she was almost a legal adult!

Kagome stood there for a few more minutes, thinking of all the insulting replies she could have said, and which ones would have gotten her killed. Her headache started to return and she groaned with discomfort. She walked out of the training grounds and quickly caught sight of Yoko, who had been waiting for her.

"Hey." The young demoness smiled. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, really. Sesshoumaru just wanted to know some stuff about last night."

"Well if he's done then I can continue showing you around." Yoko smiled and latched arms with Kagome.

"You know, you remind me of one of my friends. She's probably worried sick right now…or beating the hell out of someone." Kagome grinned, thinking of her dear friend Sango.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched atop a nearby rooftop at the two girls chatting in his courtyard. He was not amazed that Kagome would befriend someone fairly quickly, her gentle heart assured that. He found himself watching the miko, observing her every move when he was not doing paperwork.

How he had come to lower himself by spying on the girls, he could not find reason. He could hear their conversations clear as glass. He had heard how exactly the night before had played out on Kagome's part, and how she wanted so dearly to forget about the hanyou who held her heart for so long.

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly when she had explained how InuYasha would periodically run to see Kikyo. Kagome had confessed how she knew she was no match for Kikyo, and how foolish she thought she was for reaching out to him time after time only to have her feelings unanswered.

Her eyes were dark and almost lifeless when she spoke of the hanyou. Sesshoumaru knew how full of life those eyes should be, he almost missed them from when he had seen them in the past. He shook away the strange thought and turned his attention back to the girls when he heard Kagome starting to talk specifically about last night.

Hearing about his brother's and Kikyo's affairs, it made Sesshoumaru sick. The hanyou was weak, falling into the dead miko's trap and attempting to _mate_ with her. He was foolish, and completely ignorant of what pain he had caused the miko before him.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome grasp her shoulder when she explained her battles with the panther demon, and how it was one of recurrence. He had seen and heard enough, and turned to leave. He glanced back at the miko; she looked nice in the clothes he had given her.

* * *

"Damnit" InuYasha cursed as the sun was getting lower and lower.

It was already late afternoon and he felt like they hadn't made any headway in finding Sesshoumaru or Kagome. Kikyo had tagged along with InuYasha, her reasoning being she felt somewhat guilty for what had happened to her reincarnation. Sango and Miroku were hesitant, but agreed to let her join.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were riding on Kirara's back while InuYasha was holding Kikyo atop his shoulders, in the front of the pack.

"InuYasha, I don't think we'll find them today, the sunlight is going by too quickly." Kikyo said into one of his white ears.

"I know." He didn't tear his gaze from the horizon. He felt terrible.

His relationship with Kikyo was clear to everyone now, as well as the upcoming situation the whole group would be facing. Once they found Kagome, they'd have to get her back, but when she would see Kikyo with the group, what would happen then, everyone wondered.

Sango's best guess would that she'd be heartbroken all over again, Miroku thought Kagome would be furious on the outside, broken on the inside. Kikyo was hoping Kagome would be strong, but doubted it. InuYasha was at a loss, thinking of all the possibilities, and he hated every one of them. They all ended with Kagome being hurt or himself forced into the ground by his necklace- or both.

Kikyo pulled on InuYasha's shirt when Kirara started to slow down. InuYasha sighed angrily and slowed down as well until everyone was at a halt.

"Why'd you all stop?" InuYasha asked.

"It's well past lunch time, InuYasha. Everyone's hungry." Sango still glared at the hanyou.

"Feh. Fine" InuYasha let Kikyo down from his shoulders so everyone could sit down for a while and rest.

Miroku pulled out Kagome's big yellow bag and pulled out a couple sandwiches to give to everyone. He offered one to Kikyo to be nice, but she declined. After a few moments of silent eating, Shippo looked up at Sango.

"When are we gonna get to Kagome?" The boy asked.

"Probably not until tomorrow, Shippo" Sango looked down at him. The child obviously missed Kagome since he seemed to be drained of energy ever since he woke up to find Kagome had disappeared.

Sango looked back over at InuYasha and Kikyo, who were talking quietly to themselves, separating themselves from the group. When InuYasha smiled warmly and Kikyo smiled back, Sango's glare softened. They were happy together, together publically. She wondered how long they had been keeping this up behind Kagome's back. And when had Kikyo stopped looking so lifeless?

_Maybe Kagome was right. _Sango thought to herself with a small smile. _Maybe hate truly is spun off of love._

* * *

The sun had begun to set, and Kagome found herself wandering and weaving in between buildings when Yoko had duties to attend to. She noticed many of the other demons would keep their distance from her and whisper things to each other when they thought she wasn't looking. It made her eye twitch in irritation.

_Well they don't have to be rude about it…_ Kagome sighed inwardly. Though who was she to judge them? This was not her home, she was just…a visitor, and an unexpected one at that.

Kagome surveyed two other demons watching her from afar. They didn't look particularly friendly towards her. She sped up her pace slightly. The pair followed her.

Kagome lost track of her location as she weaved past and behind different buildings. She cursed to herself when she found a dead end. She turned to face the two demons who had been tailing her, one was male and had short black hair and the other was female and had shoulder length teal hair. Kagome could sense from their mingling auras they were mated.

"What do you want?" Kagome muttered at stared at them.

"We wanna know why Sesshoumaru brought you in last night, _girl_." The male crossed his arms at her.

"Your guess would be as good as mine." She left out the part about the jewel, knowing how it could attract demons to it beyond their own wills.

"But he has no need for you, a human girl. Why would he need you unless you have something he wants?" The male reasoned. Kagome could feel the jewel pulse around her neck, even though she knew for a fact Sesshoumaru had no use for the jewel.

"There's something around her neck." The female whispered into her mate's pointed ears. He smirked and started advancing towards Kagome.

"Stay back." Kagome ordered the demon, stepping back defensively.

"Now why would you say that if you're not hiding something? Or are you just a weak little human?" The male teased, flexing his razor sharp claws.

Kagome found herself against a wall as she stared into the demon's emerald eyes. Her hand reflexively found its way to the jewel around her neck, and the demon took notice of her actions.

"So you _are_ hiding something, let's see." He had reached out a hand and roughly grabbed a hold onto her Kimono.

Kagome immediately grabbed the demon's wrist and glared at him with eyes as cold as ice. The demon observed her eyes, and tried to move her kimono to the side, but found she was stronger than she appeared to be because his arm would not move.

"Wench, stop" The demon growled at her.

"I said to stay back." She murmured almost inaudibly.

"What?" The demon said with a scowl.

"I said…to stay _back_!" She almost yelled at the demon as she grabbed his wrist with her other hand and started to fuel purification energy into him.

The demon hissed and howled in pain and jumped back, yanking his wrist from her grasp. Both demons observed the singe marks outlining where Kagome's hands had been on the demon's wrist.

"A miko…should've known." The male stepped behind his mate.

"You," The female demon started to shake. "You dare try to purify my mate?"

"He's the one that tried to attack me! I was simply defending myself." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the pair, taking note of the female's rising aura.

"Harming one's mate means fair game for me to harm you, human." The demoness seethed.

"But you will not. You cannot or Sesshoumaru-sama will find out."

"What would he care? You are not his mate; he would never care about a _bitch_ like you!" The demoness spat.

Kagome felt her heart throb. She couldn't understand why it hurt to be told that. All she knew was the demon had insulted her, and was becoming more and more hostile. Her hands shook by her sides; she would not be pushed around. She was the guardian of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, she was _powerful_.

"Oh, did that hurt your feelings, _little girl_?" She taunted, putting her clawed hands on her hips triumphantly when Kagome did not respond.

"I have a name, and it's Kagome. I am not just some girl you can push around; you don't even know who I am!" Kagome looked back up at the demon with molten copper eyes, filled with emotion. She reached into her kimono and pulled out the necklace and showed the jewel to the pair.

"The Sacred Jewel" The male looked up, now recognizing the aura emanating from the necklace.

"I am not weak, I am not just a pathetic human, and I am not going to allow myself to be bullied by the likes of _you two_." Kagome spat and tucked the jewel back into her clothing.

The female demon growled from the back of her throat. Was she just going to back down to this little human? No matter how strong, the demon still couldn't control her anger. She leapt forward towards the miko; claws extended and ready to tear that necklace from her breast.

Kagome's senses became heightened and held up her palms defensively. Feeling her miko powers be transferred from her core to her palms, she opened her eyes to see a white glow coming from her palms that caused the demoness to fall short on her attack.

Kagome smirked inwardly, and put her palms close together near her stomach, praying to Kami that her plan would work. Surely, a small ball of energy formed between her palms, floating in mid-air. She brought one hand up to her face, insanely curious about this newfound ability.

Kagome returned her gaze to the demoness, also staring at the small glowing ball of purification energy. Her once-hostile aura had turned to caution with a dash of fear.

The demoness was about to shout something out when a flash of white descended from above the pair and stood in between them and Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her.

_Where the hell was he earlier?_ Kagome wondered as everyone stood in silence.

"L-lord Sesshouma-" The male started to say, but was cut off.

"Do you wish for death?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"Wha-, no!" The female could be heard raising her voice.

"Then you will not attack the miko." Sesshoumaru growled. "If the miko should wish, she could purify you to your pitiful little bones if I do not kill you first. Think wisely next time."

Kagome saw two flashes of color jump out of the small alleyway, and she assumed it was the couple retreating. Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome. She swallowed hard, waiting for him to speak. All he did was raise an eyebrow at the ball of energy still sitting in the palm of Kagome's hand. Kagome looked down at her creation, and willed it away. The ball dimmed until it was no more than air.

"How long have you been able to do that, miko?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"Never, at least not until now" Kagome stared down at her hands; she could still feel the tingle of her powers on the tips of her fingers.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk away. Kagome's eye twitched as she caught up to him, walking beside him.

"You should keep an eye on your staff, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome tried to strike up conversation.

"I do. I also told you not to get yourself into trouble." He stated and glanced to the side at her. She furrowed her brow and held eye contact, studying his gaze.

"You were there the whole time?" She asked slowly.

"Hnn" Sesshoumaru responded with a nod.

"Then how long have you been keeping an eye on me?" She put her hands behind her back with a smile pecking at the edges of her lips.

"You are under this Sesshoumaru's protection, and the extent is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru changed directions, but Kagome kept pace with him.

"So you don't spend a lot of time here? Why not? It's very nice when other people aren't bugging you." She was obviously referring to the couple who had come at her.

"This Sesshoumaru prefers not to be here." He scowled.

"Why?" Kagome pressed further for him to talk to her. She knew she was probably just being a pest, but she wanted to know more about the man who had saved her life out of the blue. If rumors are true, the Sesshoumaru she knew was nothing of who he really was. And whatever he meant by 'under his protection', she guessed he wouldn't hurt her.

"This place is not a home to this Sesshoumaru, only a place for bothersome politics."

"Ah…" Kagome let the conversation die down as the two walked in silence.

Kagome welcomed the strange peacefulness. She thought it was strange, walking next to someone who she had only seen as an enemy, though that feeling had died over time. She now saw him as a puzzle with over a thousand pieces, impossible to put together.

She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye. He always seems so collected. His aura is always the same. She wondered what was always going through his mind.

Sesshoumaru caught her staring at him and he made eye contact from the corner of his own eye. Kagome was startled and looked away, a light blush of embarrassment filling her cheeks.

"Does something amuse you, miko?" the daiyoukai asked with a small inward smirk as he watched her face redden.

"No, it's n-nothing" She shook her head and watched her feet.

"It is beginning to get dark out." He stated.

Kagome looked over in search of the sun, but found only a small sliver of it hugging the horizon. Her eyes softened for a moment, relaxing at the sunset.

"The hanyou will be here tomorrow." Sesshoumaru told her, and her eyes became as black and cold once more.

"Oh…Okay" She murmured.

"You are not pleased with this knowledge?"

"I…" She stared at her feet, watching the rhythmic motions of their strides.

Was she happy to see InuYasha again? She would be happy to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, but InuYasha? She still had mixed feelings on how she would act around him. What would she say? What would _he_ say? Was her heart ready to see him?

"I don't know." Kagome confessed with a sigh.

"You still have not healed, physically or emotionally."

"Emotionally?" She questioned, looking back up at him. Was it _that_ obvious?

"His relations with the dead one" Was all he had to say.

Kagome closed her eyes, wishing away the dull pain in her chest. She smiled softly and shook her head. Sesshoumaru glanced down at her in wonder. She was smiling from their mention?

"I'm still healing yes, but I'm already much better than I was this morning. It seems weird, but everything that happened-" Kagome touched her injured shoulder then brought her hand to the jewel "-has helped in some way. Everything I've been through with him, even the bad parts, has helped me understand why he does what he does. He and Kikyo, what they share, is nothing to what we could ever have. All I am is a reminder to him of whom he really cares for. I'm letting him go and I know it'll hurt, but I'm going to be fine." She smiled warmly, swirls of copper coming back to her downward gaze.

"Hn. You have matured, miko." Sesshoumaru continued to look upon the girl next to him, who looked up to him in mild surprise.

"Still," Sesshoumaru continued. "What will you do when the morrow arrives?"

"I will try to be strong." She smiled warmly up at him.

* * *

...YUP! So...tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for original characters (Yoko mainly).

Notes: OMFG. I'm a day late… I'M SORRY. I CAN EXPLAIN. I was originally going to update two days early because I was leaving for the weekend and wouldn't be able to reach my files to update…but I was rushed out of the house and had no time. Dx

But on the plus side, I got a whole chapter written while in my absence, and I'll be updating hopefully another chapter this Friday, so you'll get one a day early.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of knocking on the door to her temporary room (not Sesshoumaru's!). She sat up lazily in her bed, bedhead and all. It hadn't been the nicest night of sleep, even if there was a bed. Trying to relax in a place where "enemies" lived was certainly a task. She stretched and rolled her injured shoulder around, noticing it was still very sore and painful, but improving.

Remembering the knock on her door, she hopped out of bed, gave her hair a quick pat-down, and answered to find Yoko holding another bundle of clothing. Kagome smiled and let her in, taking the bundle and opening it to find another kimono set.

"I found it in front of your door." Yoko explained and Kagome inspected the kimono.

"Sesshoumaru probably left it." Kagome nodded and held it up against her body as she looked into the mirror to get a preview of how it would look on her. This kimono was grass green like her school uniform with delicate black Sakura flowers along the edges.

"Another beautiful outfit for Kagome-chan" Yoko smiled.

Kagome looked down at the clothing given to her. They _were_ beautiful. But that obviously wasn't on her mind since she seemed sad and her mind seemed elsewhere.

"Kagome-chan?" Yoko reached out to her. "What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"

"I'm just a little worried is all. InuYasha and everyone will be here for me today." She explained.

"Already? But your shoulder isn't nearly healed enough." Yoko sounded sad.

"I know, but he doesn't know that. He's probably blowing his top and acting reckless, as usual." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think you'll be fine when you have to speak to him again, Kagome-chan. Now enough of that, let's replace those bandages." Yoko reached into her sleeve and pulled out fresh bandages.

Kagome moved the sleeve of her night gown aside to see the bandages had become bloodied all over again overnight. That would explain how sore she had felt. Her legs on the other hand, had almost fully healed and the girls decided to leave the bandages off her legs because the cuts would not open this far into healing.

* * *

Kagome walked out with Yoko into the courtyard. Sesshoumaru was waiting by the front entrance and Rin was playing in the flowerbeds. Yoko decided to let Kagome go when Rin called out her name.

"Good morning, Rin!" Kagome greeted the child when Rin had come over and hugged Kagome's hips.

"Does Kagome-chan want to play with Rin? Are you feeling better?" Rin asked with large concerned eyes, which lit up with happiness when Kagome smiled and nodded.

Rin grabbed Kagome by her hands and led her into the flowerbeds, where she rambled on explaining the game she was playing with herself and the drawings she had made in the dirt. Rin's excitement made her speech fragmented and very childish, trying to show Kagome _absolutely everything_.

Rin explained all of the types of flowers that she had planted around the courtyard and where they had found each of them.

Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who was watching them. His eyes were hard to read today and she couldn't place what he might be thinking without him noticing her gaze. She almost got a good look when his head turned and he looked out the gate before walking towards the two girls.

"They will be here within the hour." He told Kagome, but Rin couldn't help but comment.

"Who's gonna be here?" Rin asked.

"Some of my friends are gonna stop by, Rin." Kagome explained in the simplest way possible for the girl.

"Are they gonna take you away again, Kagome?" The girl frowned and pouted.

"Rin, they can't just steal me like I'm an object." She smiled down at the girl but looked back up at Sesshoumaru. "How long?"

"Twenty minutes unless they change pace." He said and Kagome frowned.

She wanted to spend more than just twenty minutes with Rin. She cared about the little girl and wanted her to have human interaction once in a while, even though she seemed happy enough with her lord.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Rin began to tug Kagome around by the hands again. Rin started to make flower crowns out of her favorite flowers- which happened to be all of them. Kagome sat in the middle of the courtyard with Rin when they had gathered as many flowers as they needed. Sesshoumaru returned to his place near the entrance and waited, watching the girls from the corner of his eyes.

After their twenty minutes was up and Kagome could start to sense her friends' auras, Sesshoumaru stood and told Rin to go inside for a while.

"You should probably stay out of view for the beginning, miko." Sesshoumaru warned and Kagome agreed. Neither of them was sure how this would go.

Kagome stood near the doorway next to Sesshoumaru, watching the small silhouettes of her friends appear and approaching their location. Kagome could see someone as on InuYasha's back; she guessed it was Kikyo since she had begun picking up traces of her aura as well.

Kagome walked back and behind the walls of a nearby building, but close enough where she could hear the conversations about to take place. She would be able to glance into the courtyard and see what would be happening, but she thought it would be best to stay hidden like Sesshoumaru had said.

Kagome soon heard the footsteps of everyone as they slowed down.

"Bastard, where's Kagome?" InuYasha yelled at his half-brother. "I know you took her!"

"The miko is here, yes, but what makes you assume she would like to see you at this time, half breed?" Sesshoumaru scowled.

"Stop being an asshole and just hand her over." InuYasha complained, letting Kikyo off of his back.

"I see you've brought your mate along." Sesshoumaru glanced at Kikyo, but InuYasha defensively put an arm in front of his beloved.

Sango glared over at InuYasha, so easily distracted from the reason they were here. Sango stepped forward and looked calmly at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango began. "Forgive InuYasha of his... _Stupidity_, but we just wish to know if Kagome is alright and that she will come back with us."

"She is healing, Taijiya." Sesshoumaru nodded in Sango's direction. "Whether she will return is not your decision to make."

"Then whose decision is it, bastard?" InuYasha yelled. "Cause it certainly ain't yours."

"Fool, what makes you think it is not? I saved the miko and the jewel when you were not able to; therefore she is in _my_ protection." Sesshoumaru growled in the back of his throat.

"Like hell! Where is she, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked again before Kikyo touched his shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

InuYasha glanced over at his mate, then glanced at the walls surrounding the buildings within and nodded. InuYasha offered once last glare at his half-brother before leaping over the walls to Kagome's location. Sesshoumaru did not try to stop him, knowing his actions were eminent.

Kagome heard someone leap into the air and found a shadow casting over her. She looked up at the incoming hanyou. She quickly stepped to the side, unfazed by her friend's rash actions. InuYasha just stared at her for a moment before advancing towards her and backing her against the wall of the building she was behind.

"Kagome…Why didn't you come out? Are you okay? What did that bastard do to you?" He grabbed hold of her.

"InuYasha, I'm fine. I was just waiting." She stared at him before pushing him away and stepping out into the courtyard to greet a concerned Sango, who Sesshoumaru had let pass into his courtyard with a grimace.

"Kagome! We were so worried about you!" Sango broke away from their quick embrace and looked all over her. "Kagome-chan, where did you get those new clothes?" she asked, slightly amazed.

"Oh, these? Sesshoumaru-sama got them because my old clothes were pretty torn up and all…" Kagome explained with a weak but warm smile.

"So you're fine, really? Sesshoumaru said you're still healing."

"Yeah, still a bit sore I guess." Kagome offered a small half-hearted laugh before InuYasha grabbed her away again by the arm.

"Kagome. What happened earlier… I-" He tried to explain but Kagome spoke over him.

"I understand, InuYasha. Everything ended okay, so don't fret about it." Kagome glanced behind her at Kikyo, who avoided her gaze.

"Whaddaya mean everything ended okay? Kagome, you were attacked and almost killed!" InuYasha grabbed hold of Kagome's shoulders, a bit tighter than he probably should have.

"But I wasn't killed, InuYasha! Sesshoumaru-sama came just in time, I guess." Kagome showed no signs of pain as InuYasha unknowingly applied pressure to her injured shoulder.

"But _I'm_ supposed to protect you…" His hands trembled.

"You have someone else to protect too, InuYasha. You can't watch over both of us." Kagome said quietly and InuYasha looked at her, taken aback.

"But Kagom-" InuYasha found himself cut off again.

"You're in love with her, I get it. Now would you let go of me?" She strained her voice.

"No, Kagome! I have to make sure you're alright! And we're leaving once I make sure of that!"

"Foolish pup, are you blind?" Sesshoumaru interjected into their conversation when he caught scent that Kagome's wound had started to open once more from the hanyou's grip.

"What?" InuYasha started to lose his temper once more as he glared at his brother for interrupting.

"InuYasha! Let go of her!" Sango almost yelled as she saw a redness seep into the back of Kagome's kimono on her shoulder.

"Why should I?" InuYasha yelled and his grip on her only got worse. He was too oblivious to smell her blood from less than two feet away.

Kagome finally winced from the pain and brought her hand up to her shoulder and tried to break free from InuYasha's claws. InuYasha's eyes widened when he saw the clothing over her shoulder turn from green to crimson. He immediately let go of her as she stumbled backwards.

Sesshoumaru was by Kagome's side in an instant, pushing InuYasha aside and steadying her and allowing her to catch her balance. Kagome glanced up at him and said a silent 'thank you' as she was able to stand again.

InuYasha was baffled, what was going on?

"Kagome why-" It seems InuYasha would never be able to finish a sentence.

"You truly are a fool, little brother." Sesshoumaru growled.

"InuYasha," Kagome's small voice silenced all others. "You should go, InuYasha. I'm not going back today. My injuries still need more time, probably a few days." She dared not make eye contact with anyone but the dirt ground.

"Kagome?" Sango walked in front of her friend. "You don't have to stay here. We have medical supplies back at Kaede's village."

"They have medical supplies _here_, Sango, probably better than those in the village. Plus, we wouldn't have to travel all the way back to Kaede's village. Just continue on without me for now. I'll come back on my own when my wounds are all healed, I promise." Kagome reassured her friend, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

Sango looked over at Sesshoumaru standing beside Kagome. He nodded at her and Sango knew Kagome would be safe with him, as weird as it felt. Sango sighed and turned to approach InuYasha, he couldn't say anything before he was given a hard slap on the face.

"Baka" Sango scolded him before walking away to tell the news to an awaiting Miroku and Shippo.

Kagome finally looked back up at InuYasha, seeing if he was going to leave of make any more idiotic comments. InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her, and went the route of idiotic comments.

"You're not serious, Kagome? You want to stay with _Sesshoumaru_? He tried to kill us in the past, remember? He's a _bad_ guy!"

All Kagome did was stare at him, her brows furrowing at him. Could he not hear her reasoning for staying? Was he _really_ still that dense? InuYasha stepped closer to Kagome, ignoring the low growl coming from Sesshoumaru. The hanyou grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrists.

"Come on, I'm sorry, Kagome!" He said softly, using the same tactic he always has to earn her forgiveness.

But not this time. Kagome would make him understand, she would drill a hole into his skull if it would get him to pay attention. She closed her eyes and put a hand over InuYasha's. With a small smile, InuYasha thought he had won.

As soon as his smile appeared, it was wiped off his face and replaced with irritation and pain. He pulled his hands back and saw burn marks where she had touched him.

He looked up in shock. Kagome had hurt him on purpose? He looked at her hands which were glowing a steady white.

"What the _hell_ was that for, Kagome? You tried to purify me?" He yelled.

"No, InuYasha. If I wanted to purify you then you would be dead." She scowled at him. "Now will you just _leave_?" She was nearing her breaking point, and Sesshoumaru noticed.

Sesshoumaru looked to the side at a peeping servant. He motioned for her to come out. Surprised, Yoko stepped out and came to her superior's side.

"Yoko, you will take Kagome to the infirmary and take care of her. Clean her wounds as well as her clothing." Sesshoumaru ordered as Yoko nodded and escorted Kagome out.

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to the hanyou, still staring at his bloodied and burnt hand.

"You are still a senseless little pup, InuYasha. I could slay you where you stand for causing harm to the woman in this Sesshoumaru's presence. You will take your leave before I change my mind to spare you and your mate." He growled.

InuYasha glared at his brother and slowly walked out to Kikyo. She tried to talk to him but he remained silent. Sango walked back to Sesshoumaru, handing him Kagome's big yellow backpack and explaining it belonged to Kagome and she should have it back for the time being. Sango walked back to Miroku and climbed onto Kirara's back and started back in the direction they came. InuYasha and Kikyo soon followed suit.

Sesshoumaru watched the group slowly getting smaller with distance. He turned to the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

"You have odd friends, Kagome-chan." Yoko said while entering the infirmary building.

"I guess I do, but we all have similar goals so that's why we've been traveling together for almost three years." Kagome shrugged as stepped behind a changing curtain and soon emerged in the white robe but did not wrap it around her bleeding shoulder.

"That long with a hanyou, a monk, a demon slayer, a fox and cat youkai, and another priestess?" Yoko questioned as Kagome sat on a gurney-like bed.

"Well, Kikyo- the other priestess- usually isn't with us." She said sadly as her bandages could be felt unraveling from her skin. "I guess ever since the night I came here she joined the group to be with InuYasha."

"So _she_ was the other woman? She looked a lot like you, but she was at the same time very different." Yoko grabbed a damp cloth and began cleaning the wound.

"Would you believe me if I said I was her reincarnation? We share part of the same soul."

"Really?" Yoko sounded astonished as Kagome nodded, staring at her hands.

Kagome winced at the cloth touching a raw part of her wound. For the first time she looked at her shoulder with no bandages on it. There were two clear sets of marks where the panther demon's claws had raked through her skin and flesh. The marks went deep still and did not show signs of scabbing any time soon. She brought a hand up to lightly touch the depressions in her flesh. They would definitely scar permanently.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the infirmary door opened. She glanced behind her and saw Sesshoumaru walking their way. Kagome brought her white gown up to cover her chest while Yoko was retrieving more clean bandages a few feet away.

"The hanyou and group has taken their leave." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Kagome nodded but stayed silent until he spoke up again.

"Shielding pain does not necessarily show strength, miko." He stared directly at her wound.

"I know, even though you do it regularly, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome pointed out quietly, glancing at him through the corner of her eye.

"That is a truth, this Sesshoumaru does not show pain often, but it still does not define strength."

"Then what should I have done differently in this situation?" She asked, curious about his answer.

"Nothing" He stated.

There was a moment of silence in which none of the three beings in the room spoke. Yoko was quick at bandaging Kagome's shoulder and already had Kagome's kimono soaking in warm water to get the blood out. Kagome wrapped herself fully in the white robe now that it wouldn't become bloodied. She turned towards Sesshoumaru and saw he had been holding her backpack.

"My bag…did Sango give that to you?" She looked at her bag, suddenly realizing how much she missed it.

"Hn" He nodded and handed it to her.

She took it and immediately started going through her possessions. She was relieved that her friends had eaten the food she packed. She also noted how nothing was moved out of place. She still had some changes of clothing, which she realized she didn't really need now that Sesshoumaru was giving her nicer clothing.

She remembered her mother and her packing everything a week or two ago. Her mom was always so worried and pressed to pack absolutely everything, even if she didn't need it.

Kagome reached to the bottom of her bag and pulled out an instant-picture camera, one that would print out a picture a few seconds after being taken and then you'd have to wave the picture around in the air for the image to appear. She laughed to herself, remembering her mother was so excited at the idea of Kagome taking pictures of the feudal era to bring home. Why no one had thought of it earlier, Kagome couldn't guess.

She turned to thank Sesshoumaru for delivering her bag, but he was gone. She huffed to herself; he had left without a sound again. She guessed he wasn't interested and had better things to do than wait for her.

"Don't worry about him, Kagome-chan." Yoko assured her friend.

Kagome stood from the bed and walked over to help Yoko in cleaning her kimono- it was kind of her fault she bled on it so she wanted to help.

* * *

Sesshoumaru crouched atop a building, staring out at the direction InuYasha's group had run to.

His eyebrow twitched as his beast laughed within him.

**You are intrigued by the human…Are you staring to care for her even?** His beast taunted.

_This Sesshoumaru is not. I am not as weak as our father._ His mind fought back.

**No, you are just as strong! Yet you are as weak as a pup. You protect the human like she is yours.**

_She and the jewel are under our protection. _Sesshoumaru growled at the voice within him.

**And how did that come to be? You saved the girl, the girl you do not care for, the girl who has sold her heart your half-brother. A simple miko.**

_She does not care for him anymore._

**Oh but she does. She may have appeared to let him go, but you and I both know her heart and mind still hold onto him. She is strong outwardly, but inside she is broken. Her scent alone tells it plain enough.**

_She is still stronger than the human we encountered over these years, and many others on top of that._

**You defend her again.** His beast started laughing again and Sesshoumaru scowled outwardly.

_I do not care for her._

**Do not lie. **

_I do not care for her!_

His beast did not reply. Only a faint and dark chuckle was present inside the daiyoukai.

_I do not care for her._

**Fine, you do not care for her, but you still wish to know more about her. She is not afraid of you, a rare human, let alone a miko, who does not fear you. Will you come to desire her for that?**

_This Sesshoumaru does not feel desire._

**Sure you do. You desired the Tessaiga. You desired the death of InuYasha. You desired strength and power. And now you desire a strong female worthy of you.**

_You stated the miko was weak. Do not contradict yourself, beast._

**I do not. She is much like you, weak and strong at the same time. Her will is strong, her passion is strong, and her energy and aura are strong. Her body is weak. Your will is strong, your passion is strong, your aura is strong, your energy is strong, your body is strong, but your **_**heart**_** is weak. The heart was our father's downfall. Will yours be your downfall, or your rise?**

* * *

Two days had passed since the confrontation with InuYasha. Kagome's shoulder was healing well. The gashes would no longer bleed and Kagome was able to use her arm in a full range of motion again, though she was still sore. She no longer wore bandages under her clothing.

The afternoon was a sunny one, and Kagome was determined.

She snuck around silently, tip-toeing around the corners of buildings and avoiding the courtyard. With camera in hand, she disabled the flash and aimed it around a corner and quickly took a picture.

She pulled back the camera immediately and waited for the photograph to come out. After a few seconds, she grabbed the fresh snapshot and waited for the image to appear. She smiled warmly when she saw a very nice picture of Rin playing in the flowerbeds.

Kagome peeked over into the courtyard again and saw Sesshoumaru sitting, resting against a wall. He seemed so peaceful sitting there, with his eyes closed and his hair slowly waving in the light breeze, Kagome couldn't resist bringing her camera up once more.

It couldn't hurt to get a picture of him, he probably wouldn't mind. Plus Kagome knew it'd be good for her grandpa to see a picture of what a daiyoukai really looks like, at least one that's not a mindless savage.

She looked up once more to make sure he hadn't moved, and seized the opportunity to take a good picture of the peaceful man. Once the photo was taken, she smiled and looked down at the camera, waiting patiently.

Once the photo came out she looked back up at where Sesshoumaru was sitting. He was gone.

Kagome felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck and peered over her shoulder slowly to see Sesshoumaru has appeared right behind her. Her lip twitched as he looked down at her.

"And what, miko, do you think you're doing?" He asked flatly.

"Heh… Sesshoumaru-sama… I didn't realize you were awake." She lied. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru would never sleep out in the open or in mid-afternoon.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the contraption the girl was carrying. A paper fluttered out of the end. He wasted no time in taking the whole thing for himself to examine.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome reached out for her stolen camera- and the picture that had almost come into focus now.

Sesshoumaru ignored her, and looked at the device from all sides, holding it in one clawed hand. He gently took the picture and looked at it closely. It was like a small painting of him, fixed into a tiny piece of glossy paper. His eyebrow rose and he glanced over and saw Kagome holding many more. He didn't think twice before taking them right from Kagome's hands and disregarded her objection to his actions.

There were pictures of Rin, pictures of his workers, pictures of the landscape. How did she acquire these?

"Miko, this device is from your time." He assumed.

"Yes, and I would very much like it back, Sesshoumaru-sama." She huffed, her face turning red from both irritation and embarrassment.

"How does it function?" He held up the camera in hand and pointed it at Kagome.

"You just aim at something you want a picture of and press the button on the top. Please will you give it back?" She pouted.

Sesshoumaru did what she had said and snapped a picture. Kagome went wide eyed as she heard the familiar clicking noise of the camera working. He had been pointing the camera at _her_. She stammered to gather her thoughts before the photo developed.

She tried to reach for the camera but Sesshoumaru kept it out of reach and examined the paper that came out.

"It is black." He sated, showing it to her.

"I know. You have to wait a little while." She said quietly, a blush of now pure embarrassment coming over her face. She had always been camera-shy. After a few seconds of Kagome shuffling her feet the picture developed and Sesshoumaru stared at the picture.

He had snapped a picture of Kagome while she was still pouting. Her lower lip was protruding the slightest with an upset and defeated look on her face. Her eyes were large and glowing a chocolate brown staring at him right through the picture.

The whimsical photo caused a smile to threaten appearing on the daiyoukai's lips. He made a noise that Kagome could only think of as a small chuckle and it took her by surprise.

She let out a small whine out of her frustration. He still hadn't given her back her camera or the photos.

The small noise coming from the woman had gotten Sesshoumaru's attention back from the photo. He glanced at her to see her face was tinged pink and a fine crease had formed on her forehead in frustration. He regained his inner composure and gave back her possessions. He started back towards the courtyard.

Kagome double checked to make sure she had all of her photos. She picked up the one of her Sesshoumaru had taken by accident. She smiled down at it; it was kinda funny and cute at the same time. Glancing back over at Sesshoumaru, she decided she would try to talk to him again once she put her camera away.

She started walking back to her room. Kagome thought about how she might go about getting him to talk more. Ever since he saved her, she'd been seeing a more complex person that she strived to understand. She wanted to get under that mask.

He was proving still to be a tough code to crack. His reactions and responses were limited, and usually replaceable by a 'Hn'.

Kagome dropped her camera and photos on her bed lazily and returned to the courtyard. He hadn't moved from his spot, just like she'd hoped. He barely flinched when she took a seat next to him, though he did throw her a cautious look out of his lowered eyes.

The two did not say anything for a long while. They just sat and watched Rin play.

Kagome took a deep, relaxed breath. She felt oddly comfortable.

Anyone else might have felt awkward in her situation, sitting next to someone who could easily kill her with the flick of his wrist, let alone staying in his 'home' instead of being with friends she trusted- not that she didn't trust Sesshoumaru. She admitted to herself that she would never think of herself in this situation, but with him protecting her, he had earned her trust.

Kagome closed her eyes, letting her mind unwind and daydream.

"You are a strange girl, miko." Sesshoumaru's deep voice brought Kagome out of her dreaming.

"How so, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She did not open her eyes.

"You are completely relaxed sitting so close to this Sesshoumaru."

"That is considered strange? It is a beautiful day. How could one _not_ be relaxed?" She could feel his eyes on her. He was waiting for a different answer. "And…I know I am not in any danger around you at this moment in time."

"You are confident in this?" He questioned.

"Yes," She nodded. "Though, will you continue trying to kill me and InuYasha once I return to him?" Sesshoumaru snorted as a response.

"My brother and I will always feud."

"Ah, I see." She started to play with the fabric of her clothing.

"This Sesshoumaru will not try to kill you, miko. I have no reason to."

"Not anymore?" Kagome smiled, refraining from counting how many times he had tried to kill her and InuYasha.

"Hn" He said and looked back at Rin. Kagome finally looked up at him, studying his features. She wanted him to speak. She wanted to know who was under that mask.

He glanced over at her again. She was staring at him again. The woman was persistent.

"How is your shoulder?" He gave in and continued light conversation.

"Better." She said sadly, looking back to her hands.

"Should you not be happy this time, miko? You will soon be able to join your companions."

"I am happy. I just hope they will not be angry with me." She sighed, thinking of all of her friends and wondering if she made the right choice to stay with Sesshoumaru for the time being.

"Why would they be upset with you?" He questioned.

"Probably for being so stubborn and difficult" she laughed lightly. "I did the opposite of what they were expecting, and they don't trust you. I was surprised that they didn't try harder to take me with them two days ago."

"You trust this Sesshoumaru?" He raised an eyebrow and watched her actions from the corner of his eye.

"Yes." Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin upon them, wrapping her arms around her shins.

How easily she could turn to trust someone, especially someone like him, Sesshoumaru wondered, he could never quite understand.

"When will you return to them, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Tomorrow. I have confidence you know where they are? Plus I know you probably want to get out of this place soon. You said yourself you don't like being here, so me keeping you here for a couple days must be boring you." She grinned to herself.

_Not at all._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _These days have been quite interesting to say the least._

**Desire…** His beast taunted from within, earning a reflexive growl from the daiyoukai.

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome heard his growl.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru rose and started to walk out of the courtyard.

She watched him as he left. She counted his steps, and watched his silvery hair wave back and forth in his strides. His hair used to remind her of InuYasha's, but she had learned it was actually very different. Sesshoumaru's hair was a much more deep silver with hints of light blue in the right amount of light, compared to InuYasha's pure white. Sesshoumaru's hair looked softer, and probably would feel that way if she ever got the chance to test her theory.

Kagome didn't notice a warm blush creep onto her face when she thought of being close enough to feel his soft hair. She smiled and rose. She decided to go find Yoko and talk with her.

* * *

Kagome stood in the courtyard, lost in thought. She has had five days to try to clear her mind from thoughts of InuYasha. Every morning the weight on her heart would lessen, but she knew she was far from over him, especially when she would see him again today- with Kikyo. What would she say to either of them?

Kagome stood straight and furrowed her brow. She remembered telling herself she would be strong. Just like with their confrontation three days prior, she would be strong. She would put on a smile and let Kikyo have him. She would act like she did not care. She would get over them and be her own person.

Kagome turned her head at nearing footsteps. Rin was first to approach her and give her a tight hug. Kagome knelt down and squeezed the girl back.

"Rin doesn't want Kagome to go." The girl pouted. "Rin has been having too much fun with Kagome-chan."

"It's okay, Rin. I'll see you again sometime and we can play some more. I'm not leaving forever." Kagome soothed the child.

"Promise?" Rin's big brown eyes looked up at the older girl.

"I promise." Kagome patted the girl on the head and stood back up, looking to Sesshoumaru.

"You have all of your possessions, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai" Kagome patted her big yellow backpack by her side, overstuffed with the clothing Sesshoumaru was letting her keep.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked out of the courtyard with Kagome close behind. Once outside the walls, Sesshoumaru stopped walking and half-turned back to Kagome.

"They are at some distance away, we will fly." He stated and held out his hand.

She hesitated before nodding and coming close enough to him where she grabbed his hand. He pulled her forward and latched am arm tightly around her waist. Kagome felt her feet lift off the ground and glanced beneath her to watch a misty cloud form under their feet. She started to get dizzy as the ground grew father and father away beneath her. She swallowed hard and forced her eyes to the horizon. She dared not look down.

Sesshoumaru eyed her staring intently at nothing in particular. He smiled lightly.

"Afraid of heights are we, miko?" He almost taunted.

Kagome shook her head from side to side quickly but kept herself focused ahead.

"You need not worry; this Sesshoumaru will not let you fall." He tightened his grip around her waist to reassure her.

Kagome sighed and let herself relax into Sesshoumaru's side slightly. Glancing around at the landscape, she noticed Sesshoumaru's hair swish by her side every now and then. It would come close enough that if she held out her hand she could touch it.

She took a quick glance at Sesshoumaru to make sure he wasn't watching her and she gently took a lock of his hair into her hands. His hair was softer than her own, she discovered. She twisted the strands of hair around her fingers, watching how it reflected the light.

A cough came from Kagome's side and she immediately released the lock of hair. She looked up at Sesshoumaru to see his eyes narrowed down at her.

_A strange girl, indeed. _Sesshoumaru thought as she released his hair.

"Eheheh…Sorry…" Kagome smiled timidly. At least he's not going to kill her for it, right? He said he wouldn't kill her when she's under his protection, but Kagome didn't want to push it too far.

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms over her abdomen, holding her elbows with her hands. She wondered how far everyone had gotten in three days' time. The pair flew high above the forests and soon Kagome could see the end of it. There was a sparkling lake and what seemed like endless grasslands. Kagome could even see a few small villages scattered amongst the hills.

The western lands were indeed beautiful. Kagome scanned the lands below with sparkling energetic eyes, forgetting her previous fear of heights. It appeared Sesshoumaru was flying to the direction of a small town across the lake along the water's edge. Kagome's assumptions were correct when she felt her friend's auras.

They started to descend. Kagome's stomach fluttered as they neared the ground. The pair landed softly upon the ground, toes first, and Sesshoumaru released his grip on Kagome once he knew she was steady enough to walk. Kagome shifted her weight and put her yellow backpack on comfortably and walked alongside the daiyoukai.

"You are sure you are ready to see them, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, approaching the village outskirts.

"Yeah, there are still shards out there so we gotta keep moving." Kagome nodded, reflexively playing with the necklace sitting atop her kimono before tucking it out of sight.

"Hn. You can find your companions on your own from here." Sesshoumaru stopped at the small town's entrance. He didn't want to cause a commotion in the small human village, being a youkai of course. Kagome stopped as well and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, for everything you've done." She smiled up at him.

Her remark caused him to look down at her once more, but he did not respond to her beyond that.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-sama. Keep taking good care of Rin, and we'll meet again whenever fate may decide." With that Kagome spun on her heel and walked into the small town.

Sesshoumaru watched her go. He waited in the same spot for a couple moments after she was gone, staring at nothing before turning and returning to the air. His hand reached into his sleeve and felt for the small hidden object he had in his possession. He grabbed a hold on the paper and brought it out to his view.

Looking at the small photo of Kagome, his eyes softened the slightest. What force had compelled him to take the photo, he was still trying to understand.

* * *

Kagome wandered through the village, eyes darting at every person that she passed. She knew her friends were here, but finding them could prove to be quite the task. People hustled and bustled around the marketplace area and Kagome weaved past walking villagers doing their shopping. Kagome heard a familiar voice from ahead at a fruit stand and quickened her pace in that direction.

"Sango!" Kagome called out and waved her hand above the crowd.

"Kagome?" Sango turned her head. "Kagome! You're back!" Sango quickly approached her friend and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Well, Lady Kagome! Welcome back. I trust you're feeling well now?" Miroku stepped forwards towards the two girls with a smile. His hand wandered to Sango's backside in one fluid motion while the demon hunter's back was turned. Sango stiffened and quickly turned, palm extended to the monk's face. Kagome laughed at her friends' never-changing behaviors.

"Yes," Kagome nodded after they all settled down. "I'm all healed for the most part." She stretched her shoulders in circular motions, only mildly sore.

"Well we were just getting some shopping done. We just need to pick up a few more things." Sango said.

"Ah, okay. Oh, hey, Sango? Could we maybe pick up another bow and some arrows? Mine kinda...um, broke." Kagome scratched the back of her head and smiled timidly.

"Of course" Sango smiled and started babbling to Kagome about how the days have gone without her. InuYasha had been distant for almost the whole day after coming to talk three days prior. He had started to talk again the day after, and none of it had been too friendly. Sango explained how he and _Kikyo_ had even fought over little things. Upon entering the topic of Kikyo, Sango explained how she had been keeping her distance from the group at first, but they eventually welcomed her in cautiously, as it seemed the right thing to do.

Shippo had missed Kagome very much and only talked to Sango and Miroku. At least that was when the kit _did_ talk, since he had been very silent and patient for Kagome's return. Days were long until the group had stumbled upon this village and decided to stay for a while, Sango explained. They could start moving again now that Kagome was back.

"Speaking of everyone else," Kagome started softly. "Where are they?"

"I couldn't tell you where InuYasha and Kikyo are, they've been keeping to themselves for most of the day. Though I suspect they'll be back soon once they realize you're here. Shippo is waiting back at where we're staying. He'll be very happy to see you!" Sango smiled and Kagome nodded.

They were just finishing up they groceries and Kagome had picked out a simple bow and a bundle of arrows. They were off to where everyone was staying, which was a small traveler's house near the edge of the town opposite of where Kagome had entered.

The trio didn't even have time to open the front door before Shippo jumped out and into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome! You're back!" The kit squealed with joy, nuzzling into her collarbone. Kagome hugged the child, enjoying his warm welcome. Kagome couldn't reply back to the boy before InuYasha stepped out of the cabin, staring at her.

Kagome put Shippo down and looked up to InuYasha, putting on a small friendly smile and ignoring the pull in her chest. InuYasha walked up to Kagome and quickly pulled her into a bear-hug, this time keeping mind of her shoulder just in case. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around the hanyou's shoulders. InuYasha took in a deep breath before scowling.

"You still smell of that bastard." He said quietly.

"It's nice to see you too, InuYasha." Kagome's eyebrow twitched and released her friend from their embrace.

"InuYasha…Watch yourself." Sango hissed at the hanyou.

"Well I can't blame him." Kagome laughed. "I can't help it if I smell like a person whom I've spent five days with. Heck it probably took all those days to get _your_ scent off of me, InuYasha." Her plan worked and the atmosphere seemed lighter than before.

"Five days it's been?" Miroku chimed in. "It seems longer than that."

"Well it's no use waiting any longer than you already have. When are we going to start moving again?" Kagome looked at all of her friends.

"Once you're ready, Kagome. Just don't take too long." InuYasha put his hands into his sleeves. "We still gotta get the rest of the jewel shards."

"I'm ready any time today." Kagome shrugged. "But before we go, I need to take care of something first." Kagome walked past InuYasha towards the door of the small hut. InuYasha stepped back cautiously and blocked Kagome's path. His aura turned uneasy.

"InuYasha, could you let Kikyo and I talk for a little while…alone, please?" Kagome stared at the door over InuYasha's shoulders, not making eye contact.

InuYasha hesitated but stepped out of the way slowly. Kagome muttered a small 'thank you' before stepping into the small accommodation and closing the door behind her. She stood there for a few seconds, only looking at the floorboards. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, finally looking up at Kikyo sitting before a small fire.

"Hello, Kikyo." Kagome put on her mask of a smile and nodded to the other miko.

"Kagome." Kikyo acknowledged Kagome's presence but kept her eyes on the flame she was tending to.

Kagome walked forward cautiously and sat next to the obviously uncomfortable girl before her. She folded her legs neatly to avoid wrinkling her lavender kimono, which Sesshoumaru had also given her. Kagome glanced into the cast iron pot over the small flame at what looked like some sort of stew bubbling, but certainly didn't smell like anything edible. Kikyo sighed and Kagome returned her attention to the clay miko who began to speak.

"Kagome, I've decided I'm not going to leave-"

"I don't want you to go." Kagome butted in before Kikyo could finish. Kikyo stared at the girl before giving a very confused look.

"You _want_ me to stay?" She asked.

"Yes, Kikyo, I want you to stay with all of us. You're good for InuYasha, and as long as he's happy we can all be happy, right?" Kagome found herself tugging at the ends of her kimono.

"But Kagome…" Kikyo's eyes were sad when Kagome looked back up.

"I'm letting you have him, Kikyo. I'm tired of us trying to beat each other when I've known he'd always return to you. I was a fool for getting my own heart mixed into all of this and I want to fix it." Kagome's voice was strained and she clutched the fabric in her palms. She soon found Kikyo's hand covering her own.

"Are you sure?" Kikyo sounded nervous.

"Yeah. It's been on my mind for quite a while. What InuYasha and I have, it's nothing but a friendship struggling to become what it's not. Anything beyond 'just friends' simply wouldn't work out. Then I see the way he gets whenever you two meet, and I realize this is never going to end unless we compromise and get him to make his decision. He'll never be able to make one out loud though, so I'm saying it for him. He's chosen you and you've chosen him. That's all there is to it." Kagome's voice had gotten quieter and quieter with each sentence she spoke.

"I know how much this pains you, Kagome. I can feel how your heart is feeling, and you're very strong in doing this for us. Thank you." Kikyo smiled warmly.

"I'm getting there." Kagome sighed. "I just wish there was more I could do."

"You've done enough, Kagome. Considering all the things I've done, you've shown more than enough kindness to me just today." Kikyo gave a light squeeze to Kagome's hands.

"So we're all good now? We can all continue without this wall of tension separating all of us?" Kagome smiled.

"I hope so, yes." Kikyo smiled back and released Kagome's hands.

"Well we should probably let the others in; I know InuYasha's been dying to try to hear through the door." Kagome rolled her eyes, thankful of a temporary barrier she put over the room. She let the barrier down and InuYasha toppled into the room from leaning on the door so much already. The two girls laughed at the clumsy peeping hanyou. InuYasha looked up, utterly confused and at a loss for words at the peacefulness of the room.

Shippo, Miroku and Sango peered into the room, hearing the sound of laughter. They were pleasantly surprised to see how happy everyone seemed. The thickness of the air seemed to have finally lifted off their group with Kagome's return, and everything could start getting back to normal.

* * *

Notes: Whew, long chapter!

Yes, I'm having this story where Sesshoumaru's beast has a voice within him. I'm sorry if you don't believe in that concept, but it helps me show his inner turmoil (when he has it).

And sorry, he's not going to be traveling with Kagome so soon! He still hates InuYasha's guts too much to be willing to do that. And he has a life as the Lord of the West. He has duties to attend to!

Again, I'm not demanding that you review, but they are an immense boost in morale! I currently am at least four chapters away from the ending, so your comments could help speed that up! And if I get the story finished before I run out of chapters to post, I might even update faster! (Okay, yeah, maybe I am asking for reviews…they make me feel good )

Stay tuned for the newest chapter next week! (God I sound like a TV commercial)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides original ones.

Notes: Okay, I got a review or two saying that the last chapter was a bit slow and "disappointing" dare I say, and I'll admit, it might seem that way to readers who don't know the ending or what's coming up next, but I PROMISE that there is a reason for everything I write. It may seem like fillers, but more than likely they're not. Just keep holding on, please! This chapter is where things kinda kick into gear. c:

(I am not calling out anyone in this note, I am just informing you as readers that this story will pick up and I hope that you will stick with me until the end Love you all!) Now enough of my ranting; as promised, a chapter a day early for you all!

* * *

The group of 7 began traveling again that day. But before they could even get a foot on the ground, argument had already begun.

"I say we stick near the lake." InuYasha offered his opinion.

"If there was a jewel shard near the lake, Kagome would know by now." Sango explained. "I say we head further west."

"You don't know that! There could be one on the other _side_ of the lake!" The hanyou spat. Miroku held up a hand to get his say in the matter.

"I agree with Sango, branching out from this area would be best." Miroku nodded at his own remark.

"We might not be able to find any villages out there! It's probably littered with demons too." InuYasha turned defensive.

"That has never stopped you before, InuYasha. More demons means more chances for one of them to have a shard!" Sango frowned at the hanyou who was looking at Kikyo instead of any of them. "We can take care of ourselves if we run into demons."

InuYasha stared at each of his friends, mostly Kikyo and Kagome. He knew Kikyo was fragile, and Kagome to his knowledge always got herself into trouble. Kagome saw how InuYasha paid close attention to her when it came to the topic of battles, and her lip twitched.

"Well I don't want to take the chance!" InuYasha grumbled. Kagome shook her head.

"InuYasha" Kagome said quietly. "There aren't any jewel shards near the lake, believe me."

"What, did you go and do a lap around the lake with that bastard in all your free time?" InuYasha snapped back.

"InuYasha! Sesshoumaru simply flew me over the lake on our way here and I didn't sense anything." Kagome put her hands on her hips as she watched InuYasha tense at his brother's name. The hanyou's ears started to press against his head.

Then one of his ears twitched back up and he raised his head to smell the air. The hair on Kirara's back started to prickle and the tiny demon started growling. Kagome was about to ask what InuYasha's problem was when the group heard screams from behind them.

On cue, the group started running back into town. InuYasha cursed when he recognized the scent in the air. They all turned a corner to be met with a large cloud of miasma.

"Naraku! Show yourself!" InuYasha shouted into the cloud and unsheathed Tessaiga.

There was no response other than the screams of the civilians within the cloud. Sango quickly got out masks and handed them out. Kagome put her mask on as quickly as possible and ran straight into the cloud in front of everyone else. She had to save as many innocent people as possible. InuYasha still stood in place though, staring at how everyone had just run straight into the cloud of poisonous gas before jumping into it himself.

Kagome ran with Miroku and put up a small barrier to keep the miasma away as they ran, gathering as many people as possible and shielding them under her barrier. There were demons in the cloud, Kagome discovered. Glad she had gotten a bow and some arrows, she shot down anything that was attacking people or herself. When they had gathered a small crowd, Kagome and Miroku led them out of the cloud and went straight back in for more people.

Sango ran with Hiraikotsu in hand and Kirara by her side, transformed into her saber-toothed form. They helped thin the mass of demons. And kept their eyes open through the stinging miasma for Naraku.

InuYasha was only looking for one demon in particular, or rather, half-demon. He flew through the cloud multiple times in different spots trying to find his enemy but couldn't seem to find the wretched being. He cursed again and leapt into the cloud once more. This time he struck gold with Tessaiga and found Naraku.

"Naraku, bastard! What the hell do you want?" InuYasha shouted, not letting the dark-haired hanyou out of sight in the smoke. Naraku cackled.

"Do you even have to ask, InuYasha? The jewel." He smirked and let out a wave of demons to attack InuYasha.

In one of Kagome and Miroku's runs into the miasma, they came across Kikyo as well. Kikyo looked like she had been searching for them and quickly stepped over to Kagome. Kikyo said something into Kagome's ear and they both nodded. The two priestesses held their hands above their heads for a moment until a barrier formed overhead. They channeled their powers and made the barrier larger and larger and larger, forcing the miasma up and away from the village. Now with the miasma severely lessened, everyone could see what was happening overhead.

InuYasha and Naraku were fighting it out, as usual. Neither of them seemed to be gaining any ground. Kagome turned her head to gather the remaining villagers and any that had fallen unconscious from the poison. Once they were all safe she told Kikyo and Miroku to watch over the wounded. They nodded as Kagome ran back to the center of the village to join the fighting.

She looked up at Naraku, not even in his baboon pelt. He was flying above the rooftops and had begun sprouting root-like appendages while releasing a steady amount of demons. Kagome scowled. It was just another _damn_ puppet. She had learned to notice the difference between real and fake, mostly by the absence of a tainted jewel to sense. Kagome loaded an arrow into her bow and fueled her miko energy until it glowed brightly.

She shot the arrow and was met with a dull pain in her shoulder. She grabbed hold of her scars, knowing she really shouldn't be shooting arrows yet until she was 100% healed.

The arrow she had shot went straight through one of Naraku's twisting appendages and burned what was still attached up to the hanyou's torso where Naraku scowled and discarded it from his body. He turned his attention to the girl glaring at him from the ground.

"Hey Naraku! Keep your eyes on me!" InuYasha shouted and took another swipe at Naraku, only to have it be dodged. Naraku appeared right above Kagome and loomed over the girl as she widened her eyes in shock.

"My my, what do we have here?" He cooed. "You've been injured, my dear Kagome. Though you don't smell of InuYasha like you usually do, why is that?"

Kagome glowered at Naraku and loaded an arrow and pointed it at the villain's face. The tip of the arrow was just inches away from his forehead. Naraku chuckled again as the arrow began to radiate pink swirls of energy.

InuYasha attempted to strike at Naraku again but was met with a face full of demons and was caused to be delayed.

"Whoops. No InuYasha for now, little girl." Naraku glided closer over Kagome, but she stood her ground and put more energy into her arrow, little by little.

"Don't need him." Was all she said in response and took a step forward, tapping the arrowhead on Naraku's head, causing a singed red mark to form.

"You don't? And what are you going to do with this puny little arrow, hm? It won't do you much good." Naraku's smirk faded when he saw a matching one on Kagome's lips.

The burning sensation on his forehead increased and he had to close his eyes and back away from the bright white light causing him such discomfort. He opened his eyes again to see pure white energy in place of the arrow. The light had completely blocked it from view. He scowled.

"You're gotten a bit stronger. But it still won't work Kagome."

"I know, but I can still show off, eh?" Kagome sneered and shot the arrow at Naraku's throat.

To her dismay Naraku dodged at the cost of a couple locks of hair being sliced off and singed. In the swift motion Naraku had knocked the bow from Kagome's hand and it clattered down on the ground. They could hear InuYasha's cry out for Kagome as the demons prevented him from advancing.

Naraku grabbed a hold on Kagome's forearms and stared into her eyes. Kagome glared right back and held her hands close to her chest in tight little fists.

Sango burst into the scene and yelled out from seeing Naraku's grasp on Kagome and charged forward, flinging her weapon towards Naraku's back, careful not to hit Kagome. A demon blocked the attack and Naraku continued to stare at Kagome, eyes moving down to where the jewel was under her clothing.

Kagome scowled at the half-demon's wandering eyes and formulated a plan in her mind. She remembered the second day with Sesshoumaru, the demon couple had tried attacking her and she had created a ball of energy, which seemed to work wonderfully. She secretly started forming one in her fists, shielding the light with her fingers.

Naraku's eyes fell on the chain holding the jewel around Kagome's neck and released one of her hands to reach for it. It turned out to be a bad decision on his part. With one hand free Kagome uncovered her orb of light and pushed it into Naraku's chest. He winced and shouted, stumbling backwards in pain as the orb dug a hole into his chest. Kagome continued to push it the orb deeper into the man's chest cavity and she watched him scream out when he tried to grab hold of it.

Naraku's pain ceased the flow of demons attacking InuYasha and Sango and they jumped at the opening. Kagome caught sight of them out of the corners of her eyes and quickly stepped backwards and let InuYasha's Tessaiga tear Naraku in half.

InuYasha landed a few feet beyond Naraku and quickly turned to see that he had indeed made full contact. Naraku's body fell to the ground, but deflated at the same time. InuYasha stepped towards the mass of clothing and picked up a small wooden puppet. He growled and threw it back at the ground forcefully, cursing repeatedly.

Sango ran to Kagome's side, checking her for injuries and frantically asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Sango, not even a scratch." Kagome reassured her friend and retrieved her bow from the ground.

Kagome looked back up and frowned. The village buildings were in shambles. The demons had put holes in the roofs and walls and even set a few houses on fire. There were still villagers hurt from the demons and miasma. Sango followed Kagome's gaze and understood her troubles.

"Kagome, this wasn't our fault, it was Naraku's." Sango frowned as well.

"But this happens too frequently. Wherever we go Naraku follows and things like these happen. These buildings are peoples' homes. It's probably all they have." Kagome clutched her hands into fists.

"Well what can we do? We don't have any money. We can't stick around to help because we have to find the rest of the shards and the real Naraku." Sango said silently.

"I know." Kagome stared at the dirt below her. "That's what I hate, that we can't do anything about it."

"But we've already done something for them. We saved their lives. That's gotta count for something." The demon slayer offered a small smile and started pulling Kagome away.

"I guess that's true." Kagome returned the small smile and followed her friend to join with the others.

* * *

InuYasha cursed again. Kikyo tried to comfort him by massaging his shoulders lightly but it didn't do much good. He hated being taunted by Naraku like that. Why couldn't they just find the real one and kill him, he wondered.

The group was on the move again after sending their condolences to the village and wishing the people best of luck in repairing their houses and shops.

InuYasha led the group with Kikyo walking next to him and the rest of the group a few yards behind, trying to have friendly conversation. Shippo and Kirara were talking in their own secret language again.

"So Kagome" Sango pulled her over and spoke quietly. "What was it like staying with Sesshoumaru?"

"You'd be surprised." Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew this conversation would come up more than once, and this was only the start.

"Explain, please?" Sango's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Well the first night when he brought me in I guess he didn't know what to do with me while I was unconscious, so he just set me down on his bed!" Kagome told her stories of the past few days to Sango, whose eyes just got wider and wider with every interesting fact about the Ice Prince they had never known before. She explained how she had been attacked by some of his subordinates, but they turned out to be nothing she couldn't handle. She explained her and Sesshoumaru's strangely peaceful conversations and the time she spent with Rin. Kagome even told Sango about the flight over to the village earlier that day.

The two girls spoke softly to each other, but they both knew everyone could hear them. From Miroku's occasional chuckle and InuYasha's twitching dog ears, it made Kagome want to keep talking all day, but she knew she shouldn't.

It started to get dark and there was no sign of jewel shards, villages, or even woodland areas to take shelter and gather wood for a fire. Luckily Kagome still had her yellow backpack and everyone had sandwiches for dinner and watched the stars in the nighttime.

Gazing up at the stars, Kagome looked back at the days' happenings with Naraku. She was pleased with herself on how she fought and that Naraku underestimated her. For once she wasn't a damsel in distress; she was in control of the situation for the most part. Though she found herself wondering…where was Sesshoumaru when Naraku had invaded his lands? Surely the lord knew of Naraku's presence, but he never showed. It was funny; Kagome almost missed him coming to save her again.

* * *

It had been a week since the encounter with Naraku. The group had finally come across a village and was able to replenish food reserves in Kagome's bag among other necessities. They decided to only stay overnight in fear of a recurrence of attacks.

The group rested in their place of accommodation and watched the sun get lower and lower in the sky. Kagome looked at everyone, Shippo was curled up with Kirara next to Miroku, Sango was next to him, and InuYasha and Kikyo were sitting apart and talking silently to each other. Kagome smiled at their happiness, but inwardly frowned at the tug on her heart that appeared. It was no use just sitting here and doing nothing, and Kagome had noticed some dirt on her Kimono, so she stood.

"I'm going to go take a bath at the hot springs. Wanna come, Sango?" Kagome smiled when her friend stood up with her and latched arms.

"Of course, Kagome! Safety in numbers, right?" Sango gave a glaring look towards Miroku, who put his hands up defensively.

Kagome nodded with a smile and grabbed her bag of washing supplies. The two girls walked out arm-in-arm towards the awaiting hot springs, which were just past the tree line of a nearby woodland area. They found it with no problem and took no time discarding their layers of clothing- looking away from each other of course- and sinking into the steamy waters.

Kagome sunk down to her chin and watched her hair spiraling around in the water around her. She looked up to Sango approaching who had kept her hair up. The two sat diagonal from each other and let out relaxed sighs.

"Kagome, don't you usually put your hair up too?" Sango questioned, breaking the peaceful silence.

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess so but I didn't bring anything to tie it up with." She brought her hands out of the water to twist her hair over one shoulder in an attempt to gain control of her messy hair.

Sango watched the girl play with her hair. Her hair was covering a majority of her shoulder that was out of the water, but Sango could see jagged red marks under patches of her hair. She frowned and brought her hand up to move Kagome's hair off of her shoulder.

Now Sango could see the extent of the scars, running over the top and side of her shoulder. Sango inhaled sharply at the thought of how much pain those must have caused her. Sango had some scars herself to sport as well.

"Do they still hurt?" Sango asked quietly, averting her eyes up to Kagome's face.

"Not anymore" She shook her head. "They've healed nicely and I can use my bow without soreness anymore." She smiled.

"Healed nicely? Kagome, those scars aren't going to go away…ever." Sango said worriedly.

"I know and I'm fine with that. What's the point of saying you've been in all these battles if you don't have proof, right? That and they're moderately easy to hide if I need to."

"True, but a girl like you shouldn't have scars like that." Sango lowered her head so her bottom lip touched the warm water and ignored the small 'hmph' that came from Kagome.

They changed topics and continued talking. After washing their hair with Kagome's shampoo, the girls prepared to head back to the others. Kagome slipped into a thin white kimono which she usually wore under her normal ones. Looking down at the fabric in hand, she stood and turned to Sango.

"I'm gonna wash my clothes, they got a bit dirty. I'll meet up with you later." Kagome waited until Sango was out of sight before turning back to the water.

She knelt down at the edge and dipped a small washcloth into the water. She gently started wiping the dirt off of the kimono. Its color returned to its normal spring green and she could see the blue pattern along the edges once more.

She touched the pattern gently with her fingertips and let her mind wander in the peaceful silence. This was the first kimono he had given her. She wondered where he was. How was Rin doing? They were probably traveling somewhere.

Kagome shook her head. They could take care of themselves, knowing Sesshoumaru. But…did Kagome really _know_ him? She could barely call him a friend, more of an acquaintance. Last week was the only time they had really conversed together beyond a confrontation. Kagome didn't think it was quite enough to make them _friends_, no matter how much she wanted it to be.

She _wanted_ to be friends, though? Kagome brought a finger to her chin, wondering the reasons of why it would be nice to befriend the powerful and dangerous daiyoukai. It could possibly stop fights between him and InuYasha- but it wasn't likely. He could be another ally to kill Naraku. Though when Kagome thought about it more, he already kind of was. Sesshoumaru wanted Naraku dead just like the rest of them, but for his own different reasons.

She knew he could protect her, but only if he _wanted_ to. He could also turn around just as quickly and kill her. She had seen him in action, and to put it bluntly- he was merciless 98% of the time. The other 2% were the rare times he could be convinced otherwise, usually by Rin.

Thinking of the relationship between the demon and the child, she knew somewhere under that mask and all that ice, there was a heart. If there wasn't, Rin wouldn't be here. He felt something that allowed the girl to travel with him. An unlikely pair, Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru didn't come off as the _fatherly_ type either. Though she admitted she didn't know much about demon families, so she erased her previous judgment.

Kagome blinked a couple of times, coming back into reality. She looked down and realized she had completely spaced out and didn't make any progress cleaning her kimono. She scrubbed the fabric, but found it useless to keep her mind straight. She struggled to concentrate on her cleaning.

Eventually she gave up, her kimono _mostly_ cleaned. She threw her rag to her pile of shampoo products lazily, not even wanting to get up. She straightened the fabric on her lap to let it dry, but wrinkled it all over again after pounding her fists into it harder than she had anticipated.

_Why was that demon so confusing?_ She wondered somewhat angrily. Kagome could say he was like a puzzle with a thousand pieces, but she thought two thousand sounded more accurate.

"You seem frustrated, miko." A velvety voice came from across the spring.

Kagome didn't move her eyes from her fists at first, slightly shocked and wondering if she was imagining things. She looked up to see the object of her frustration standing before her, his image slightly faded by the steam of the hot spring between them.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama" She choked out his name before regaining her composure. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Must I remind you these lands belong to me?" He sounded bored.

Sesshoumaru wondered to himself why he had come to her. He wasn't going anywhere in particular when he picked up her scent not too far away, and his curiosity seemed to get the best of him. He was just glad that InuYasha wasn't with her.

"Right" She kicked herself mentally. "How's Rin doing?" That was the only thing she could come up with without making the conversation awkward.

"She is doing well."

"That's good… Hey," A thought came back to her mind. "Where were you when Naraku appeared a week ago? I know you probably sensed him on your lands…"

"The situation was under control. There was no need for me to be there." He stated and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"A whole village was destroyed. _Very_ under control." She said sarcastically towards the demon lord. She remembering the devastation Naraku had caused to that village and all the people there. Kagome slipped her arms into the mostly dry clothing and tied the sash loosely around her waist.

"It does not matter to this Sesshoumaru what happens to human settlements." He frowned slightly. What did humans matter to him?

"Well then excuse me for believing the _lord and protector_ of his lands wouldn't let some _half-demon_ terrorize what belonged to him." She said with a slight edge to her voice.

Kagome's back suddenly slammed hard on a tree and her breath was knocked out of her lungs. She gasped and felt claws tightly coiled around her throat. Looking up she met familiar golden eyes burning into her own.

"Watch your mouth, woman, or you will find yourself with a reason for me to harm you." He hissed as his grip tightened. "You have no right to judge this Sesshoumaru's actions."

"Or lack of?" Kagome choked out under his grip and felt blood be drawn from his sharp nails.

The two stood there in silence for a few moments, glaring at each other. Kagome could feel warm blood trickle down her throat and onto her clothing.

_Damnit…I just washed this. _Kagome cursed in her mind.

_Wait… _Kagome smiled inwardly. _I'm being threatened by a demon, I'm bleeding from his claws around my neck, and yet the thing I'm worried about is getting a stain on my clothing? Shouldn't I be worried about my life here?_

_No. All he's doing is giving an empty threat. If he wanted to kill me then he would have already. I'm just pushing a few buttons here._

Kagome brought her hands up to Sesshoumaru's wrist. His eyes widened a fraction at the unexpected physical contact. Her gentle fingers wrapped around his own, giving them a small tug. His grip loosened and Kagome pried away his claws and let the youkai's hand fall to his side. She started to move and Sesshoumaru backed away.

"I should be getting back to InuYasha before he comes looking for me." She avoided his gaze as she turned to the direction of the town.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He hadn't thought about the hanyou. He saw the obvious marks around her throat that she would be sporting back into town, and his scent would undoubtedly tell his half-brother it was him.

He looked down to his hand. There was still blood under his claws. He growled to himself and clenched the hand into a fist. Why, he wondered, did he let his temper get the best of him? Why couldn't she just be a respectful little human like others would in recognizing his status as a daiyoukai?

Because she wasn't like all the other humans, she was different. Her scent was always fresh and clean, usually of vanilla. Most humans here didn't care about their sanitation, another reason why Sesshoumaru disliked their race. She also spoke differently, bolder than most humans- and youkai- would dare speak towards him. She dressed differently, wearing outfits that became uncomfortably revealing at times. Though Sesshoumaru wouldn't deny he was pleased to see she was still wearing the clothing he had given her.

He spun on his heel and washed the blood from his hand in the hot spring and then started back to an awaiting troupe.

* * *

"That goddamn bastard… I'm gonna kill him!" InuYasha snarled, flexing his claws.

After her run-in with Sesshoumaru, Kagome had done her best to walk calmly back into town. Once there she had found some water where she could see her reflection and check her neck. She wiped off the dried blood from the five small cuts circling her throat. They were hardly noticeable with her hair down, and for that Kagome was a little bit glad. But not glad enough knowing InuYasha's sense of smell.

She had cautiously and awkwardly slipped back into the place of their accommodation. It had only taken about twenty seconds before InuYasha was all over her, sniffing at her throat before moving her hair aside to see the small cuts and putting pieces together.

"InuYasha, stop!" Kagome grabbed a hold on the hanyou's sleeve as he tried to storm outside.

"Why should I? He deserves to be dead!" InuYasha spat and tried to break free.

"No he doesn't! It was my fault, InuYasha. I pushed a few of the wrong buttons and he overreacted." Kagome sighed.

"Whaddaya mean you pushed a few of the wrong buttons? Were you having a pleasant conversation or something?" He turned to stare at the girl holding him back.

"Kinda, when I stayed back to wash the edges of my kimono he just kinda appeared." Kagome explained awkwardly.

"Keh. I can't leave you anywhere without you getting yourself into trouble, can I? _Damnit_, Kagome, why was it my brother of all people you _happen_ to run into?"

"I was _not_ in trouble, InuYasha!" Kagome let him go to put her hands on her hips and frown at him. It seems overreacting is genetic with these brothers, she laughed to herself.

"He hurt you, Kagome!" The hanyou's hands went to fists.

"_Scratches!_ It's just _scratches! _They'll be healed before morning!It's like if I trip on a stick you'll set the damn thing on fire if I fall!" She yelled at him.

"But I'm supposed to protect you!" InuYasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Well guess what? Maybe I don't need to be protected all the _goddamn _time! I handled it just fine myself back there without you!" She spun and sat next to Sango and Miroku, who were simply staring wide eyed at the sudden argument.

The hanyou stood still before storming out the door. Kikyo rose and started walking to follow him and calm him down. Kagome caught her eye and muttered a 'thank you' to Kikyo for going to make sure InuYasha doesn't do anything stupid that might get him killed.

With the only noise in the room being the closing door, the room fell into a tension-filled silence. Slowly, Kagome exhaled with relief mixed with anger.

_What is up with these dog demons? _She wondered to herself. _They're so bipolar sometimes. One minute I think InuYasha and I have something together, then I end up giving him up to Kikyo. One minute that damn brother of his is saving my life and then he goes and pulls a stunt like that out of his arrogance._

"Kagome?" Shippo's small voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Yes Shippo?" She said sweetly, looking down at the kit making himself at home on her lap.

"What was all that about with InuYasha?" He asked and Kagome could practically feel Sango and Miroku zeroing in on the conversation.

"InuYasha is just overreacting again and doesn't think I can handle myself. He'll get over it." Kagome put it plainly.

"What about with Sesshoumaru…?" The small boy obviously wasn't stupid and had also caught onto the scent around her throat.

"Almost the same reason" She laughed. "I may have said something to make him angry with me, but not enough to hurt me."

"But why were you with him?" Shippo cocked his head to one side, his big eyes searching for answers.

"I… I guess it was just pure coincidence that he ran into us." Kagome ruffled the boy's hair and got him settled down enough into her lap to not ask any more questions.

Kagome had never thought about _why_ he was there. It could have been coincidence, yes. But usually they have encounters in the daytime where he and InuYasha could duke it out for whatever reason it may be. Not in the late evening to talk one-on-one. It _was_ strange, but Kagome shook it off and decided it was coincidence.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sniffed air briefly. The hanyou was coming after him, typical. Though the daiyoukai found himself not in the mood to deal with that moron, so he hid his scent and repressed his aura so it wouldn't be sensed.

Almost back to his camp for that night, Sesshoumaru caught another scent in the air. The dead miko was also following with InuYasha. She seemed to be slowing the rate InuYasha was trying to find him, and paused for a moment. Perhaps he should go find out what was so intriguing about this Kikyo person for InuYasha to choose over Kagome. He took to the tree tops and headed back the way he came.

"Why'd you follow me, Kikyo?" InuYasha asked quietly, turning halfway to his beloved.

"You're acting too rashly, InuYasha. If you go looking for a fight with your brother, you'll only get hurt." Kikyo said calmly and grabbed a hold on one of InuYasha's hands.

_Well the dead one is at least sensible. _Sesshoumaru watched from above. _One thing they have in common._

"So what? He shouldn't be anywhere near Kagome and I wanna make sure he knows that!" The hanyou's voice got quieter with the comforting contact.

"Do you not hear? Kagome said she could take care of herself. Do you not trust her?" Kikyo gave a small tug on his hand.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about… She's not that strong." He grumbled.

"_InuYasha_" She scolded. "Give her a chance. She's giving us our chance, so the least you can do is be respectful to her."

"What do you mean she's giving us our chance?" His ears twitched.

_Yes, woman, explain further. _Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"She has enough on her shoulders already, InuYasha. She's dealing with the burden of letting you go. She is the one who allows me to stay close with you, my love." Kikyo stepped closer to InuYasha, holding both of his hands now.

"'Letting me go'…" InuYasha's shoulders drooped down in realizing what she meant. "I really meant that much to her?"

"Enough to sacrifice her own happiness for ours, InuYasha. You do not know of the pain in her heart in making that decision." Kikyo explained softly, looking into InuYasha's eyes.

"I…I never thought about it that way." The hanyou admitted, defeated.

"Please, InuYasha. Don't cause her any more pain. It's the least we could do for her being so understanding. Let's go back into town, InuYasha. Forget about your brother for tonight." She cooed and pulled him along back to town as he nodded.

Sesshoumaru watched them leave. He had a bored expression on his face; he still didn't see how that dead woman appealed to his younger brother. The woman's appearance was similar to Kagome's, but there was a definite difference when compared, especially personality-wise. Not to mention Kikyo constantly smelled of soil and ash, how could one find that appealing?

Sesshoumaru turned and left the scene.

* * *

The group left early the next morning. Like Kagome had said, the scratches on her neck had healed overnight- or rather they had healed _that night_. After Kikyo had settled InuYasha down, they returned and apologized to Kagome and Kikyo had healed her scratches.

The group took a slow pace, enjoying the slight breeze rustling the leaves overhead and the birds chirping a melodic tune. Everything seemed so peaceful for the time being, until Kagome felt the jewel around her neck pulse in a familiar way.

"InuYasha" Kagome sped up her pace to catch up to him. "There's a jewel shard nearby."

Everyone's heads went up and looked at Kagome, waiting for her to give more details. InuYasha was very eager in wanting to bash someone's head in and get a jewel shard out of it too. They hadn't fought with a demon in days.

"It's almost a mile out in that direction" She pointed through the woodland areas. The trees weren't as dense as the forest they had encountered in the beginning of her travels.

"Let's get going." InuYasha nodded and Kikyo climbed atop his back. Kirara transformed and everyone else sat atop the cat youkai's back.

Getting closer to the shard's location, InuYasha started slowing down while still in the cover of the trees. He gradually stopped the group as he sampled the air. His face twisted into a scowl.

"It's one of Naraku's lackeys." He exhaled before sampling the air again. The hanyou caught another scent and let Kikyo off of his shoulders. He walked around some trees for a minute, trying to get a hold on the scent in the air.

"InuYasha, what is it?" Miroku called from the back of the pack.

"Someone's approaching." InuYasha said absently.

"A demon?" Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu, ready for whatever might jump out.

Before InuYasha could respond small footsteps were heard coming from behind InuYasha. There was a flash of orange and the calling of a name- Kagome was off of Kirara in an instant. Kagome caught the girl in her arms, looking down at their surprise visitor.

"Rin! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked the girl clutching her kimono.

"Rin!" A raspy voice followed from where Rin had appeared. "Get back here you intolerable child!" Jaken stumbled into the scene and froze with his mouth agape.

"Well if it isn't Sesshoumaru's little brat and the little green thing." InuYasha picked Jaken up by the collar of his shirt with an annoyed look on his face.

"I-InuYasha! How dare you! Put me down this instant!" The little green imp waved around his staff in a useless attempt to free himself.

"Not until I get some answers." The hanyou started shaking Jaken around in the air.

"Please let Jaken-sama down!" Rin pleaded, looking up from Kagome's arms. "It was Rin's fault. Rin saw Kagome and wanted to come say hi, even though Jaken-sama said not to." The girl's big brown eyes said she was speaking the truth.

"Well then where's that bastard that you follow all the time?" InuYasha dropped Jaken to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded the hanyou for his word choices before looking down at the girl. "Rin, where _is_ Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked softly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama told us to stay in the trees for a while when that wind lady came down from the sky! Rin doesn't like the wind lady. She fights with Sesshoumaru-sama a lot. She says she needs his help but I don't trust her." Rin pouted.

"Wind lady?" Miroku asked out loud before snapping his fingers. "Ah, could she mean Kagura?"

"Damn that Sesshoumaru, he's in cahoots with Naraku, I knew it!" InuYasha balled his hands into fists at his sides.

"He's not working with Naraku, InuYasha." Kagome sighed at the hanyou making quick assumptions as usual. "He wants to kill Naraku as much as the rest of us."

"Then why is he talking with Kagura? And from the sounds of it they're meeting frequently!" InuYasha's voice rose to almost a shout.

"Hey Rin," Kagome ignored InuYasha's shouting. "Do you think you could show us where Sesshoumaru and the wind lady are?"

Rin nodded and led the way, holding Kagome's hand and already getting off-topic in conversation. Soon though they found the tree line's end and peered out to see Kagura and Sesshoumaru standing there, facing each other and talking. Kagura seemed to be doing most of the talking, and her temper was starting to flare, they could tell. Kagura looked over her shoulder as some of Naraku's poisonous insects appeared, hovering over her. With that Kagura frowned and brought out her fans and swung them at the daiyoukai, who dodged easily.

Rin watched with a bored expression, she had seen this happen before and it was nothing new besides that she wasn't alone with Jaken. She still clung to Kagome's hands. InuYasha on the other hand could not keep still. He was fidgeting, wanting to go fight. He didn't like being on the sidelines.

InuYasha leaned over to Kagome and asked about the jewel shard she had detected earlier, and she told him Kagura had it in her possession. Her statement was ratified when they saw Kagura take said jewel shard in hand and show it to Sesshoumaru. When Kagome looked back to InuYasha, he was gone. He had jumped out and headed for the shard. She frowned, rolling her eyes, and let go of Rin's hand to start walking out to where she knew a larger battle was about to begin.

"Brother" Sesshoumaru glanced back at InuYasha, who had leapt into the scene without thinking. InuYasha ignored his brother and was glaring at Kagura instead.

"Tch" Kagura frowned. "More problems" She muttered before sending another attack with her fans towards the brothers.

"Hand over the jewel shard, Kagura!" InuYasha unsheathed Tessaiga and yelled at the woman before him.

"Or what, InuYasha? You'll try to kill me?" Kagura smirked at him in her usual manner before noticing Kagome.

The two women made eye contact briefly before Kagura looked back up at Naraku's wasps watching overhead. Kagome tilted her head to the side. Why did Kagura look like she was asking for her help? Another look was shot her way, more of impatience this time. Kagome hesitated. She cautiously loaded and arrow into her bow and aimed towards the unsuspecting wasps.

A speedy _whirr _was heard overhead before the arrow made contact with one of the wasps. Kagome easily took out the other two wasps while InuYasha was busy bickering with Kagura.

Kagura let out a sigh of relief once Naraku's eyes weren't watching anymore. Brought out of her temporary peace, Kagura dodged another of InuYasha's attacks. She scowled at InuYasha before jumping high away from the hanyou. The demoness landed next to Kagome and smirked at InuYasha's eyes, wide with shock.

Kagome's eyes were almost as wide. She had never been this close to any of Naraku's minions. She took a wary step back and bumped into something that felt like a wall or maybe a tree.

A tree? She wasn't in the trees anymore; there weren't any trees in this open area either. Trees also didn't growl. She looked up to see the silver haired man who had appeared behind her. It took a second to fully understand who she had bumped into, but by then Sesshoumaru had already stepped out in between the two women.

"You dogs, I swear." Kagura sighed, shaking her head.

Her comment earned a foul-mouthed response from InuYasha, still making his way over, and a 'Hn' from Sesshoumaru. Kagura tried to step to the side to reach Kagome, but Sesshoumaru stepped in the same direction to block her path. She stepped the other way and he mirrored her actions again.

"Ohh, protective now aren't we?" Kagura shot a sly smile at Sesshoumaru, who scowled at her. "I only wish to thank dear Kagome for getting rid of Naraku's pesky spies." Kagura batter her eyelashes in a childish attempt to go past the daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru was about to speak when he saw Kagome walk up out of the corner of his eye. He lowered his gaze at her in confusion.

"Thank me? First of all why did you _want_ help?" Kagome asked the wind demoness.

"Well we all can't have a civilized conversation with those pests-" Kagura kept her eye on InuYasha. "-or apparently with him either."

"Feh!" InuYasha spat, coming to Kagome's side. "Just hand over the shard so we can be on our way and you can continue your 'civilized conversation'." His tone was laced heavily with sarcasm.

"Whatever, but I still want to talk with you all." Kagura reached into her sleeve and tossed the shard to Kagome.

Both InuYasha and Kagome were shocked. Kagura had just _tossed_ the shard over without much thought. She was one of Naraku's minions, so why was she cooperating? InuYasha shook his head briefly, concentrating on the situation at hand again.

"Well we don't have time to talk with the likes of you!" InuYasha spun on his heel and grabbed Kagome by the arm and started walking away.

"InuYasha, what are you doing? Let me go!" Kagome tried to pull her arm back but the hanyou's grip was strong. Sesshoumaru glanced their way and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you _don't_ want to know Naraku's plans." Kagura said quietly with a smirk and started fanning herself again. InuYasha stopped in his tracks and Kagome finally was able to pull herself from the hanyou's grip.

"And why should we listen to _you_?" InuYasha called from over his shoulder.

"I want him gone." Kagura stopped fanning herself and crossed her arms. "I want to be able to control my own life. I may have been created out of him, but I want no part of it. I want my own choice."

InuYasha did not move. He seemed to be processing her response, trying to figure out if it was legitimate or not. Kagome glanced to her friends who were waiting just outside the tree line, watching, and then she walked back up to Kagura and stood next to Sesshoumaru where she previously was before InuYasha had pulled her away. If InuYasha wouldn't get the information then Kagome would.

"Then what are his plans?" Kagome asked straightforward. She wasn't afraid of Kagura anymore with her past statement.

"He's starting to get impatient." Kagura explained with a sigh. "He wants the rest of the jewel and is starting to turn even nastier. He's going to try to pick everyone off one by one whenever someone is alone. He wasn't too happy with your new addition-" She motioned to Kikyo "-and is probably going to go after women first. How or when he's going to do this, he hasn't told me. The only thing I can say is don't go anywhere unprotected. Stay together and when he does decide to attack, try not to find yourself alone with him. It will only make things easier on his part."

Kagome nodded and resisted glancing at InuYasha, who had returned to her side. She thanked Kagura for the information, but the wind youkai didn't seem to hear it. Kagura was absently staring into the air above them, hearing the whispers of the wind.

"I need to return soon or he will become more suspicious than he already is." Kagura scowled. "I hope our next meeting won't be so _edgy_." She eyed the Inu brothers before reaching up and pulling a feather from her hair. She ascended into the air and flew out of sight- heading north.

With Kagura gone, the rest of the group joined fully. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo asked what had happened when they were talking and Kagome explained it as simply as she could in order for them to understand and _believe_ her. Rin had joined with Sesshoumaru again, happy to be by her lord's side once more. InuYasha's group and Sesshoumaru's group naturally split, each interacting with their own pack peacefully.

"…You don't actually believe her, do you Kagome?" InuYasha asked as Kagome put the shard in her necklace with the rest of the jewel.

"She seemed truthful enough." Kagome shrugged. She knew InuYasha wouldn't think highly of Kagura in any manner.

"Don't you think she could be lying about it all to give us a false sense of security?" InuYasha scowled.

"She could be, but I don't think she did. She wouldn't have asked for help like she did if she was lying."

"Keh" He put his hands in his sleeves and glared in his older brother's direction. Kagome noticed his gaze looking behind her and she turned, seeing the person he was staring at. Something clicked in her mind and she remembered the night before and how InuYasha must still feel uncomfortable so close to his brother and having to hold back from attacking him.

Kagome started thinking more about the night before. She resisted bringing her hand up to touch her throat where his claws had been. Looking at the daiyoukai, she noticed he was avoiding their group- which is not unusual- but he seemed to be trying an awful lot harder this time. He was probably still angry with her for what she had said. Kagome thought a little more about it before turning back to InuYasha.

"I'll be right back." She said quietly and started to turn back to the daiyoukai.

"Kagome, no" He grabbed her arm again. "I'm not letting you go near him."

"InuYasha, I just want to talk, that's all. Let go of me." Kagome tried to pull her arm back, and again the hanyou's grip was too firm for her to break free. She shot him an icy glare and his grip softened enough that she yanked her wrist free.

"Kagome, he's still dangerous. I don't want you talking with my brother!" He hissed.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" She hissed right back as his ears started to flatten against his head. "I'll be perfectly fine; I just need to take care of something." With that she spun on her heel and started walking to the seemingly unsuspecting daiyoukai.

His back was towards her as she walked softly across the grass to him and his group. Rin saw her first and smiled, her conversation with her lord would wait. The girl walked around Sesshoumaru and gave Kagome a quick hug around her hips. Kagome looked down at the child and put her hand on the girl's head in a sign of caring affection.

"You have no business here, miko. Why have you come?" Sesshoumaru turned finally and watched the two females.

"I wanted to talk with you again, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome stroked Rin's hair while talking with him, not forgetting the 'sama'. She didn't want to be on his bad side.

"There is nothing to talk about." He stated and watched as she pursed her lips in irritation. Of course she was remembering their run-in the night before. He thought maybe she would try to lash out at him again with her words, but was proven wrong when she let out a sigh of defeat.

"I came to say you were right. It was not my place to speak of you that way; I was just upset over what Naraku had done. For that I apologize." Her gaze dropped back down to the girl nuzzling into her stomach and gently pried her out of the embrace. Rin skipped back behind her lord to go find Jaken.

"Your apology is not needed." Sesshoumaru hid his brief surprise from her declaration and kept his stoic expression in place.

"Well I just hope we can continue on a good note." She smiled, ignoring his initial refusal of her apology.

"Hn…" He nodded slowly.

Kagome smiled once more before turning around and going back to her friends. Sesshoumaru watched her walk away, still thinking about her last statement. She wants to stay on a good note? Meaning she wants to become something like friends? He thought about their current relationship; were they friends? Were they even allies? Of course they were allies of some sort, they both wanted similar goals concerning the death of Naraku, but she belonged to InuYasha- except not really anymore. The hanyou had chosen another and Kagome was slowly beings released from his hold on her. Therefore she didn't belong to the hanyou. She still traveled with him though. The miko and hanyou were _friends_. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were nowhere near becoming _friends_. They despised each other and Kagome knew that.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of thought when he noticed a certain hanyou glaring at him. In getting his attention, InuYasha took a step towards his older brother, but no closer than that.

"Oi, bastard. If you hurt her again I'll chop your head off for good." InuYasha growled, speaking quiet enough so Sesshoumaru was the only one who could hear.

"We'll see if you can get close enough, hanyou." Sesshoumaru growled right back in the same low voice.

"I protect her, ya got that? So stay away from her." InuYasha scowled.

"The miko can protect herself. Focus on your mate." His expression did not change as he turned away, ending the conversation. InuYasha growled once more in response, but Sesshoumaru did not look back. He gathered up his ward and Jaken and started away from InuYasha's group.

InuYasha returned to conversation in his own pack in time to hear their decision to start heading back to Kaede's village. He was relieved that it was the opposite direction his brother was going. Letting out a small sigh, he stepped next to his mate and started walking back to the east.

* * *

Notes: Alrighty! So we have a little bit of Naraku interaction here… and a bit more of the protective side of Sesshoumaru! I hope this chapter was better for you all…

I also know a lot of you wanted Kagome to be super pissed at InuYasha, but really she's a very forgiving person I've seen. She wants to get over him, and she's not going to get that far by ignoring him and Kikyo, it would do so much damage on her mind. So, Kagome being herself, she'd try to be nice most of the time.

And I know a lot of fanfics for these two start with a mutual, inner attraction towards each other, saying that they always had a crush on each other and whatever blah, but I didn't feel like having them with any sort of relationship to start off with (as it is in the story), so I'm really trying to build their relationship up naturally :C it's hard!

Blah, blah, blah, reviews are nice, blah, blah, blah!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the original ones. (I don't believe there are any in this chapter…hmm)

* * *

The group found their way back to Kaede's village in four and a half days now that they weren't looking for jewel shards in the areas they passed through. Kagome was relieved they could rest for a while before searching for more shards or even Naraku.

The sun was shining on this particular day with almost no clouds in the sky. Kagome slipped her backpack off and stretched her arms over her head, enjoying the warm sunlight on her skin.

The group made their way to Kaede's hut and sat down, telling the elderly woman about their travels and the two jewel shards they had acquired. While everyone explained their past two weeks, Kagome decided to clean out her backpack. Towards the bottom of the bag she found her camera and all the photos she had taken. She looked at each of the photos and paused at the picture of Sesshoumaru she had taken. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered wanting to show all of these to her family. And the well wasn't far now that they were in Kaede's village. Kagome decided in her head that she would visit her family that day. She needed some time in her era for a few days.

Later she announced she was going home for a few days, InuYasha was hesitant at first but agreed and walked her to the well.

"Don't be gone too long." InuYasha told her as she put her hands on the edge of the bone eater's well.

"I won't. No more than a couple of days and I'll be back, okay?" Kagome smiled and peered into the depths of the well.

"I'll be here when you get back, okay? We don't want Naraku to show up when you're alone."

"I thought you didn't believe Kagura?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and smiled at the hanyou. "But whatever, I'll see you later InuYasha." With that she jumped over the side of the well and welcomed the familiar blue light leading her home.

With a small thud she landed at the bottom of the well. She looked up to see a roof over her head and smiled. She was home. Kagome pushed open the shrine's door and was met with a cool breeze. It was cloudy outside in this time. She almost missed the sunshine 500 years ago. Walking to her home with a smile, she opened her door and called out her family member's names to let them know she was home.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome called out and slipped her backpack to her elbow and walked into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table.

"Kagome! You're home." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed and stood from the table.

"Hey mom" Kagome greeted her mom but frowned at the quietness of the house. "Is Souta in school? Where's Grandpa? I have some stuff I wanna show him."

"Souta's up in his room right now." Her mother shook her head, fiddling with a Kleenex in hand, which seemed to have been overused. "Kagome, come sit down." She sat back down and put her head in her hands or a moment.

"Mom…what's wrong?" Kagome took a seat, finally noticing the puffiness around her mother's eyes. Something was wrong. Her mother's hair was tangled and messy, she looked like she had rolled out of bed and put on the first thing she saw, her mouth hadn't once turned up into a smile yet. And the puffy redness…Had she been crying?

Before Kagome could speak again her mother broke into tears, sobbing into her hands. Kagome's eyes went wide and reached out to hold her mother's hands. When she didn't show any signs of stopping, Kagome stood and went to her mother's side, giving her a tight embrace and repeating her question.

"Your Grandfather…" Mrs. Higurashi started speaking in between sobs. "He…he passed away two days ago, Kagome, while you were gone."

The words hit her immediately and Kagome stood frozen in silence as she held her crying mother. Kagome's eyes started watering and her lip quivered. Her mother slowed her crying and turned to her daughter.

"He went naturally. It seemed like just another day, but when we tried to call out to him in the shrine for lunch, we went out and found him sitting by the well. We tried to wake him up, Kagome, but he was already gone. The doctors said it was sudden cardiac arrest." She explained in her tears.

Kagome's hands went up to her mouth and the tears started flowing freely. Kagome's legs started giving out, and she dropped to her knees, kneeling on the ground before her mother. Mrs. Higurashi rose out of her chair and knelt beside her daughter and they held each other close.

_Grandpa's…gone? _Kagome thought in her mind over and over again. _No…He can't be gone. He was fine before! Why now? Why did this have to happen when I was gone? I never…got to say goodbye… _Kagome's stomach lurched and she cried harder.

She had been face to face with death so many times; she had seen innocent people die in the feudal era, but she had never thought death out affect her at home. She had seen people die in brutal, bloody ways, and she had always cried for them. But this time it wasn't just someone she met during travels, this time it was _family_.

Neither of them knew how long they were there on the kitchen floor, sobbing in each other's arms. When they both felt depleted of tears, they got back up and seated themselves back at the table. They sat across from each other, but not letting go of the other's hands.

"So when is the funeral?" Kagome asked hoarsely with an empty expression.

"Tomorrow. Though we probably would have postponed it until you came home. I don't know what I would have done if we had it without you." She gripped her daughter's hands tighter.

"How's Souta been handling it?" Her expressionless eyes traveled to the staircase where her brother's room was.

"Not very well" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "He's been staying in his room for most of the days and won't eat much. I've been pulling him out of school until he feels well enough to go back. What was it that you wanted to show your grandfather so much?" She changed topics.

"Oh…" Kagome's eyes went back to her backpack which she had dropped on the floor a few feet away. Her heart was heavy in thinking of all the pictures he would never see. Kagome slowly rose on wobbly legs and got her bag, pulling out the pictures she had taken in the feudal era. She laid out the photos so her mother could see them.

"I wanted him to see the feudal era, since he could never travel there himself." Kagome's eyes started watering once more. She pointed out pictures of the scenery and how it was without cities and roads marring its natural beauty. She showed her mother the pictures of all of her friends- Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, even Kikyo. Kagome had taken these pictures on their travels back to Kaede's village. She then pointed to pictures of Rin, the little human girl who followed a powerful demon around and thought of him as her father figure. Her hand wandered to the picture of Sesshoumaru, sitting so peacefully. She explained how he was a powerful demon, and she wanted so badly to show it to her Grandfather. She wanted him to see what a daiyoukai really looked like. Kagome started crying again talking about it.

"I think Souta would like to see these too." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out, trying to hold back her own tears. Kagome nodded; maybe it would help cheer her little brother up. She would wait a little while and try to calm herself down before venturing to her brother.

Instead for now Kagome rose from the table and headed for the stairs without the photos. She told her mother she was going to her room for a little while and would be back down shortly. Opening the door to her room, she saw it was exactly the way she had left it, as always. She stumbled over to her bed and fell onto his lazily. She welcomed the comfort of the familiar pink sheets and blankets. She buried her face into her pillow and just laid there for a few minutes. Her face was tight from all the crying and she really didn't want to get back up.

Reluctantly she sat back up on her bed after trying to calm her uneven breathing. She swung her legs over the edge and stood, walking to the bathroom. She turned the faucet to get some cold water running and bent down to splash some onto her face, hoping to get rid of some of the puffy redness. She patted her face dry with a towel and gazed into the mirror. She didn't recognize herself for a moment- she looked so emotionless. It almost made her chuckle, reminding her of the stoic demon lord that always wore this expression. But it still wasn't right.

Returning to the kitchen, Kagome found her mother holding onto a picture of Shippo. She stood behind her mother and smiled at the picture of the little happy-go-lucky kit. Her mother turned slightly in Kagome's direction and held up the photo.

"This is the boy who thinks of you as his mother, right?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. He's a really sweet boy." Kagome smiled.

"He looks absolutely precious. So innocent, no one would believe he could ever be evil even though he's a demon." Her mother shook her head, still staring at the cute little kit's picture.

"No, he's not evil at all. He's a little bit of a trickster though. I would imagine he and Souta would get along well." Kagome lowered her eyes slightly at all the pictures before gathering them up.

"Are you going to go see Souta now?" Kagome's mother asked, handing the picture of Shippo back.

Kagome nodded and headed back to the stairs with the pictures in hand. Once at her brother's bedroom door, she paused and put her ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything, so at least he wasn't crying. She slowly opened the door to see Souta looking out the window absently staring at the clouds.

"Hey Souta" Kagome called out to her brother, who turned his head and gave a sad smile. His eyes were just as red as their mother's. "How are you holding up?" She asked, sitting next to the boy.

"Could be better" The boy's eyes wandered to the stack of photos in wonder.

"I have some pictures I think will help you start to feel better." Kagome smiled and started to lay each picture out on his bed just like she had for her mother. Souta's eyes went wide in realizing they were all of things and places back in time. Kagome explained each picture, just like she had to her mother. She was happy when she saw her brother smile, even if it was just a little one- it was probably the first one since their grandfather passed. She was glad she could offer even a temporary relief for him.

* * *

Kagome stared into her closet. The wake and funeral was in about two hours, and Kagome needed to get dressed for it. She pulled out a couple hangers holding black attire and laid them each out on her bed. She stood over each garment of clothing, trying to decide what to wear.

On one side of the bed were black dress pants and a short puffy-sleeved black blouse. It was the comfortable option. On the other side of the bed Kagome laid her eyes on a simple black dress. It was spaghetti strapped and went down just before her knees. It was plain with a modest neckline and the fabric was soft and slightly lustrous. She picked up the hanger with the dress and ran her hands through the fabric. She took the dress to the bathroom to try it on.

Watching herself in the mirror, she turned in order to see herself in all angles in the dress. It fit her perfectly. She decided to wear the dress and then put her hair up in a neat bun and applied some light makeup. She slipped on a black jacket to cover her scarred shoulder and stepped out of the bathroom. Coming down the stairs, she saw her mother and brother waiting at the kitchen table. Souta was in a dark pants and a black button-down shirt, while her mother was in a knee-length black dress as well with dark stockings and black heels. She clutched two black funeral veils, one for herself and one for Kagome.

"You look beautiful, Kagome." Her mother complimented and handed her a veil as Kagome slipped on some low-heeled black shoes. Kagome nodded and told her mother the same. The trio made their way to the car waiting outside.

Kagome looked up at the sky, frowning that the sun dared show its face today. It didn't fit the mood whatsoever.

* * *

The attendees of the wake and funeral were few. There were relatives, some of Mrs. Higurashi's friends, some family friends, and Kagome's school friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Upon those three girls walking into the room where the wake was being held, they walked quickly to Kagome and embraced her in a sympathetic hug. Kagome held back her tears and welcomed the embraces.

"We're so sorry, Kagome." Ayumi said quietly, releasing her friend.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Kagome smiled with sad eyes. She needed some friendly support right about now.

"After we heard about it we were so worried for you Kagome. We tried to call but your mom said you weren't able to talk." Yuka said, putting a comforting hand on Kagome's arm.

"Yeah, I probably wasn't home then." Kagome didn't want to go into details so she changed subjects. "How have you girls been? Anything exciting happen recently?"

"Not really. School is school. The school play coming up soon, though. We should go. You need to get out of the house after all these sicknesses, Kagome." Yuka pointed out and Kagome thought about how her grandfather was always making up those silly illnesses as an excuse for her being in the feudal era. Tears threatened to spill once more, but Kagome shut her eyes for a moment and breathed steady.

"I dunno guys, when is it?" Kagome asked, keeping up the light conversation.

"Next weekend. Hojo might be going too." Eri poked Kagome's side with her elbow lightly, winking.

"I don't know… And stop going on about Hojo." Kagome rolled her eyes. They were always trying to set them up on dates.

"Come on, Kagome. We all know he wants to go out with you!" Eri pleaded but Ayumi reminded her of other matters.

"But Kagome's already got a boyfriend, remember?" Ayumi smiled. "Speaking of which, why isn't InuYasha here?"

"He's… out of town right now. And we're not dating. We never were." Kagome had a semi-disgusted look on her face to tell her friends her and InuYasha weren't ever going to be more than friends.

"What? Why aren't you? I thought you two really liked each other!" Her friends were shocked.

"I thought I liked him," Kagome sighed. "But all I was in his eyes was a reminder of his ex-girlfriend, and they ended up hooking up not too long ago. I knew they still liked each other so I let him go to her."

"So he really _was_ a two-timer, eh Kagome?" Yuka put a smile on to keep the conversation on a cheerier note.

"Yeah. At least his older brother wouldn't do that." Kagome's hands went up to her mouth after she realized what she had said. She watched her friends' eyes go wide with interest. They didn't know InuYasha had an older brother!

"Older brother, you say? What's he like, hmm?" Yuka teased with narrowed eyes and a sly smile.

"He's an arrogant jerk, that's what he is." Kagome quickly retaliated. "We barely know each other, and technically he's InuYasha's half-brother."

"Uh-huh…" Ayumi eyed. "Say Kagome, aren't you dying with that jacket on? It's already really warm in here."

"N-no, that's fine. I'm not that warm at all." Kagome lied. It actually _was_ getting pretty stuffy with the jacket on, but what was she going to do, take it off and show her new scars for all to see? No, that would be _very_ bad. She would have to find some silly explanation for her friends and deal with anyone else who saw them- or her mother or Souta. Kagome didn't know what she would tell them while they weren't in the safety of their home. Why did she choose to wear the _sleeveless_ dress?

Kagome glanced over at her mother who was talking with some friends. She looked fine outwardly, but Kagome knew that she was just as broken on the inside if not more than herself. Kagome was brought back to her friends when the service was about to start. They took their seats and sat quietly. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Arriving back home later that evening, Kagome gave one last wipe on her eyes to get rid of any remaining tears from the funeral service. All three distressed family members made their way back into their home silently. Her mother started preparing a light dinner and Souta decided to help. Kagome smiled at her brother starting to feel better before going up to her bathroom upstairs.

Kagome took down her hair so it fell across her shoulders and looked at herself in the mirror. Her impassive expression had not changed, if anything it got worse. She picked up a damp towel and wiped away the makeup she had worn that had smudged slightly from her crying. She threw off her jacket into the hamper and walked back to her room.

Closing the door, she shimmied and kicked off her dress, wanting to get out of the black reminder that her grandfather was no more. She looked to her closet and scanned her outfit choices. They all seemed so plain. She was getting used to wearing kimonos all the time, clothing from her time almost felt strange. She shrugged it off and put on a pair of comfy grey sweatpants and a green tank top. Pausing by a mirror, she brought a hand up to the scars on her shoulder that weren't covered anymore.

Kagome shrugged and turned back to the stairs; her family would have to know about them eventually. She trotted down the stairs to the welcoming smell of a home cooked meal in preparation. She saw Souta and her mom were facing the other way, preparing what looked like some fish and rice. Kagome seated herself at the table silently and put her chin in her palms, and waited.

"So Kagome, when are you going back?" Her mother called from over her shoulder.

"I don't know." Kagome said looking down at the table. She really hadn't thought about it until now. When _was_ she going to go back? She would have to go back soon though, within the next few days. She would have to face her friends again and probably explain the whole grandpa thing to them too. Sango and Shippo could always break through any walls she tried to put up.

"I'll probably go back in three or four days, I want to just be home for a while, you know?" Kagome put her hands back down on the table and started fiddling around with her fingers.

"Won't InuYasha get worried? You usually have to get back pretty quick." She pointed out.

"He has his own problems. He'll probably be a little glad I'm gone so he can spend some _'quality time'_ with Kikyo." Kagome was shocked by her own voice. She hadn't meant to sound so bitter towards him, but she just couldn't help it.

"Are you two in the middle of a fight?" Mrs. Higurashi sounded worried.

"Not really…" Kagome drooped down so her chin rested on the table. "Though he's been easier to tick off now that he and Kikyo are officially together and she started traveling with us. We turned out to be nothing more than friends and I guess being 'just friends' turns out to have a bad effect on his mood. He's been quieter too. All he wants to do is get the shards and kill Naraku for good so he can spend all the time he wants with Kikyo." She didn't mean to start venting about InuYasha and Kikyo, but it all just kinda spilled out when there was someone to listen to her problems.

Kagome looked up when she heard her mother sit next to her. Her mother started rubbing relaxing circles along her daughter's back.

"Well neither of you sound very happy, do you?" Kagome's mother said quietly.

"Well…no. But I know he's happy being with Kikyo because he's always smiling whenever they're talking to themselves. It's just when anyone else comes into the equation he goes like that, getting angry at anything anyone says."

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Kagome sighed in defeat at her mother's remark.

"Kinda. But I don't want to anymore. I gave him up, but I still have yet to _feel_ that way. Right now I'm sitting there like a third wheel, just along for the ride because I can sense the jewel shards."

"You'll find somebody else, believe me. There's _always_ a reason for things happening. This just means there's someone else out there that cares for you that way. It just didn't turn out to be InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi stood and went back to cooking.

Kagome took her mother's words into mind. _There had to be someone else who cares for me? _Kagome thought. Her mind went to Hojo, but she quickly dismissed the thought. It would never work out simply because Kagome didn't have that kind of feelings towards him. Miroku obviously had eyes only for Sango, and Kagome shuddered at the thought of having any relationship with him.

Her mind somehow found its way to a certain silver haired daiyoukai. Kagome tried to shake away the ridiculous thought, but found she couldn't. She tried reminding herself that he hated humans, but then there was Rin…and the instance where he had saved her. But he was so cold and emotionless. Except he actually wasn't, it was all just a façade because he thought emotions were a weakness. But there was no way he would ever like her, he just tried attacking her a few days ago! …Because she offended him and he was just protecting his honor. But he would still never like her. She traveled with his brother, whom he hated, but recently Kagome was starting to _dislike_ her travels with InuYasha.

And Kagome couldn't ignore the fact that he was indeed quite handsome. Not to forget how silky his hair was to the touch and that his voice never failed to send shivers down her spine at some point. She wondered why he didn't have a mate yet; all the female youkai must be begging to be with him. He was most likely the one turning all of them down, because he probably thought he was _better_ than all of them. Thinking about it more, he actually probably was. He was one of the most powerful youkai around and he knew it. Damn his ego.

Kagome was brought out of thought when her mother spoke again.

"Also, Kagome, when were you planning on explaining yourself?" Kagome looked up and felt her mother tapping a finger on her scarred shoulder.

"Eheheh…" Kagome gave a guilty smile. "Long story"

Kagome ended up explaining the whole happenings between her, the panther demon, and Sesshoumaru over dinner. Souta seemed upset that his role model InuYasha had let such a thing happen, but was excited to hear of InuYasha's 'big bad older brother' entering the story. Kagome's mother was just relieved that she was alright and still with them; she didn't know how she could ever deal with two family deaths in the same week.

After their light dinner, Kagome stated she was going to take a bath and go to bed early. She needed to clear her head and get all the stress of the day off of her shoulders, and a bath seemed to be just the right remedy.

After sinking into the warm waters, Kagome finally felt a bit peaceful and let the bath melt away her troubles, even if only for a little while. She decided she would go back to the feudal era in three days. She still wanted to spend time with her family, and they probably wanted her to stay even more now too, given everything that has happened.

Finally relaxed and slightly groggy from her soak, Kagome welcomed her soft bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kagome sighed, pulling her backpack over her shoulders. The weight of the bag wrinkled her green kimono to her distaste. She looked back to her bathroom mirror for one last glance at herself. She tried to put a smile on her face like she usually does, but it just didn't seem right. It was too _forced_. The corners of her mouth dropped back to a slight frown and her expression went blank once more.

Today she would go back to the feudal era. Her three days were up, and she enjoyed them as much as she could. She got to spend time with her family, even if it wasn't the happiest of times. They would sit around together and reminisce before continuing daily activities. She spent one afternoon with her friends and went out shopping to bring her spirits up. Kagome knew though that it wouldn't be that easy to get over her grandfather's passing so easily. It didn't help much that the topics of most of conversations at home were of him. And it certainly wouldn't help once she would see InuYasha again because everyone knew he wasn't exactly the _sensitive_ type.

Kagome made her way down the stairs and found her mother waiting. She looked at Kagome and gave a weak smile and motioned to come over. Kagome went to her mom and they held each other in a long lasting embrace.

"How long do you think you'll be gone this time?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with sad eyes.

"I don't know. I'll try to get back whenever I can." Kagome reassured her always-worried mother.

"And Kagome, cheer up. I don't want you being so sad for so long, it makes you look older. You know your old mom can't handle you growing up so fast, so be happy." She smiled at her daughter.

"I will, mom. And tell Souta I'll have more stories and maybe some more pictures for him when I come home again." Kagome put on a small smile, glad that her younger brother was finally feeling better and going to school.

"Of course, Kagome. Now you should probably get going. You don't want to keep the past waiting."

The pair walked out to the shrine and stopped at the edge of the well. They both peered over the edge before turning back to each other.

"Bye mom, I love you." Kagome smiled, giving her mother one last hug before balancing herself on the edge of the well with one knee.

"Love you too, honey." Kagome's mom smiled and watched her daughter leap into the bone eater's well, once more out of her reach. She tensed at the blue light that ate up her oldest child time after time, and then she turned to walk back home.

Kagome landed almost noiselessly at the bottom of the well. She looked up first, as she always does, and saw clouds overhead. She grabbed a hold on the vine inside the well and started pulling herself up. Once out of the well she sat back on the edge and discarded her backpack next to her, staring at the sky. It was mostly cloudy but there were little patches of blue sky peeping through the clouds. Kagome sighed, she should probably get back to the village; it wasn't good to be alone.

Though thinking back, InuYasha said he'd be here when she returned. Should she wait? No, probably not. Kagome didn't really want to walk though; she was perfectly comfortable sitting on the edge of the well by herself.

Suddenly Kagome didn't feel absolutely alone via a prickling sensation on the back of her neck. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, but didn't feel the need to stand from the edge of the well. She didn't even need to turn her head to see who it was, having become accustomed to his aura.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome said out loud.

* * *

Notes: This was really sad to write :C but I promise that this will get things moving. I don't kill off people for no reason.

ohohoho cliffhanger!

/brick'd and shot and brick'd some more


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own!

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome said out loud. She wondered what he was doing here; they were not on his lands anymore.

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl that had just climbed out of the old well. She was definitely the miko Kagome, despite the fact she smelled unlike she usually does- probably the scents of her time. Her aura was _very_ different though.

She didn't seem to glow with the human-like happiness she was known by. She wasn't happy, she wasn't even content. She was miserable. Absolutely miserable and the daiyoukai did not know why. It couldn't have been from his brother; his scent on her was many days old.

He walked up to her. She didn't even flinch. All she did was look to him with silent, sorrow filled eyes. He frowned inwardly, admitting he did not like seeing her this way. She almost didn't seem alive. Whatever happened must have hurt her very much.

"What troubles you so deeply, miko?" His voice was soft as he looked down on her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome forced a small smile on her lips.

"You are different." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her slightly as she cocked her head slightly in what appeared to be confusion.

"I don't understand. I haven't changed since we last saw each other." She blinked at him but her smile faded slowly.

"…You are not _happy_." He stared into her eyes, dull and flat as they stared back at him.

Finally she looked away, down at her hands in her lap, hiding her eyes under her dark bangs. She breathed in slowly and held the air inside her lungs for a moment, afraid that if she let it go it would be gone forever. She closed her eyes.

"No. I'm not." Kagome finally breathed out.

"This Sesshoumaru shall ask again, what troubles you so deeply?" He was persistent.

He was starting to get slightly annoyed when Kagome didn't say anything, but he caught scent of salty tears. He looked at the girl more closely and saw drops from her downturned face fall gently onto her lap. Her breathing was irregular, and her aura only spoke of more distress.

"My Ojiisan… My grandfather… He passed a few days ago." Kagome said softly between sobs.

Sesshoumaru understood her sorrow now. She was grieving, the worst kind of distress. He knew this feeling well. The daiyoukai had felt it when he was young and his father left their family for Izayoi. His father had become almost dead to him for abandoning them, even if he didn't mean to, it still hurt the young daiyoukai. The feeling was only intensified when the mighty Inu no Taisho _did _actually die. Sesshoumaru would never actually show it though.

He watched the girl compose herself and stand with a bit of difficulty and reach down to her bag. Tears were still all around the rim of her lower eyelids. Those eyes of hers were so cold.

"I should be getting back to InuYasha… You probably think me weak, letting my emotions get the better of me like this." Kagome muttered and began to turn away.

Sesshoumaru's hand flew out to grab her arm. He was not forceful though, he just wanted her to stop. The miko looked back up to him, genuinely confused.

"No." He said under his breath.

"No?" Now she was _really_ confused. First he appeared out of nowhere and within a second he saw right through her and started to pry. She had given into him and spilled the beans about her grandpa to someone who probably doesn't even care and now he's telling her to stay?

"Grieving is not a show of weakness. Deaths of kin are grave experiences. The weak forget about their miseries and memories, the strong will use them and learn." His eyes spoke of experience, yet he willed himself not to show it any further than that.

"But-"

"To become strong is to overcome. Do not try to forget about the death of your kin, embrace it instead of running from it. You will not feel better until you do." Sesshoumaru explained, not breaking his physical contact or eye contact with the girl.

She simply stared at him, taking in all of his words. She thought she had accepted her grandfather's death, but she never _embraced_ it. She tried to hide behind smiles and 'I'm fine's, but she knew they were all lies.

Kagome felt her eyes water once more and her vision of the daiyoukai blurred. Her head dropped slightly and she brought up a hand to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. That means a lot, coming from you. I should have done more than just accepting it." She smiled up at him. It may have only been a small smile, but it was genuine.

"Hn" He nodded. Inwardly he was pleased; she was starting to look like herself again, but she still needs more time.

"But there's one thing I don't get. Why are _you_ here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She watched him stiffen involuntarily and the corners of his moth droop.

"You do not know?" He said in a low voice. Did his stupid half-brother not tell her?

"Not know what? I've been home for the past four days, so I'm not quite up to speed about anything recent with Naraku yet." She wondered if maybe there was an attack, but her frown remained when the daiyoukai shook his head.

"I am here to attend InuYasha and the dead miko's official mating ceremony. Being a living relative of the hanyou, I am required to attend." Sesshoumaru scowled inwardly. He very much did not want to show up, but it was tradition and he was not going to dishonor his family name, even if it was for a _human_ based ceremony.

"InuYasha's…wait…what?" Kagome's eyes went wide with shock. "They're holding a mating ceremony? Like as in they're getting _married_?"

"I see the hanyou did not inform you of their plans." Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes at her, watching her reaction. She showed a range of emotions rapidly one after the other. She had been grieving, but then she turned to shock, confusion, realization, sorrow, and finally to anger.

"When did they announce _that_?" Kagome forced herself to ask calmly through clenched teeth.

She was _not_ happy. She surely hadn't been happy before, but now… How could InuYasha go and make arrangements to get _married_ without telling her? Did Sango know? Miroku? Kaede? And the more Kagome thought about it, Sesshoumaru would probably only come around the day of the ceremony, which means InuYasha might have gone ahead _without_ her. Was InuYasha trying to keep it from her? Not wanting one of his best friends at his wedding? Did he think she would be _jealous_? Maybe a year ago Kagome would have been, but not now…and definitely not anymore. Why would she be jealous of _Kikyo and InuYasha_ getting married and being happy? It's not like she cared…

Kagome's heart throbbed painfully for one last time. She balled her hands into fists and promised herself to never feel _anything _for InuYasha ever again.

"They announced it four days prior." Sesshoumaru's deep voice brought Kagome out of her infuriated trance.

"Four days ago…" Kagome cursed to herself. So that bastard had told everybody once she was out of his hair.

"Hn. What are you thinking, miko?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He was curious of the malicious aura emanating from this small woman.

"That InuYasha's a bastard." Kagome scowled.

"What do you plan to do about it?" He felt amusement prickling at his side. What would that idiotic hanyou do if this miko, who had been precious to him at one point, were to turn against him, leave him,- hate him even?

"I made a promise a long time ago, so I'll still stand by him, for now." She said through her teeth. "We still have to defeat Naraku. But after that…once the jewel is completed… I don't know exactly what I'll do. I won't stay with him or his _mate_. I still care about Sango and Miroku and Shippo though, so I'll stay friends with them."

"Hn" Sesshoumaru nodded and started walking in the direction of Kaede's village. When Kagome didn't move he looked back to her. "Are you going to come? The ceremony begins at midday."

Kagome nodded and followed, stepping into pace next to the daiyoukai. She wondered if InuYasha was really expecting her not to show up…

* * *

The pair walked into the village, which was in a hustle and bustle state. People were running around, trying to get things together. No one even noticed Kagome or Sesshoumaru. Kagome took notice that a good percentage of the villagers were carrying items for the ceremony. Others were preparing food or rushing to talk to someone else and get information.

Sesshoumaru kept walking towards the center of town, which Kagome presumed was where the ceremony would be held. They found the center of town to be decorated simply but beautifully, with flowers and decoration and a large cleared area for people to sit for the ceremony. Kagome scanned the area for any familiar faces. Her eyes caught sight of Kaede and quickly she made her way to the elderly woman.

"Kagome, child, ye be here!" Kaede sounded mildly surprised.

"I said I'd be back in a couple of days." Kagome said with a small, somewhat forced smile.

"And I see ye have arrived as well, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kaede nodded behind Kagome, who glanced over her shoulder to see the daiyoukai had not left her side.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Where is my brother at?" He asked in a very flat tone.

"Ah, I know not. Last I saw the lad he was going for a walk to escape this madness for a little while." Kaede looked around at her surroundings, seeing if InuYasha was anywhere nearby.

"Um, Kaede?" Kagome got the elder's attention once more. "What's _exactly_ happened while I was gone?"

"After ye left for home, InuYasha announced his engagement to the rest of us. At first I suspected it would be with ye, but with my sister by his side like such it seemed otherwise. The Taijiya and monk seemed equally surprised, especially when they wanted the ceremony so soon. It seems they want it to be before the final battle with Naraku, in fear of anything…undesirable happening during such an event. Child, are ye not in agreements of their engagement?" Kaede sounded worried for a moment.

"No, I'm…happy…for them. I just didn't know they'd be so _quick to get married_." Kagome shook her head.

"InuYasha will surely be surprised with your arrival, child. It didn't sound like he was expecting ye."

"No, I don't think he was at all." Kagome's eye twitched slightly. That InuYasha… He really _did_ want this to happen behind her back… Oh he was going to get an earful later. Or maybe not…perhaps not talking to him at all would be more effective. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think not, child. I believe we have everything under control and on schedule." The woman smiled and was soon pulled away by other villagers to ask about preparation.

"Well now what…?" Kagome muttered to herself, forgetting the youkai behind her. She looked around once more at all the people and wondered where her other friends were. She wanted to go talk with them, find out information. Or maybe not, maybe a distraction was what she really needed. Shippo probably missed her as well. Kagome nodded to herself and started walking away in hopes of finding her companions.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko walk away for a couple seconds. He wondered if he should follow her. What better options did he have? Finding his brother and scolding him for the foolish and absent-minded boy he was? The daiyoukai would have enjoyed knocking some sense into his hated little brother, but he knew he shouldn't. It was his mating ceremony today, and he would be as respectful as he needed to be- but no more than that.

Maybe later, Sesshoumaru thought, he would try to open his brother's eyes on the pain he causes to those around him. The pain he has caused that miko, Kagome, for so long. It was plain and clear that the hanyou was oblivious to her feelings.

But what did Sesshoumaru care about the girl's feelings? She did not belong to him. She belonged to no one.

Sesshoumaru stood absent-minded for a minute before walking in the direction the miko of his thoughts had disappeared to.

* * *

Kagome weaved through villagers who seemed to appear in every direction. She was starting to get annoyed that she would never get anywhere with all these people when she finally got to Kaede's hut. With a sigh of relief she opened the door to the small building.

"Kagome?" A small voice rang from across the room. "Kagome, you're back!" The kit flew through the air into Kagome's arms and nuzzled himself into her neck.

"I thought I would find you here, Shippo." Kagome smiled.

"We didn't know you'd be back today!" The kit released his mother-figure and looked at her slightly confused.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot today…" Kagome rolled her eyes before letting Shippo down and sliding her backpack off of her shoulders. She reached into the big yellow bag and pulled out a cherry flavored sucker. Shippo accepted it almost instantly with his usual excited grin.

"Hey Shippo…do you know where Sango and Miroku are?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm" Shippo pulled the lollipop out of his mouth to think. "I think they said they were gonna help set up the ceremony."

"Isn't everybody?" Kagome forced out a small laugh. "Do you know where they are specifically?"

"Nope" The small fox demon shook his head and stared at his lollipop with hungry eyes.

Kagome sighed, feeling a little bit defeated. The sigh reached Shippo's youkai ears and he turned to look at Kagome. She had sat down on the ground and was looking into her backpack, yet not seeming to be searching for anything. She just sat there. Shippo narrowed his eyes slightly, taking in her image and trying to place what she was feeling. Shippo crawled over on all fours and sat in her lap, trying to get a good look at her eyes, but she kept looking away.

"Kagome…" Shippo pouted. "Are you sad because of the ceremony?" The comment didn't give the boy his wish of seeing her eyes. She continued to stare out the door.

"Partially, I'm upset that InuYasha didn't tell me about it. He doesn't trust me."

"What's the other part?"

"Some problems came up while I was at home. My grandfather passed a couple of days ago. I'm just a little bit stressed from dealing with everything." Kagome said. From what Shippo could see of her eyes, they had darkened at the mention of her home.

Kagome finally looked down at the kit when she felt his tiny hands wrap around her abdomen in a comforting embrace. She smiled and stroked his hair. She knew he had felt this kind of sadness before, even at his young age. His parents had been taken from him, and they both knew it could never be undone.

"Feel better, okay Kagome?" Shippo said into the fabric around her stomach. "It'll hurt less over time, I promise."

"I know Shippo, I know." She cooed the small child and gently pried him off of her waist.

She settled him down onto her lap and let him fall into a peaceful nap. Kagome herself felt tired as well. It wasn't even noon yet and her eyelids were drooping.

Outside the hut a certain daiyoukai was standing guard. He felt strangely protective over the girl inside at her emotionally weakened state.

Sesshoumaru stood by the door for some time, watching the humans of this village go about their duties for his younger brother. Once in a while a human would dare a glance at the lord, but was quickly sent on his way by a threatening stare.

He detested the smells of this particular village. It reeked of village humans and InuYasha, two scents Sesshoumaru hated. The only good part about it was all the other scents attempting to mask over them. There were many decorations of flower bundles around town, yet those did not give much relief. There was the scent of meals being cooked for the ceremony, but the carnivorous lord was not a fan of the overwhelming amount of vegetables and plants over the smell of cooking meat. The only other smell that seemed to keep the lord calm was the lingering smell of vanilla coming from inside the hut behind him. The scent of the fox child was not quite irritating either. It helped to have other non-human beings around.

He sampled the air once more and caught another scent- one that had traces of the miko's inherent vanilla scent but ruined by the scent of soil and bones. He gazed in the direction of his brother's intended and found her looking in his direction. Their eyes connected for a moment and Kikyo began walking towards the demon lord cautiously.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kikyo started with a small bow "We are glad you could make it today."

"Hn" Sesshoumaru narrowed her eyes at the miko, who had transferred her eyes to the hut behind. "You know of her arrival."

"Yes, I felt Kagome's presence as soon as she emerged from the well." Kikyo's eyes became saddened as she looked down at the ground guiltily.

"Should you not be happy on this day? You are getting your wish of my brother." Sesshoumaru scowled slightly.

"I am. But I do not wish it to cause other people's unhappiness. Especially those close to him or me."

"Hnn" Sesshoumaru stared at the woman before him. He could see clear similarities between this miko and the one inside the hut. It wasn't a surprise they were 'related', though he still favored the live version over the foul-smelling dead one. _If_ he had to favor one, his mind corrected.

"There is a lot of pain coming from within there." She said after a small silence.

"I know." His eyes lowered as he glanced behind his shoulder at Kaede's hut.

Kikyo studied him for a second. She watched his eyes as he looked back towards where Kagome was. His eyes flickered, only slightly. Kikyo felt a smile tug on the corner of her lips but wiped it away when the stoic lord looked back at her.

"Tell me, Lord Sesshoumaru, do you care for her?" She inquired.

"She is human." He stated, looking upon Kikyo in a confused manner.

"Rin is human. You obviously care about that child very much." Kikyo's eyes glimmered when the daiyoukai had to pause to think about how to react. She saw there were thoughts rushing through his mind, trying to make a decision. But it was clear to her what the answer was, even if he didn't know yet.

"I see. Do not hurt her, Sesshoumaru-sama. Her heart has already been bruised and broken enough. The ceremony will begin soon; you should probably let her know." Kikyo allowed herself to smile as she walked away from the still speechless demon. He was starting to become fond of their little Kagome, whether he had realized or not.

The lord watched with cold eyes as the priestess retreated. He wondered why she had asked if he cared for the girl, Kagome. His response of stating her humanity was reflex and he hadn't thought about it until after his mouth had already moved. He knew we must have sounded so hypocritical nowadays with Rin by his side, but that girl was a daughter to him and he honestly didn't care what others thought of it. But Kagome, she was different. She was an ally in killing Naraku. So in that sense he indirectly cared for her well-being. But when it came to the question of directly caring about the woman, he could not think of an answer. His beast offered an answer, but Sesshoumaru would not listen to that particular voice. His mind wouldn't allow for a sufficient answer, and it frustrated him.

He spun on his heel to face the door of the hut and listened to make sure it was quiet before letting himself in. He saw the miko and kitsune sitting on the floor, the young one asleep on Kagome's lap. He informed her that the ceremony was going to begin soon and waited for her to get up and join him. She had smiled at him while gently awakening the child in her arms.

The two walked side by side, making their way to the center of town. Arriving, they the saw rows of seating. Kagome noted how similar it was to a wedding, but the normal chairs were replaced by logs for people to sit on. There was even something that looked like a stage and altar down at the end of the front row. People had already begun flocking to their seats, and Kagome saw the backs of Kaede, Sango, and Miroku's heads, sitting in the front row. From the looks of it, there wasn't going to be enough seating for all the villagers that were showing up from around buildings. Some stood, not wanting to be too crowded in the lack of sitting room.

Kagome nudged Shippo to go join the others. He happily ran to the front row to hop onto Sango's lap. She let out a relaxed sigh, but did not join her friends.

"Will you not join them?" Sesshoumaru glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"No. It'd be too stressful for InuYasha if he saw me up there with everyone when I'm not expected to be." Kagome said, her eyes lowering.

The pair found their way to a spot behind the last row of seating and stood, waiting for the ceremony to begin. All seats were filled, and many more villagers crowded around standing just like Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Soon the area hushed and looked to both sides of the altar at the figures approaching.

From the left, InuYasha walked confidently towards the center platform. He was dressed in his usual robe of the fire rat, but his hair was groomed back into a low ponytail and he looked overall very clean.

From the right, Kikyo slowly walked to meet her beloved with a small smile. She was dressed in a beautiful silk kimono. The edges of the sleeves were a delicate lace and there was a small lace train following behind. Her hair was down in her natural fashion and she almost seemed to radiate her happiness, something she rarely did since her resurrection.

The couple smiled at each other and took a seat on the center platform in front of the altar, where Kaede had gotten up and stood upon. The elderly miko was to marry them. There were soft whispers around the crowd as everyone waited for Kaede to speak.

"Do you still wish it were you up there, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"…Nah." Kagome sighed contently. "If I may ask a question though, what do you see me as, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He took a moment to answer, as if trying to calculate the right words to say.

"You are you." He simply said. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see her smiling.

"I am glad. At least there's someone here who doesn't see me as just a copy of _her_." Kagome nodded in Kikyo's direction.

"Is that truly what he sees you as?" Sesshoumaru glanced at his half-brother.

"At times I think that's _only_ what he sees me as. Other times I think he only views me as his shard detector. He's not the only one though. I have another friend who at one time wanted me to become his mate because I could sense shards." She laughed inwardly at the thought of that ridiculous wolf youkai. "I haven't seen him in a while though. He'll probably be _relieved_ that InuYasha chose Kikyo, he always hated InuYasha for getting in his way."

"Hnn" Sesshoumaru's gaze went back to InuYasha. _Is that idiot really only using her for shards? Does he have no shred of honor within his pitiful being? It does not matter anymore, he will never have her._

Kaede began reciting their mating speech, and the crowd hushed to honor them.

"Congratulations, ye two, enjoy a long an' happy life together. InuYasha, ye may kiss your mate and become officially wed." Kaede bowed her head and stepped to the side off of the platform.

InuYasha smiled at his mate and leaned in for a not-too-short but not-too-long kiss on the lips.

The crowd roared with applause for the newlyweds. Kagome offered a soft clap. Sesshoumaru did not. Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to ask Sesshoumaru why he would not commend his brother, but when she looked up at him she could see he was focused on something else. His eyes were not set on InuYasha anymore, and his eyebrows were lowered as if trying to concentrate.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, not sure if she could be heard over the applauding villagers.

A mere second or two after the words left her mouth, she felt something prickling her senses and understood. Her hand moved upwards to wrap itself around the jewel as she turned halfway. She caught a glance that Sesshoumaru had also turned.

The clapping died down after a moment until the only sound left was a slow, sarcastic clapping, along with the barely audible rumble of a low laugh. Sesshoumaru's hand went to the hilt of Bakusaiga, but he did not draw yet. The ominous clapping soon subsided once its presence was known and all heads were turned in shock.

"Well, InuYasha. This is certainly an interesting development." A voice cackled from under a familiar baboon pelt, standing far enough away from the ceremony. "You chose Kikyo, even though it's now given you yet another weakness! Not that you didn't have it before, it just makes this all the more fun for me!"

"What? You?" InuYasha shouted as he rose and stood protectively in front of his mate and now wife.

Naraku simply laughed again, and as InuYasha leapt into the air to attack, Naraku's image dissolved into a mist of miasma. InuYasha stopped short of where Naraku had just been and sniffed the air.

A scream from behind made InuYasha turn his head faster than he had ever done before- Kikyo! He instinctively rushed back to the platform but only to see her wrapped in one of Naraku's large tentacles. That first Naraku had been a decoy puppet, InuYasha realized as he cursed out loud.

By now the crowd of villagers had started to panic and many left the scene to find weapons to aid InuYasha, or simply to run away from danger. Sango had also left with Miroku and Shippo to go get her Hiraikotsu. With less people in the center of town, Sesshoumaru and Kagome could see the scene before them more easily. Kikyo was not screaming anymore, more in shock that Naraku had been able to sneak up on all of them. Kagome watched with wide eyes before finally turning up to Sesshoumaru.

"Help them!" She pleaded quietly to the daiyoukai. He gave a small nod before drawing Bakusaiga and jumping next to his brother. InuYasha gave a sideways glare at his brother but accepted the help.

Kagome watched the two brothers standing side by side, it was a rare sight. But she didn't think of that, her mind was on Naraku. Of course that wretched spider had to show up _today_. At least he had the _courtesy_ to attack when the ceremony was over, right? But what was he after? Kikyo? Why her though? Just to torture InuYasha? Or to kill him? It's probably to get the jewel, as usual.

After a few more seconds Kagome felt the jewel pulse around her neck and simultaneously shivers went down her spine. Her shoulders stiffened and she could almost _feel_ someone breathing down her neck. She could barely turn around before something snaked around her waist.

She let out a small scream before being lifted off the ground by a Naraku puppet's tentacle.

Upon hearing the small shriek, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha whipped around to see what the problem was. Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw when he saw Kagome captured by _another_ puppet Naraku had sent. He rushed back to her and attempted to slice off the root-like appendage holding her prisoner. Scowling when he found he did not cut deep enough, Sesshoumaru jumped behind the puppet in an attempt to find a blind spot. The puppets cackled again before they started pouring miasma all around.

Kagome coughed from the poison smoke starting to fill her lungs. She opened her mouth to call for InuYasha, but stopped herself. Should she call for him? He had Kikyo to save, so who should _she_ call for?

The miasma started making her eyes water, and her vision became blurry. When Naraku's grip became tighter and the miasma thicker, she knew she probably wouldn't be able to be found. But she surely wasn't going to let Naraku get the jewel around her neck.

Kagome saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye and reached up to necklace containing the jewel. Grasping it firmly, she gave a small tug before tearing it away, breaking the chain.

She turned back to the blur of silver in her vision and tossed the necklace weakly in his direction, calling out one name before slipping into unconsciousness, hoping and praying it would work.

"_Sesshoumaru!"_

* * *

Notes: Gaaahhhhh! Plot Twists! They just kill me… c':

Yes, InuYasha's being a little bitch. It was something I thought he might try to do (doing stuff behind Kagome's back).

And yes, I'm having Naraku actually DO something. He needed to become more active in the sense that he did more than just attacking InuYasha and Kagome every now and then.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha characters! Herp Derp.

* * *

Sesshoumaru heard her call out his name. He needed to find her, but the miasma was rendering his sense of sight and smell almost useless. If he had turned ever so slightly, maybe he would have seen the shine of the jewel falling to his feet. But he looked straight on into the opaque cloud, sword drawn and ready to attack if the opposing hanyou was found.

Soon the miasma started thinning. And it was gone just as quick as it came. Sesshoumaru turned full circle once, twice, three times, but could not find any sign of Naraku…or Kagome. He cursed inwardly for letting this happen right under his nose and glanced at his brother, who seemed to be in the same state.

Sesshoumaru's gaze traveled downwards when he thought he saw a glimmer from the ground. An eyebrow rose as he crouched down on the balls of his feet to pick up the small object. Taking the broken chain in between his claws, he let out a small smirk.

_The miko is smart. _He thought to himself before quickly tucking the jewel into his sleeve. _That is why she called out. She wished to keep the jewel in the hands of someone who would not abuse it._

He was right; Kagome knew Sesshoumaru had no use for the fragmented jewel. He was someone she could trust. She didn't know if she could trust InuYasha with it, seeing as he isn't the most honest guy recently. Sesshoumaru declared to himself to find her and return the jewel to her safely.

"Oi, bastard!" InuYasha's rasping voice got Sesshoumaru's attention. The daiyoukai turned but did not give a response. "Where'd they go?"

"Obviously not here." He scowled at his brother's blunt question. "Naraku took them to his lair."

"Well…I uh…D-did you know she was here? Kagome, I mean." InuYasha asked quietly as he turned away and looked at the ground.

"She appeared from the well the same time I arrived." His eyes narrowed. "Now is not the time to dwell in your stupidity. Do it when your mate and the miko are safe. We must head north."

InuYasha stared stupidly. He questioned whether his hearing was affected by the miasma, because he could barely believe what was said.

"You're coming?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"Yes."

"Why?" InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru, as if trying to find out what he was thinking.

"You should not question the reasons for assistance that is much needed, _little brother_." Sesshoumaru frowned and turned north, wanting to get moving as soon as possible.

"W-wait! We have to wait for Sango and Miroku!"

"No. Humans are too slow. It will be faster without them." InuYasha still did not come and Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh audibly. "This will not be the final battle."

InuYasha finally nodded. He was about to join Sesshoumaru when he remembered- he left Tessaiga back in another hut. Before he could go back for it he heard the voices of his friends approaching.

"InuYasha?" Sango stopped at the clearing to see the only people there were two Inus.

"We're going to get Kikyo and Kagome back. You guys stay here." InuYasha saw Tessaiga in one of Sango's hands.

"…Kagome? She was here?" Sango's eyes widened.

"Yeah" Shippo piped up from atop Miroku's shoulder. "I was with her before the ceremony started, before I came to join you two. She stayed in the back with Lord Sesshoumaru."

All eyes went to the daiyoukai, who was becoming increasingly impatient. It seemed to him that everyone was focused on wasting time. Every minute spent here and not gaining ground, the worse condition Kagome could be in. He couldn't let that happen.

Sesshoumaru thought of his reasoning for a moment. If Kagome were killed, then there wouldn't be a priestess strong enough to purify the sacred jewel and Naraku would win. Kikyo doesn't have enough power to do it herself anymore, nor does any priestess besides Kagome. Yes, he told himself, that was why he was concerned. No other reason, right? Nonetheless, they had to get moving soon.

InuYasha picked up on the tension floating around his brother and quickly told Sango, Miroku, and Shippo that they were to stay behind. They gave a hesitant nod and Sango handed him Tessaiga so they could be on their way.

Turning, InuYasha gave a tiny nod to Sesshoumaru, and they took to the air. InuYasha was not as fast as Sesshoumaru. Being only half demon limits the capacity for skills such as those, so Sesshoumaru flew a little bit slower, even though he really didn't want to.

"So how'd ya know we needed to go north? Naraku didn't leave a scent trail." InuYasha questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Kagura always arrives from the north as well as departs in that direction. It is only common sense that is where Naraku is located." Sesshoumaru calmly explained, never removing his gaze from the lands ahead of him.

* * *

_Kagome was in total darkness. She did not know where she was, and looked in every direction. Black, all black. Even looking down, there was black. She found her feet weren't touching anything. Was she falling? She looked to her hair, it was in place; she looked to her clothing, it was not moving much. There was no wind either, so she couldn't be falling._

_Suddenly through the darkness a bright light appeared and blinded Kagome for a moment. She held up a hand to shield her eyes until the light died down. Looking back up, there was the Shikon jewel, whole and floating only a foot away. She tried to reach for it, but it evaded her grasp. The glow of the bauble was getting dimmer with every second, and it was starting to take on a purplish tint._

_There was a laughing that echoed through Kagome's mind that made her curl up into a ball and clench her head. She tried to scream, but no noise came from her dry throat. She pleaded for it to stop, but it only got louder and louder. Through the laughing, though, there was another voice. Someone was calling her name._

"Kagome. Kagome!" A voice awakened her. She opened her eyes and waited until everything came into focus once more.

"Kikyo?" Kagome brought a hand to her head, which was throbbing painfully. "Where are we?" She sat up groggily and stared around the room. It was a small room, plain stone walls with no windows, a door with no handle, and a few dim candles hung on each wall.

"Naraku's lair, unfortunately…" Kikyo sighed and Kagome's memories from earlier returned. They had been taken by Naraku's puppets after the ceremony. There was a lot of miasma, she thought she saw Sesshoumaru, and then darkness.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?" Kagome asked, checking herself over as well as the woman in front of her, still dressed in her wedding kimono.

"Yes, I'm fine. Though I don't know what will become of all this." The older priestess sighed.

"Me neither. But this isn't the end, I know that for sure." Kagome's hand traveled up to where the jewel would usually lie against her skin.

"But the jewel is gone. I saw when we arrived here, Naraku must have taken it. It is true that he doesn't have all of the shads, but Kagome, he has _more_ now!"

Kagome simply shook her head and gave a small smile.

"He doesn't have it. I gave the jewel to someone who can protect it while I can't. I know it's safe." She whispered very silently, afraid that Naraku might hear her from wherever he may be.

"Who?" Kikyo asked, her eyes widening with a little glimmer of hope.

"A friend" Kagome smiled and looked away.

Kikyo nodded and let the topic drop, for now. Kikyo stood up, and a clinking noise got Kagome's attention. She gasped when she noticed Kikyo had a chain around their right ankle that was connected to the walls. Kagome looked down to see she had one as well. So now there was no way to leave the room even if the door opened; the chains looked too strong for to break through even with miko powers.

Kikyo took a seat on the opposite wall, only ten feet away. The girls sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Whether pondering over their current situation, the future, or one of two silver haired men, Kikyo and Kagome kept to themselves.

* * *

In another room, two beings were conversing.

"So where have you been all day? It's not like you to leave unannounced." Kagura leaned against a wall, eyes closed and talking to the man whom she was forced to obey.

"There was…an _opportunity_ that was just too good to miss." Naraku smirked slightly.

"Did you get the rest of the jewel?" Kagura opened one eye, curious now.

"Unfortunately not, but we will have it soon enough. InuYasha will be here soon. Then I will get the jewel and they will die." Naraku seemed confidant.

"How can you be so sure?" Kagura kept her voice flat; not letting any tone slip that might lead to suspicion. She just wanted information.

"He will be here. He must come and save his_ beloved_ as well as his poor _heartbroken friend_."

"…The two priestesses? You brought them here?" Kagura could barely believe what she was hearing. Naraku _actually_ did something drastic. He must be getting really impatient, and Kagura wanted to know why. But she figured now might not be the best time to pry.

"Indeed" Naraku said as he stood, walking towards the door. "In fact, they both seem to be conscious again. You will stay here."

"Hmph" Kagura snorted through her nose, turning her head away. She would have to go see them after Naraku was done. If they or InuYasha were to die…then Naraku would win.

* * *

The two priestesses sat silently in their small prison. They looked up at each other with alarmed expressions when an all-too-familiar aura started getting closer and footsteps were headed their way. Their eyes were then locked on the doorway, waiting until the footsteps stopped right outside it. The door swung open and light poured into the small room, blinding the girls for a second.

_So it's still daytime… _Kagome noted to herself.

"Hello again, _girls_" Naraku's eyes scanned over them, receiving hateful stares from both of them. "Now, now, don't get up _too_ fast. I want to enjoy our time together while it lasts." He did not move from the doorway.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, and Naraku caught it. He scowled at her, the one person he could not have and never will. He turned back to Kagome. She surprised him- she was not trembling in fear like he thought. She was sitting with her arms crossed and a very blank look on her face. He narrowed his eyes and advanced in her direction.

Kagome let out a small gasp when Naraku reached down and pulled her to her feet from the hem of her kimono.

"The jewel, wench, where is it?" He demanded, eyes ablaze staring into hers.

"Not here. I made sure you will never get it." She seethed through her teeth.

"Then who has it?" Naraku did not break eye contact.

"Someone even _you_ could never kill." That comment got Naraku to raise an eyebrow.

"Just as I thought. We shall see if I can slay that stupid _InuYasha_ you had foolishly fallen for…" Naraku smiled.

Kagome refrained herself from widening her eyes. Naraku thought InuYasha had the jewel! It didn't surprise her too much though. For all Naraku knew, Kagome still had feelings for InuYasha. Oh how **wrong** he was.

"Yes, we shall see." Kagome said right back to him.

But her hint of attitude did not go over well for Naraku. His eyes shot wider and he raised a hand into the air. The blow was quick but strong enough to knock Kagome to the ground a few feet away. Naraku spun and exited the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Kagome sat back up from the floor shakily, one hand clutching her head. Naraku had struck her just above the eye. She was sure there would be a large bruise.

"Kagome…" Kikyo got up and came over to inspect the wound.

"I'm fine, really." She lied, trying not to put too much pressure on her throbbing skull.

"Here, let me heal you." Kikyo requested and Kagome allowed it, moving her hand away from the bump forming.

Kikyo was careful not to touch the bruise and hovered her hands over it while trying to channel her miko energy. After a few seconds of waiting Kikyo's eyebrows lowered and she pulled her hands back, frustrated. She turned around and grabbed a hold on the chain around her ankle.

"Damnit. These chains block off our energy. I'm sorry; I can't heal you right now." Kikyo muttered and sank back to the floor. Why had they not noticed earlier?

"It's fine." Kagome said, staring at the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest.

Another lapse of silence went by as Kagome concentrated on ignoring the pain in her head. She looked up at Kikyo, who was absently staring at a candle on the wall. Kagome mustered up the will to talk again.

"Are you happy?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"What?" Kikyo looked over at her in quiet disbelief.

"With InuYasha, I mean. Are you two really happy together…?" The girls made eye contact with each other before Kikyo responded.

"Yes." She nodded. "But I regret having the ceremony while you were away. I knew it was wrong, but it was the only way InuYasha was comfortable."

Kagome stiffened at the words.

"He still cares about you, Kagome." Kikyo continued. "He didn't want you to get hurt and his plan was that when you returned the ceremony would be over already and we all could go on with our lives without it being brought up ever again. I swear, Kagome, it wasn't supposed to end up like this."

"InuYasha," Kagome let out a small, dry laugh "he has a strange way of doing things. I guess this shows how I'm really not adjusted to this time as much as I thought. In my time…weddings like those are held with _all_ of your loved ones, even the ones you aren't all that close with. It's considered an insult not to be invited to one. It's even worse when it's someone you're close with that's getting married. Life is just getting too overwhelming lately I guess."

"Will you be alright?" Kikyo asked and Kagome observed her eyes. They were genuine with worry and care.

"I don't know. Life kind of sucks recently. I'm just glad there are some people out there who can pick me back up when I fall." She smiled inwardly at the thought.

_Help does seem to come from unexpected places more recently_, Kagome thought. _Who would have thought Sesshoumaru would be the one to set me straight. Who would have thought we'd become…friends. InuYasha would flip out, but I don't care._

"You're obviously not talking about InuYasha." Kikyo offered a small friendly smile.

"No" Kagome shook her head. "I don't expect him to understand me _that _much, even though we've spent almost three years together.

"He's difficult, yes, but I'll still love him either way. It's only Naraku in our way now, and we'll make him pay for trying to tear us apart. But…Kagome…I still don't want you to be hurt by everything that's happened."

Kagome inhaled sharply and felt her restraint break. She turned her head to face Kikyo and her jaw dropped open for a moment.

"You don't want me to be _hurt_?" Kagome started off shaky, but her tone only got louder. "If you didn't want me to be hurt then you would have just told me about your ceremony and not kept it from me like I was going to stop you from doing it! I already gave him to you, Kikyo; don't make me regret that decision! It hurt me enough to give up on someone I had learned to love so much! If I still loved him now then I would have kept trying to win him back! I wouldn't have sat quietly during your whole ceremony! I gave my best wishes to you both even though all I wanted to do was run home and never see him again! InuYasha has been pushing me farther and farther away with every conversation or look, and now I've finally stopped holding on! I'm _over_ him! I _don't_ love him anymore! Why can't we all just move on and _stop __**crushing**__ me_!" Kagome threw her head into her hands and wept.

All she wanted was the feel of someone to be there for her, to be on _her_ side for once. She wanted the hurting to stop. She wanted to stop crying. Kikyo started to speak and apologize, but Kagome's anger spiked up again as she talked over her own crying.

"I've been nice to _everyone_! I've put up with InuYasha's _shit_ towards me. Do you even know how many bruises he has given me? And I've been kind to _you_, Kikyo. All my life I've been told that you should treat others the way you want to be treated, but it's almost _never_ been returned to me! My life has been getting worse and worse! First I get sent back to an era I didn't ask for, I get sent on this _stupid_ quest, I get almost killed _countless_ times, I go home to _barely_ pass my tests so I can graduate on time if even a year late would be an accomplishment itself, and now my family is dying off one by one while I'm away! I'm sitting here and there's _nothing_ I can do about it! I'm breaking, and one of these days I'm going to shatter just like that _damned jewel_!"

Kagome shut her eyes tightly and took deep breaths. She needed to calm herself. She knew this much negative energy wasn't good for her. She needed control.

Her mind raced through everything. She really was like the jewel. Once whole but shattered and trying to be pieced back together again. Kagome could argue with herself that she'd been broken many more times than the Shikon, but this was the first time she had been truly torn apart and well past the point where she couldn't pick up the pieces around her. Who would pick them up now? Kagome wouldn't allow InuYasha or Kikyo to do it. Sango could help about as much as putting bandaids on wounds. She needed to find peace again. Kaede's village was peaceful enough, but InuYasha would be there. And if not InuYasha then many more people who would only remind her of InuYasha and constantly bring him up- heck there's a whole forest in his name right near the village!

So Kaede's village might not be the best idea. And going home wasn't the best option. It would only be running away from her problems and possibly letting new ones happen behind her back…again. But what other options does she have?

Well…

There was Sesshoumaru. She stayed with him once, right? Kagome admitted she did feel a lot more relaxed around him, a lot safer at times too. It must have been his calm stoic energy that made everything so peaceful. Or maybe it was because he wasn't trying to kill anything…her included. And she always enjoyed her time with Rin. That little girl wouldn't object to her company. Heck, Rin might be able to convince Sesshoumaru to let her stay with them!

Kagome sighed, finally calmer once more. She wiped the backs of her hands against her cheeks and looked back up at Kikyo, who was at a loss for words.

"I really just needed to get that out…" Kagome muttered, touching the painful bruise on her skull lightly.

* * *

Notes: Okay, short chapter, yeah, but at least some stuff happened? =w=; Keep in mind Kagome has gone through a lot of shit in the past few days, so I'd expect she'd be a bit…._edgy_.

Let's see how InuYasha and Sesshy rescue their damsels in distress! If Naraku doesn't kill them first, ohoho! ( Like that would ever happen…I'm just being absurd )


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own previously existing characters.

Whew! Another chapter, here you go! Realization is hitting me hard right now before I post this... because I only have two more completed chapters ready and waiting. I haven't written much anything in weeks for this story! AHHH! xD I've been getting more ideas for other fics, so I tend to start those and then stop randomly before I can get too into it and think "oh hey, maybe I should write my SessKag...and you know, actually try to FINISH it?" So yeah... I'm gonna have to try really hard to finish this soon! (But not soon as in within the next few chapters, soon as in I need to get writing! You're not allowed to know the ending! Mwahahaa!)

ONWARD!

* * *

Hours passed and no words were exchanged between the two priestesses. Naraku had made routine visits to question them, which usually followed by another beating for Kagome. Sporting many bruises, the young miko did not complain and patiently waited. She stayed in the opposite corner from Kikyo in their small room, and Kikyo did not object. If the walls were any farther back, they would have gone as far as their chains would reach.

Kagome started to wonder where all of her friends were. She wondered where exactly Naraku's lair was in relation to Kaede's village. She wondered if anyone knew where they were…

InuYasha would probably find out to come save _Kikyo_. Sure he would come for Kagome too, but she really didn't want to see him lately. Her little breakdown earlier had gotten her thinking about her current and future relationship with the hanyou. She came to the conclusion that they wouldn't have much of a friendship left if things didn't change, especially with the growing relationship between her and his older brother. But that wouldn't stop her. InuYasha can't change what she does or who she becomes friends with. He can't control her.

Kagome raised her head and turned to the door upon hearing light footsteps approaching. Kikyo had heard it as well and was waiting. They braced themselves when the door unlatched and started opening slowly. No light came in; it was getting dark now.

"Just to set things straight I didn't know anything about this." A woman's voice came from the doorway.

Kagura strolled in and immediately felt the tension like a brick wall, making her almost nauseous. She looked from Kikyo in one corner to Kagome in the other. She wondered if this was Naraku or InuYasha's fault…Probably both. InuYasha must have set them off somehow and Naraku decided to put them in the same room together…

"Jeez. Well I guess it's a good thing I have good news for the both of you. Your _heroes_ are on their way and should be here within a half an hour." Kagura waited for a response but none came from the priestesses. She growled at the feeling of being ignored.

"Oh come on. Shouldn't you be relieved?" She looked over at Kikyo. "InuYasha is coming; I know _you'll _be happy to see him. He's not coming alone either. I wonder how he got _Sesshoumaru_ to come along." She looked away and put the edge of her fan to her chin, faking the look as if she were trying to come up with an answer.

Kagome raised her head to look at Kagura with mild shock. Sesshoumaru was coming too. That made her relieved; he must have gotten the jewel successfully. Plus now he was coming to get her and give the jewel back safely.

"Aha!" Kagura smirked and pointed her fan to Kagome. "A response, that's proof enough. He's coming to save _you_! I knew there was something going on when he was so protective over you!" Kagura gasped and got a wicked glimmer in her eyes. "Could you two be together behind InuYasha's back?"

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened with surprise from the comment. "_Together?_ As in _together_-together? No!" She could feel her cheeks flush red.

"Well they're both on their way here. I'll try to tell them where you are if they can't figure it out by themselves." Kagura glanced back at the door, listening for anyone who might be approaching.

"You're still on our side?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. I don't have my heart back yet. If I did then I wouldn't be here." Kagura scowled before heading back to the door. "I must go now. Naraku might come looking for me."

With that Kagura closed the door behind her. Silence filled the room as Kagura's footsteps got quieter and quieter.

* * *

InuYasha glanced forward at his brother ahead of him. Long ago the hanyou had wondered if Sesshoumaru knew where they were going, but he never asked upon catching Naraku's scent. It was faint but definitely ahead.

Many times he had gone over what he should say when Kikyo and Kagome were safe, mainly what to say to Kagome. Of course he should apologize, but it probably wouldn't be enough. He neglected her. She had every right to 'sit' him to hell and back once she was safe again.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was focused on actions rather than situations. His mind was on how he should go about getting to where Kagome was. How would he get past Naraku…and how would he get past without slicing that vile man to death for what he's done?

The thought of that wretched spider only made the daiyoukai angrier. The idea that Naraku had stolen Kagome right from under his nose, and now he couldn't even kill the hanyou for his actions only added to the pile. But now Naraku's scheming actions have become bolder, and there's no telling what he'll do next, or what he's doing now.

He wondered about what he might find upon the location of Naraku's lair. Was there going to be a trap ready for them? Would Naraku be waiting? Would Naraku want to fight one on one? Not likely, Naraku doesn't like fair battles. Would he involve Kagome? What condition was she in already?

_She'd better be alive. _Sesshoumaru growled low to himself.

**Oh yes, she'd better. **Sesshoumaru's beast piped up in a taunting voice.

_What do you want, beast? This does not concern you. _Sesshoumaru scowled inwardly.

**Everything concerning you concerns me. Especially when it's your heart. It's softening. **The beast laughed.

_Ridiculous._

**Ridiculous, yes. Impossible, no. Think, pup, you hate humans. Why are you now saving them left and right?**

_Rin was different. _Sesshoumaru recalled the day he had found that girl and brought her back to life.

**What about the miko? Is she different? Or is she the same? That little girl Rin began chipping away the ice little by little, and now the miko is doing the same! But she is not a child, she is a woman!**

_Get to the point, beast._

**You still miss the point even when it's right in front of you. You are following the path of your father again! Yet you are not.**

_More contradictions? _Sesshoumaru was starting to get impatient with this annoying voice within.

**The only differences are that you are resisting far much more than your father had…and the woman you chose is not only a miko, but the strongest one. She is suitable, compatible, powerful, and no longer harbors feelings for InuYasha. What makes you resist? **If the beast had a physical form within Sesshoumaru, it would be grinning.

Sesshoumaru's mind only gave an internal scoff and did not reply.

**A silent response like that only means you agree but won't let yourself admit it. Stop being a little pup and accept it. If you do not wish to, then answer this question: Why did the miko trust us with her jewel?**

_She knows this Sesshoumaru would not abuse it. _Sesshoumaru started to question his beast's reasoning again.

**Go deeper. Why specifically you? She could have easily given it to a human friend.**

_She…_

**She **_**trusts**_** you, pup. From the first time we saved her she has trusted you. **His beast pointed out.

_What makes you think this one will return her feelings?_

**You already are. You are on your way to save her yet again. You care for her, and don't go on about her only being an ally. You care for her more than that. Much more than that.**

Sesshoumaru scowled and shut out his beast from his mind. He'd had enough of the argument which he was clearly losing. Without realizing it, he had started picking up speed and was leaving InuYasha behind.

"Oi! Wait up!" InuYasha yelled from behind, but Sesshoumaru ignored him.

Sesshoumaru finally stopped and allowed InuYasha to catch up after a little while. The hanyou was about to ask why they had stopped but then he saw the large valley below filled with miasma and a grand building positioned in the center where the miasma had been cleared. Both dogs could sense that Naraku was there. InuYasha looked at his brother, who was focused on what was ahead.

"You sure they're in there?" InuYasha asked.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru nodded. He had been able to pick up on their scents now, though very faint; they were here.

InuYasha's hand went to the hilt of Tessaiga when pairs of red eyes appeared from within the miasma below. Sesshoumaru drew Bakusaiga without hesitation and leapt into the demon-filled cloud, not wasting any time clearing a path. InuYasha followed suit.

There were demons left and right, some inches away some just out of sight. Whatever demon appeared was quickly taken care of and the next one stepped in line. Neither brother gave any one demon very much attention before it was slain and they could advance.

As they got closer to the center structure, the miasma got thinner until they reached a small courtyard of the center building where the demons had ceased their attacking. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stood and watched the hordes of demons lingering at the edge of the purplish mist.

InuYasha walked to the edge of the mist, right out of the demons' reach. He was about to make a witty comment when he heard something from behind.

The hanyou turned just in time to see his brother slashing and destroying a large piece of demon that he had failed to notice. He also saw Naraku standing at the entrance of the building with an annoyed look on his face.

Sesshoumaru sped forward to make an advance, but Naraku dodged out of the way and towards InuYasha. InuYasha braced himself and watched as Naraku's figure started to become distorted, with multiple demon body parts sprouting from different positions on his person. InuYasha held Tessaiga in front of him like a shield. Naraku sliced at the sword, hoping to knock it away with his extended talon-like fingers.

InuYasha struck back, forcing Naraku backwards closer to where Sesshoumaru was approaching for another attack. Naraku glanced at the brothers on either side. He gave a small cackle before retreating into the clouds of miasma.

The brothers followed, but were met with the awaiting hordes of demons once more. InuYasha scowled, wanting to find Naraku to beat the hell out of him and get a fair fight one-on-one. While searching past every opposing demon, InuYasha was caught by a surprise when something struck his side and he skidded back into the courtyard.

Sesshoumaru, in another part of the cloud entirely, heard InuYasha curse and followed the voice back out of the miasma. There he saw InuYasha crouching on the ground trying to pull himself up and Naraku's disoriented body of demon parts looming over his unsuspecting victim. Sesshoumaru scowled slightly and took to the air. He swung Bakusaiga at Naraku, sending a blue wave of energy straight towards the evil hanyou.

But Naraku had put up a barrier around his being, and was mostly unharmed by the blow. InuYasha looked up and cursed again. Never would there be a fair fight.

"Come on now, InuYasha" Naraku taunted. "You're making this too easy…almost as easy as stealing away your little _girlfriends_."

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku's words, once again reminded the reason they were fighting was not to kill, but to save.

"You asshole…where are they?" InuYasha spat and gripped Tessaiga tightly. Naraku only laughed again.

Sesshoumaru looked at the building beside him. He sampled the air and was able to sense that the girls were somewhere inside there. He gave a glance to his brother, silently conveying the message. InuYasha nodded and started to formulate how they would get inside.

InuYasha, always sticking to his old ways, decided to jump blindly ahead. He was stopped by Naraku easily by a weighty tentacle in his path. It became clear that InuYasha was Naraku's focus. The white haired hanyou looked to his half-brother again.

"Keh. You go on and get them. I'll deal with Naraku." InuYasha sliced the tentacle in half out of frustration. He wanted to save the girls, but in this situation he would allow his brother to do his job.

Sesshoumaru nodded and headed towards the building door. He listened to see if Naraku would object or attack, but the two hanyous remained focused on battling each other. He entered the building quickly, with only his goal on his mind- find Kagome.

Sampling the air again, he followed the scent trail down hallways and past closed doors. Then he stopped at one door. He stared at the door, made of thick metal. He gave a low growl as his fingertips began dripping poison.

In two swift movements Sesshoumaru slashed the door, leaving two long claw marks along the length of the door. The poison quickly turned to a metal-eating acid and the door began to disintegrate. The girls inside heard the claws on the door and stood, ready for whatever might happen next.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the dimly lit room and immediately laid his eyes on Kagome. She was standing against the opposite wall. The first thing he noticed was the amount of bruises along her face, shoulders, and arms. He felt his legs move towards her.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said weakly while standing upright, her eyes shining bright at the sight of him. She was so relieved. He was here and Naraku wasn't. She knew she'd be safe now. She smiled at him as he approached her.

"You are injured..." Sesshoumaru brought up a hand to move her bangs covering a large bruise on her forehead, but careful not to touch the painful area. Kagome felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks from the gentle feel of his fingers grazing across her skin.

"It's only bruises. I'll be fine." She shook her head slightly and noticed how his eyes seemed to swirl almost with worry. He was worried for her?

"We must return quickly, InuYasha is in battle with Naraku." He explained simply and looked down to the chain around Kagome's ankle.

He picked up the chain and snapped the links with one hand before turning to the other set of chains that held his brother's mate. He snapped them as well but did not offer words to the dead miko. Kagome made her way to the doorway and Sesshoumaru joined her.

"Wait" Kikyo's voice stopped them. She approached Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched her carefully with untrusting eyes. "Let me help you first."

Kikyo put her hands on Kagome's arms and was able to heal her wounds now that their chains were broken. Kagome nodded her thanks to Kikyo before Sesshoumaru started to lead the way out.

They passed Kagura in a hallway, but she simply smiled and walked right by.

The trio reached the entrance leading to the courtyard. Kikyo gasped when she InuYasha fighting alone- and losing. Tessaiga had been knocked from his hand and was fighting bare handed now. He sported cuts along his arms and was limping from a gash in one leg.

Naraku glanced Sesshoumaru and the girls' way but did not pay too much attention.

"Even with your _precious_ females freed, you still will not win. I will take the jewel from you and then slay you. Whichever one comes first is your decision." Naraku watched InuYasha before him.

"Keh. Even if I _had_ the jewel, I wouldn't let the likes of _you_ have it even after I'm dead!" InuYasha said through his strained breaths.

"Do not try to trick me, InuYasha. You must have the jewel since Kagome did not." Naraku warned.

"You think I have it? Well you're sorely mistaken, Naraku." InuYasha spat.

"If not, then who…" Naraku turned to Kagome but Sesshoumaru had stepped in front of her protectively.

Naraku's eyes widened at the realization. He had been fighting the wrong person. Infuriated, Naraku sent a tentacle flying in the daiyoukai's direction.

Sesshoumaru moved quickly; he scooped up Kagome into his arms (bridal style) and leapt out of the way. Kagome gave a small cry of surprise when she no longer felt her feet on the ground. She saw she was high above everyone else and saw that they were now apparently Naraku's main target.

When Sesshoumaru landed she expected to be put back onto her feet and told to stay out of the way, but Sesshoumaru kept a firm grip around her legs and back.

"Hold on tight." She heard Sesshoumaru say to her and before she could respond he took to the air again, dodging another attack. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life. She almost started to panic when Sesshoumaru let go of his grip on her back, but she just held onto his shirt tighter and told herself she'd be fine. He unsheathed Bakusaiga once more to adequately defend himself and the girl in his arms.

Naraku's irritation only increased and his attention was fully on his new opponent. Noticing this, Kikyo quickly made her way to InuYasha to heal his wounds and bring him to a safer area than right underneath the fighting.

InuYasha gave an annoyed 'Tch' when he saw Sesshoumaru protecting Kagome…again. It was supposed to be _his_ job to protect her. He was her friend, so why was his rival older brother suddenly stealing his thunder and rescuing Kagome?

Sesshoumaru played defensive. He dodged attacks that were slower and sliced through any that might come too close. He didn't want to risk Kagome's safety in too close of combat. Though how else were they going to get out of here? They could always retreat, but who's to say Naraku won't follow. Plus it wasn't the most honorable thing to do in Sesshoumaru's mind.

A rapid attack from Naraku surprised Kagome when it came a _little_ too close for comfort. She gave a small cry and buried her head into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. This small action gave Sesshoumaru a little bit more confidence and determination. She was counting on him. She was scared and he needed to protect her no matter what. He started countering attacks and slowly advancing on Naraku.

InuYasha saw Sesshoumaru's intention and ran to grab Tessaiga from across the courtyard. Now reunited with his sword and wounds healed, InuYasha focused on helping his brother defeat Naraku enough to escape.

InuYasha would wait until Naraku's back was turned before charging with Tessaiga. Naraku glowered at the brothers. He called more demons in from the surrounding miasma to merge with his body to gain more strength.

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other quickly and nodded. Acting quickly, they each unleashed their attacks.

"Sōryūha!"*

"Kaze no Kizu!"*

The energy whipped around in the air wildly and lit up the courtyard so bright everyone had to either squint or shield their eyes. Two distinct attacks usually aimed against each other now worked as one, swirling around in the air destroying any stray demon it came in contact with.

It hit its target. The energy slammed into Naraku like a freight train. It threw him back in the air as he still tried to resist it; a futile attempt. He tried to push back against the attack with his demon body parts but those were destroyed and dissolved on contact. The barrage of energy started tearing at Naraku's human limbs when the demon attachments were gone. He still struggled, putting his energy into surviving.

The combined attack did not fade as quickly as Naraku had thought. It kept strong, pushing against his body in midair all while tearing his flesh apart.

InuYasha watched in anticipation from below, amazed by the strength of their combined abilities. He saw Naraku's strength withering away. Breaking his gaze from his opponent, he jumped back to his wife who was also watching from the ground. He gathered her onto his back- now would be the perfect time to hightail it out of here!

He looked back up at his brother still hovering in the air; sword sheathed once more and holding Kagome properly again. InuYasha called out his brother's name and motioned that they should leave. Sesshoumaru nodded but returned his eyes in front of him. He wanted to see what would become of the dark hanyou first.

InuYasha went ahead and made his way out of the valley to the forest's edge above. He looked back to see the attack coming to its end and the energy fading from the area. When the attack subsided completely, Naraku hovered in the air for a moment, panting roughly. His body was mangled with no trace of demon body parts. He was motionless for a lasting moment where everyone held their breath. Then he fell. His strength gave out as he fell through the air and crashed through his own rooftop.

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru turned and joined InuYasha. The two traveled through the trees for a little while to gain distance just in case. They slowed after a little bit and Kikyo hopped off of InuYasha's shoulders. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome still in his arms. She was still clutching his shirt firmly and her eyes were shut tight. He smiled the slightest as his feet touched ground.

"Miko…" He said softly into her ear. "You can let go now."

Her eyes opened slowly at first, but in realizing her position they shot open and her face turned beet red. She immediately released his shirt from her fists.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" She squirmed a little uncomfortably as he set her back down on her feet. She tried to calm herself and hope the redness would fade from her cheeks. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah" InuYasha nodded. "Can't say the same for Naraku though! Did you see back there? I don't think he'll be a problem for a long while after _that_ hit!" He smirked, ego rising.

"Good" Kagome nodded. She had not seen the attack though, admitting it to herself, she had been too busy burying her face in Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She turned back to said daiyoukai after something crossed her mind. "Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hn?" He looked down at her, observing the redness in her cheeks still had yet to fade.

"You still have the…um…?" She stammered over her words but Sesshoumaru caught on and nodded. InuYasha cocked his head to the side in confusion. Sesshoumaru reached into his sleeve and grasped the small chain tucked away and pulled it out. He handed the jewel to Kagome, who quickly put the necklace in its rightful place around her neck, securing a small knot in the broken chain. She sighed with relief, feeling the jewel back with her.

"Erm…" InuYasha spoke up. "Do I want to know why _he_ had the jewel?"

"It doesn't matter, InuYasha." Kagome sighed. She was much too tired to deal with him right now. "Can we just get back to the village?"

"Yeah, fine" InuYasha turned back to Kikyo and she climbed on once more. Kagome looked at them awkwardly before Sesshoumaru stepped to her side and held out his hand.

"The village is a while away." He said when she hesitated. She shook off her initial embarrassment and allowed the daiyoukai to wrap his arm around her waist as he formed his youki cloud beneath their feet. They rose above the tree line leaving InuYasha and Kikyo to themselves below.

Kagome tried to find the sun on the west horizon, but it had already set. There was little light left in the sky and stars were starting to peek out behind clouds. The air was a little bit chilly, but Kagome didn't notice from the body heat of the person next to her. She let herself relax a little, something she hadn't done in far too long. Her muscles still felt sore from Naraku striking her even though Kikyo had healed her physical wounds and bruises.

"Thank you" Kagome said without breaking her eyes from the horizon. "For coming, I mean. InuYasha couldn't have done much on his own. I'm glad you were there too."

Sesshoumaru could hear how tired she was. He thought it lucky that his spiked shoulder plate rose taller than the girl's head so now she could be comfortable.

"Hn. Rest for now, miko. We will talk later." He said in a quiet voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small smile form on her lips as she rested a little farther against his side. He did not object, in fact he quite enjoyed the feel of her so close. He held her firmly in place and soon her breathing was a slow and steady pace as she drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

_Perhaps I do feel something for this woman._

* * *

* Sōryūha = Dragon Strike

* Kaze no Kizu = Wind Scar

Notes: Can you say **Fluff?** /shot. I really really really wanted Sesshoumaru to do this…carrying Kagome all bridal style and her burying her face in his shoulder. This scene was melting my brain until I finally had it written down.

I'M SORRY. Well, no…I'm not. But hey, we're getting somewhere! |D

And I've always noticed how InuYasha and Kagome can combine attacks, so why not InuYasha and Sesshoumaru?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own :P

And a fair warning: this is another pretty long chapter xD

* * *

Kagome shifted in her sleep. Her face scrunched up when sunlight assaulted her closed eyes.

_Mornings need to go away. _Kagome thought as she turned over. _Let me stay asleep just a little longer. There aren't any annoying people when I'm asleep._

Kagome heard shuffling from across the room. She sighed; now she'd never get back to sleep without figuring out who it was. She sat up groggily and pushed her bedhead out of her face. She saw a smiling Sango standing on the other side of the room.

"Good morning to you too…" Sango refrained from laughing at Kagome's bedhead. Kagome groaned and tried to tame her wild raven mane.

"Where is everyone?" She asked with a yawn.

"Miroku and Shippo are talking with Kaede, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are outside." Sango explained as she came over to sit next to Kagome. "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, but I'll survive." She stretched and gave another small yawn.

"You guys got back really late last night. Only a few hours before dawn so no wonder you're so tired."

Kagome recalled the night before. Now that she thought about it, she could barely believe that she fell asleep leaning on Sesshoumaru's side! It hadn't occurred to her when they had arrived back in the village and she woke up only briefly to greet her worried friends and make her way back to their hut to sleep properly. She hadn't even bothered to change into pajamas.

"Even though I slept most of the way back…" Kagome laughed a little with her friend. "God my life is so messed up." She added quietly.

"So, um…you should probably get dressed, Kagome. Everyone's been waiting for you to get up." Sango said before exiting the hut.

Kagome sighed, welcoming the silence save for the murmurs and natural noises from the village outside. She really didn't want to change, or even stand up for that matter. Lazily she reached for her big yellow backpack and pulled it towards her. She rummaged around through her possessions, trying to decide what kimono she should wear today. While searching, she picked up the stack of photographs from the bottom of her pack. She smiled, looking through all of the happy moments. She remembered Rin from a picture of her and thought of how she wished the girl had a playmate besides Jaken. He wasn't much of a babysitter, thinking of all the times he had lost track of her. She paused on the photograph of Sesshoumaru. He was still here, right?

She shoved the pictures back into her bag and grabbed a random kimono, not caring about which one it was anymore. She dressed quickly and made her way out of the hut, only losing her balance twice on the way.

The sunlight was blinding, as usual. She scanned the area around her, but her friends weren't around. Kagome pouted for a moment. Didn't Sango say they were right outside? She said everyone was waiting, Kagome corrected herself. But _where_ were they waiting? She looked farther in the distance and saw one familiar form sitting against a tree near the village edge. She smiled and made her way to the daiyoukai.

"Good morning!" Kagome called cheerfully. In her mind she was shocked, she sounded _happy_. That sleep must have worked wonders. Or maybe it had something to do with not seeing InuYasha anywhere…

"Good afternoon." He corrected her.

"It's afternoon? Why doesn't anyone tell me…or at least wake me up?" Kagome complained as she took a seat in the grass not too far from Sesshoumaru.

"You needed rest." He stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Well now I'm rested." She said. "Anyways, I was wondering…why are you still here in the village? Not to be rude or anything, but you wouldn't usually spend that much time around humans _or_ InuYasha for that matter."

"Hn" He tried to think of an answer to give her, but he didn't specifically want to say he stayed to make sure she was okay. It was true, but he didn't feel it was the time to express his concern for her. "This Sesshoumaru will leave if you wish."

"N-no! I mean…" She faltered over her words "It's nice having you around. You're one of the only people I can stand around here that doesn't constantly bug me or do things that exhaust me." InuYasha always bugged her, especially now that he and Kikyo were married. Miroku is…well…Miroku. Sango, she could always get along with but constantly reminded her of InuYasha in their conversations. Shippo was always there though and never got on her nerves.

Sesshoumaru studied her for a minute. He inwardly agreed that the feeling was mutual.

"Are you searching for the others?" He asked.

"Not really. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something…" She waited for his sign for her to go on. He nodded and she continued. "Um…I was wondering if maybe…well…you don't have to agree to it, I won't mind…but I was hoping that maybe I could come along with you for a little while? It'd only be a temporary thing, I just need to get away for a bit and I can't go home because I was just there and it's not much better than here… I'm sorry if it's a stupid idea, I mean it's not like you'd want another human along with you, but I could keep Rin company and watch over her instead of Jaken 'cause he's not much help it seems. It'd just be for a little while. We won't even need to look for jewel shards and you can kick me out anytime you wa-"

"I will allow it." He cut her off. She sat mouth agape for a second before realizing what he had said.

"Really?" He nodded to her question.

"It is of no trouble to me. Rin would enjoy the company." He said, inwardly adding that he would enjoy her presence as well. Plus her statement was true; she needed to get away from her current situation and he would be willing to help get her back onto her feet.

"Yeah. Doesn't Rin ever get lonely?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Not as much as one would think. She is quite out of the ordinary from most other humans. Tell me, miko, what will you tell your companions?" He asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie to them. I'll just tell them that I'll tag along with you for a bit. I think InuYasha would really only be the one to overreact. Shippo certainly won't like it though…" She trailed off.

Kagome sat and thought about how she would break the news to everyone. She subconsciously played with the grass at her sides. Sesshoumaru also wondered how she would be capable of leaving her pack. His thoughts were interrupted by the distant noise of conversation. The monk and kit had returned. They were talking about her, Kagome. It seems the monk is more intelligent than his actions tell, Sesshoumaru discovered. The man had already figured out the details of Kagome's 'grandfather situation' and understood. It seemed he has departed kin as well that still affected him.

"Your friends have returned." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome glanced behind her back to Kaede's hut to see the two males. "They wish to speak with you."

"Oh" Kagome stood and was about to head back to the hill but she paused. "Are you coming or are you going to stay here?" She glanced back at him and watched him stand.

"I am going to retrieve my ward as well as Jaken and Ah-Un. We will return for you by the evening." He said.

Kagome nodded with a smile before heading down to her friends. Miroku had seen someone approaching from the outskirts and recognized it as Kagome when she had called his name. He looked her way and was surprised to see her smiling. Though he knew she always put on a smile no matter what, so he guessed it wasn't out of the ordinary.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Miroku pulled her into a small hug after they greeted each other.

"I've been better" She said half-heartedly. "But I'm improving."

"That's good. I don't think any of us want to see you so sad. You're always the optimistic one around here." He grinned.

"Things can't always stay the same, you know." She said.

"Alas, and that is what I fear." Miroku put his hands into his sleeves. "I know all of us probably won't spend the rest of our lives together, but one can dream, eh? I just hope we remain friends at the very least."

"Miroku, you know we'd never forget about each other."

"Yes, yes, I know. Everything's just so morbid lately and it seems to be rubbing off on everyone."

"Sango seemed fine this morni- I mean earlier today." She pointed out.

"She just wants you to be happy. She always hopes that if one person is happy it'll rub off on everyone else." Miroku smiled at the thought of her. "_You_ always seem to do that to people." Kagome gave a small laugh that made Miroku smile.

Kagome felt silence fall over the scene. She thought it weird, someone should be talking. She looked around until her eyes found their way downward to see one person who was unnaturally quiet. She squatted down on the balls of her feet and smiled at the kit holding onto Miroku's leg.

"Why are you so quiet, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

She watched the small frowning boy. He looked at her sadly and didn't move from behind Miroku's robes.

"Are you really leaving us, Kagome?" He muttered, tears coming to his eyes.

"What?" Miroku looked down at the boy "Why would she be leaving us?" He looked back to the priestess "Are you returning to your home again?"

"No, I'm not." Kagome answered Miroku. "Shippo, where did you hear that?" She could guess the answer.

"From you!" His voice started wavering. "I heard some of when you were talking with Sesshoumaru. Kagome, why are you leaving us? Are you still mad at InuYasha? We can deal with him! Kagome, I don't want you to go!" Of course he heard her, he's youkai too. Kagome gave herself a little facepalm in her mind.

"Awww Shippo…" She gathered the kit into her arms and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to see him so sad. "I'm not leaving forever. I'm just going to go with him for a little while to pull myself back together. I knew you'd be upset and I'm sorry Shippo but I feel I need to do this to get better."

"So you'll be coming back?" He sniffled into her shoulder.

"As soon as I can, honey" She cooed.

"I wish I could come with you."

"Yeah…" She thought about it for a moment. Why couldn't he come along? He had never done anything to get on Sesshoumaru's bad side and he's a good playmate for Rin. "Maybe you can…" She murmured, but not quietly enough to go unnoticed.

"I can?" Shippo's head shot back up from Kagome's shoulder, eyes shining. "Would he let me?"

"I-I don't know. I can ask when he gets back, I guess." She shrugged, standing with Shippo still in her arms. She looked at Miroku, who she had almost forgotten was still there. "Um…" She faltered for a moment but Miroku raised a hand to silence her.

"It's perfectly fine, Kagome. You go do what you need to do. We all want you back to your old self. We'll be fine with whatever we choose to do in your absence." Miroku's mind automatically went to Sango.

"I'm glad you guys can be so understanding." Kagome smiled, feeling tears coming back to her own eyes. She had good friends.

"We all have our fair share of sufferings in the past." He simply said and Kagome guessed he knew about her gramps. She simply nodded and started walking with Miroku and Shippo to see if they could find Sango.

* * *

Kagome watched the sun as it fell lower and lower in the sky. Her hands fidgeted in her lap. Was she nervous? Nervous to go with Sesshoumaru, no. Nervous to break it to InuYasha when the time comes, yes. Why had she not told him sooner? She simply couldn't find him. Her friends told her he'd be back for supper, and that was exactly around the time Sesshoumaru would arrive.

Shippo didn't spend one minute absent from Kagome's side in fear of her leaving without him. He knew she probably wouldn't do that, but just in case. The boy was perched atop her shoulder, watching her absent mindedly.

Kagome walked over to Kaede's hut, breaking her staring competition with the horizon. She walked in to see only Sango and Miroku. She was about to ask about InuYasha, but she heard his voice from behind. She stepped out of the way to let him enter.

"Hey we're back!" He called, walking in with his arm latched around Kikyo's waist. "What's for dinner?" Sango rolled her eyes at him.

"Lady Kaede said she would fix something later." Miroku said.

"Awww, no ramen?" He complained. Kikyo nudged an elbow into his side upon hearing his whining. He looked over at her, confused, but then noticed Kagome sitting over by her backpack.

"Ah" Kagome said, pulling all of her instant ramen from her bag, only four cups. "Here, have it if you don't like what Kaede makes." She handed the packages to InuYasha.

"Kagome…How are you feeling?" He asked awkwardly. He knew it was a stupid question. She was probably furious at him.

"Fine" She lied.

"Kagome" Sango called "What would _you_ want Kaede to make for supper?" She figured a good meal would be nice for her last day with everyone for a while.

"I don't care, I'm not hungry." She smiled to her friend. She had snacked earlier in the afternoon to calm her nerves.

"Well you should still eat something." Sango frowned.

"I'll be fine." Kagome sat down next to the demon slayer.

InuYasha piped up again. "Well I'm just glad my bastard of a brother left. We've been seeing too much of him lately."

"Keep in mind, InuYasha; he's actually been very helpful lately." Miroku nodded towards the hanyou.

"Doesn't mean I haft'a like him" He snorted.

"No one ever said you had to." Miroku muttered back.

"Jeez, what's up with you guys? Everyone's so tense…" InuYasha furrowed his brow at everyone, who avoided eye contact.

He got no answer, not even from his wife. He was about to start complaining more but something pricked at his senses faintly. He turned back to the door, distracted. He smelled the air and his mouth twisted into a scowl.

"Why the hell is he coming back?" InuYasha's hand went to the hilt of Tessaiga. This time someone answered him.

"InuYasha, don't." Kagome stood, looking straight at him. He gave her a 'what the hell' look but her expression didn't change. The two stared each other down before InuYasha spoke up again.

"Kagome he could be a danger to the village!" He tried to reason with her, noticing his half-brother's aura getting closer and closer with every second.

"No, he's not." She sent InuYasha an icy glare. She reached down to grab her backpack and seal the top flap before heading for the door with Shippo on one shoulder, but InuYasha blocked her way.

"What's going on with you? He's Sesshoumaru, remember? You know, always trying to kill us, trying to steal Tessaiga, cold, heartless and merciless?"

"No, InuYasha, he's not. Yes, he's tried to kill all of us before, but the past is the past!" She nudged past him and stepped outside.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and followed to see how the upcoming events might take place. They both knew it was coming. Miroku knew from Shippo and Sango knew from Miroku and Kagome explaining the whole story to her. InuYasha and Kikyo had no idea because they were gone all day.

Kagome walked defiantly out to the edge of the village where she waited until she spotted a familiar cloud of youki accompanied by a two headed dragon above. InuYasha growled audibly.

Sesshoumaru was not surprised to be greeted with the hostile aura of his younger brother. He touched down and looked at no one but the one whom he came for. She smiled softly and stepped forward, avoiding the hand of InuYasha that had risen to stop her. She approached him in a way that was neither determined nor wary. The small being on her shoulder, however, was quite uneasy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Um…I have a small request. Would you be opposed to Shippo here tagging along as well?" She asked, only breaking eye contact briefly to look at the kit. Shippo swallowed hard, he wanted very dearly to come with Kagome.

"Hn" He studied her gaze as well as the kits. Sesshoumaru knew of their mother-son relationship and had once related it to his own with Rin. He knew Rin would not enjoy being separated from her adoptive parent for a long period of time, so he came to his conclusion. "I will permit it."

Shippo's face lit up with such glee that it almost made Sesshoumaru rethink his decision. But he also saw Kagome smile and the thought was not allowed to surface any farther. He stepped to the side to allow Kagome to approach Ah-Un.

She walked to the dragon and stroked each of their long necks as a 'hello'. Rin smiled from atop Ah-Un's saddle and waved with excitement at her two new companions. Jaken simply huffed and looked away. Kagome tossed her backpack onto the saddle and let Shippo jump up to sit next to Rin. eHHedmsgjsodf

"Now hold on a minute!" InuYasha stomped forward to look his brother in the eye. "What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru raised a slender eyebrow.

"This Sesshoumaru has done nothing." He said matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you taking her?" InuYasha spat.

"I am doing nothing of the sort. The miko asked for this." He stated, looking down the bridge of his nose as his idiotic brother.

InuYasha glanced around his brother at Kagome, dumbfounded. She looked back with an emotionless stare and nodded. InuYasha only got angrier.

"What have you done to her?" He almost yelled at his brother.

"This Sesshoumaru has done nothing." Sesshoumaru repeated, narrowing his eyes.

InuYasha's hand went back to Tessaiga and started to draw his sword but was stopped when Sesshoumaru grabbed the front of InuYasha's shirt in a menacing grip. Cold eyes stared at InuYasha, telling him his warning.

"Do you really wish to do that, brother?" Sesshoumaru said in a low growl.

InuYasha jerked out of the grip that was holding him. He stomped past his brother over to Kagome. He asked her one question.

"Why?" He folded his arms at her.

"Because I need to get away" She answered. His eyes narrowed at her disbelievingly.

"Then why didn't you just stay home? Or better yet go back there rather that going with _him_." He said with a slight edge.

"Because I can't go back there…Not now" She held his gaze. She wasn't going to back down. She was going to show him that he couldn't control her anymore.

"Well why the hell not? You always complain you need to go back there all the damn time!"

"I'm not going to answer that question right now. I'll trust someone else to let you know, but for now I need to leave." She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who nodded and stepped forward to separate the two beings.

InuYasha glared sharply at the woman. "So you're going to run off with my brother just 'cause you've had a little _drama_ that you can't _handle_?"

_Snap._

"SIT BOY."

She closed her eyes as InuYasha collided with the ground. She took a deep breath before opening them again. He just _had_ to say something stupid like that. Now she really hoped he would feel like shit once he knew the whole story and she was _long_ gone.

"InuYasha" She started off shakily "You have no right to judge me or my actions! You don't even know the full story! I'm not going to say I wouldn't expect you to understand, because even through everything that's happened I still have had a shred of hope for you! You're supposed to be my friend, so why don't you start acting like one? And don't give me any of this bull crap about Sesshoumaru being dangerous, I know that! But guess what? I trust him! Hell, I might just trust him more than you from everything you've done to me! Don't tell me you're just trying to protect me, because I know you'll protect Kikyo first, and hey, I understand that. It's fine. I don't need your protection any more anyways. So stop being an ignorant ass and just let me do this!"

She paused to breathe and see if the hanyou would offer some sort of rebuttal. He did not. All he did was slowly pull himself up and scowl at her. He did not utter a word as he turned to walk back to the village. Kikyo followed after him.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Sesshoumaru.

"We are departing." He said. Kagome nodded and turned back to Miroku and Sango. She smiled and waved. They returned the wave with sad smiles and wishes for her safe return.

Kagome turned, and walked next to Sesshoumaru towards Ah-Un. Rin waved with a giddy smile once more. It seemed she had boundless energy still left in her. Kagome smiled. She positioned herself walking next to Ah-Un so she could chat with the two children, with Sesshoumaru leading the way of their group.

* * *

The sun had already set when their group had stopped to rest for the night somewhere in InuYasha forest. Ah-Un was soundly sleeping against a neighboring tree white Jaken had situated himself next to the campfire he had built and was watching over it with care. Sesshoumaru was nearby, watching the perimeter from the shadows and occasionally walking through to assure Jaken he had not "abandoned him".

The other three? Shippo, Rin, and Kagome were wandering on the outskirts of camp foraging for a light dinner. Rin was searching every berry bush she could come across while Shippo scoured the ground for mushrooms and truffles. And if the children weren't sure whether their find was edible or not, Kagome knew and was able to help them out.

"Kagome! Over here!" Rin's voice called out from behind a set of trees.

Kagome made her way over to the child's location. She rolled her eyes with the amount of times she had been called over in just half an hour by his little girl. As she pushed her way through the trees, she stopped and immediately smiled.

"Lookie what Rin found!" Rin cried out cheerfully. "A hot spring!" Rin twirled around near the edge of the water.

Kagome's eyes scanned over the large steaming pool of water. It was definitely one of the larger springs she had seen. It looked so inviting to Kagome that she wanted to just jump in and float on her back, hoping that the natural soothing powers of the water would melt away all of her troubles. But that image might be a tad farfetched for the time being. Instead she walked over to Rin with a smile and crouched down to her level.

"Hey Rin, do you think we can get Sesshoumaru-sama to let us come to this spring in the morning?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I hope so! Rin would like that very much! Rin will ask!" The little girl squealed. Kagome nodded and looked around.

"We should head back; I think we have enough berries and mushrooms." She said, helping Rin gather up all the berries she had collected.

The two found their way to camp after picking up Shippo on the way. Kagome set up the mushrooms and truffles over the fire while the two kids sorted through the berries, seeing which ones looked or tasted better.

Kagome settled herself in front of the fire, keeping watch over it and their meal as well as giving Jaken a break. After a little while she would turn the skewered mushrooms to cook evenly, and soon the air surrounding the camp smelled simply enticing.

Kagome carefully gathered the skewers, mindful of their hot touch. She offered one to each of the children as well as set on aside for herself. Then she turned to Jaken.

"Here" Kagome offered a skewer to the small youkai. Jaken stared at her for a second until he scoffed and turned his head away. Kagome 'hmph'ed in response but did not draw back her hand.

"Take it. I'm just trying to be nice here." Kagome muttered to him.

"And why should I take food from a human wench like you?" Jaken glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Because I'm a part of your group for the time being and I'm just being helpful." Her eyebrow twitched at being called a wench. She always hated being called that.

Jaken kept his head turned and did not budge, his own defiant way of rejecting her offer. Kagome scrunched up her nose and contemplated whether to shove it down his throat or never let him have any of her food in the future. Perhaps a nice solid hit on the head would change his mind?

"Jaken," A voice came from the shadows. "Do not be rude." Sesshoumaru walked out from the trees.

Jaken opened and closed his mouth before obliging to his lord and accepting Kagome's offer -or rather, her demand. Kagome smirked before sending a thankful smile to Sesshoumaru. She picked out another skewer and held it towards the daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru, being polite unlike his retainer, held up a hand to convey that he was not hungry (nor did he especially like mushrooms). Kagome nodded and set the skewer down to focus on eating her own. Yet in truth, she still wasn't very hungry. Her squabble with InuYasha was still pecking at the back of her mind. Should she have told him about her gramps herself? Was she too harsh on him?

No. Kagome mentally shook her head. He deserved being yelled at. He deserved not hearing the news from her. He deserves that gut wrenching feel of realization when her friends tell him the whole story. He deserves to know that she is out of his reach, and will never come crawling back to him again.

Kagome's grip tightened on the skewer in hand as she took a small nibble. As she stared into the center of the fire, lost in thought, she didn't notice Rin scooting over to sit beside her. Not until Rin tugged on Kagome's sleeve did she looked over.

"Are you going to eat that? You've barely taken a bite, Kagome-chan." Rin asked.

"No, I'm not all that hungry. You can have it if you want, Rin." Kagome handed the skewer to the girl, who happily took it and began chewing on a truffle. Then a thought occurred to Kagome.

"Hey Rin," Kagome leaned over to whisper into the girl's ear. "Weren't you going to ask Sesshoumaru-sama something?"

Kagome knew that the demon lord could hear her whispers because she saw one of his eyebrows raise. Rin smiled and turned to her lord.

"Milord? Kagome-chan and Rin found a hot spring when we were gathering berries. Could we go tomorrow morning?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but her excitement was unmistakable.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said with a short nod. "Do not take too long though." He added.

Rin smiled a toothy, excited grin at Kagome before stretching back in a big yawn. Kagome glanced back to see Shippo starting to nod off as well. A soft smile graced her lips as she stood to retrieve a blanket from her pack for the kids to sleep in. Shippo welcomed the soft, warm blanket and had no problem sharing it with Rin. Kagome tucked them in and gave each child a kiss on the forehead.

When she turned back to the fire, she noticed Sesshoumaru wasn't where he was before. She was about to assume he had gone on another patrol, but her instinct told her to look up first. Surely, there he was sitting on a tree branch in a very InuYasha-like manner.

_Hm._ Kagome thought. _It seems they __**do**__ have something in common. Or maybe it's a dog demon thing, to want to_ _rest way up there. _She joked around with herself before taking a seat against another nearby tree. Her eyes were on the fire, but she really wasn't watching it too much.

What exactly did she think she was going to accomplish coming with Sesshoumaru? Distance from InuYasha, for sure. A vacation? She definitely needed one. A vacation from the same old routines of traveling on some unknown path or road to hopefully come across a jewel shard, maybe help some people on the way, get attacked from Naraku, come back to Kaede's village and go back through the well for tests or supplies, and repeat all over again. Something out of the normal routine could possibly help.

Though, everything lately has been pretty out of normal routine, just more negatively so than positively. Naraku did something drastic. Kagome was saved by Sesshoumaru, not InuYasha, (though she didn't mind). InuYasha and Kikyo were married. Her grandfather is dead.

Tears beaded at the corner of her eyes and she blinked them back at first. But then her eyebrows lowered and she found herself staring at the ground, remembering what Sesshoumaru had said earlier.

She needed to stop trying to push back everything going wrong in her life to the back of her mind, just saying that she accepts it; she needs to _really_ accept and embrace it. She stopped blinking the tears back and let them fall from her eyelids. She thought of all the memories of her grandfather.

Her early childhood memories popped up first- being walked to the first grade, holding onto her grandpa's index and middle fingers, pleading with him not to leave. Third grade, she had drawn a family portrait and he was the first one to see it when she got home. He said he loved it so much and the picture remained on the fridge door for a whole year until young Kagome had made a better one that she liked more.

First day of middle school – this memory made Kagome laugh softly – her gramps had given her an hour long lecture on not to date any boys because they were all possessed by evil demon spirits until they became of age and matured, as he liked to put it. All the times she came home from the Feudal Era, he was always there asking if she had come across any demons in her travels. He never trusted InuYasha, and of course those silly sutras always made Kagome smile a little on the inside. He was always there for her, making up excuses and reasons (though a bit outlandish at times) of why she was never at school. He was always there in his own ways.

By now the tears flowed down Kagome's face in small, delicate streams. She wasn't sobbing uncontrollably, just simply crying with a ghost of a smile upon her lips. She thought up a little prayer for her grandfather to always be at peace, wherever he is, even though he technically hasn't even been born yet in this time. It offered a little bit of comfort.

Jaken didn't ask, he knew better. He also didn't want the children to wake up, seeing them sleeping peacefully. Sesshoumaru occasionally glanced in her direction, especially after smelling her tears. He felt the slight urge to help her, but decided it was not the time. So he remained in his spot, watching her with lowered eyes.

After ten minutes, Kagome had dried her tear ducts of any moisture and was completely exhausted. She rested her head on the side of the tree and looked over to Sesshoumaru; he had looked away. She wondered how he could keep up being so stoic all the time. Didn't that tire him out? Eh, no need to think about it now. Kagome was too tired. Her eyelids grew heavy and she soon drifted off to a deep slumber.

Jaken stood once he knew no one would awaken. He went to poke the fire's embers and keep the little fire that was left going.

"Strange woman, eh Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken said under his breath.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru looked on through the trees. He did not agree nor disagree with Jaken. In his mind he simply said that it would depend on how one looks at her, whether or not she is 'strange'.

He wondered how she would adapt to traveling without her friends. Would she be rebellious? Would she be respectful? Would she be chatty? Would she be silent? Would she seclude herself to her kit or mix in with everyone? Would she be the same after everything that happened to her, or would she be _even better_?

So many questions, but the youkai lord had all night to ponder, and many more days ahead to find the answers.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Rin's voice called from ahead.

"Wait up for me, Rin!"

"Kagome-chan, come on!"

Kagome yawned away the last bits of sleep from her system before catching up to Rin. She broke into the clearing and found the girl already dangling her feet into the hot spring's waters. The older woman smiled and started to unpack her bath supplies.

"What's all that?" Rin stood up and walked to Kagome, looming her head over the woman's strange supplies. Kagome pointed to each object and said what it was for.

"That one's shampoo, it makes your hair all clean and smell really nice. That one's for washing your body, and this one makes your skin all smooth- it's called lotion. Now come on, let's get into the water! We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

Rin happily obliged and shed her small kimono before jumping in- literally. Kagome shook her head with a smile. She, on the other hand, took her time in folding their clothes and setting them on towels for when they were done. Kagome then quickly slipped all the way into the water, still self-conscious and quite modest. She set her bath supplies on the edge of the spring on a dry looking rock before joining Rin in the middle of the spring.

"Rin, I didn't know you knew how to swim!" Kagome noted as her own feet couldn't even reach the bottom anymore.

"Yup! Rin loves to swim! Do you like swimming, Kagome-chan?"

"Mhmm. Back at my home I would always go swimming when it was too hot out. Me and my girl friends would pick a day and go out to our local…er…swimming spot!" She caught herself before she could say 'pool'.

"Was your friend the demon slayer lady?"

"No, no. This was before I ever met Sango. But me and my girl friends still hang out every once in a while."

"Will Rin ever meet Kagome's friends?"

"Most likely not." Kagome said with a sad smile. "My friends and my home are very far away from here."

"Lord Sesshoumaru could take us there!" Rin said with confidence.

"I doubt even _he_ could take you there on such short notice." Kagome was inwardly laughing at the conversation. Rin would never leave her alone if she knew she was from the future.

"Lord Sesshoumaru can do anything!" Rin pouted and scrunched up her nose. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Enough of that, let's get your hair washed!"

Kagome waded back over to the edge of the spring to get her shampoo. She popped open the cap and sniffed the lovely flower scent. It was an all-natural scented shampoo, completely biodegradable down to the bottle, so she knew it would be safe to use here.

She made her way back to Rin and told her to take out her little side ponytail and turn around. Rin obeyed and had to hold in a giggle when she felt the shampoo get lathered all over her scalp. The feeling was very soothing, and Rin tried her hardest to concentrate on holding still. It took a couple times for Kagome to tell her she was done and to dip under the surface to wash it out, but Rin snapped out of her little trance and dunked under while Kagome started washing her own hair.

After that Kagome herded Rin back to a more shallow part of the spring to use her body wash. They sat down across from each other and traded off the bottle so they could wash up. Rin giggled again at the plethora of bubbles produced by the flowery-smelling goop.

Rin's elated giggles could be heard well past the boundaries of the hot spring. They were easily picked up by the sensitive ears of a curious dog demon. A curious dog demon who had recently decided to go on a little "_patrol"_.

He had told himself he would be patient. He had told himself he would not move from his spot at camp. He had told himself he would not stoop to this level. So why was he hiding in the trees listening to two bathing females talk? If he were caught it would be downright shameful…but who says he'd ever let himself get caught? And even if the impossible were to happen, he had an excuse.

"Hey, Kagome-chan?" Rin's suddenly serious tone got both Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's attention.

"Yes, Rin?" The miko's sweet voice answered.

"Why are you and Shippo traveling with us now?"

Kagome hesitated, but then smiled.

"It's a really long story, but Sesshoumaru ended up being the kind of friend I needed recently. He helped me in more ways than one, and got me thinking that maybe he's the kind of person that I need to be around to start feeling better. My other friends don't understand me as much anymore, and the person I thought I loved just ended up hurting me even more."

"Who did you love?" Rin asked with big, sad eyes.

"InuYasha. It wasn't _actually_ love now that I think about it." She laughed dryly. "I thought I loved him at one time, but he always loved another so I think I just got caught up in jealousy and feeling alone. I wanted him to love me."

"Do you still love him?"

"No. Absolutely not." She shook her head. "I've moved on from him."

"Do you think you'll fall in love again?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Kagome scrunched up her nose and the child, who mimicked the action with a grin. "And I don't know. It really depends on who it would be with." She shrugged.

"Hmmm. How about Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Three things happened then: the spying dog demon's eyes went wider than they had been in a long time, Kagome's face turned red and her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before it simply hung open for a second, all while Rin sat innocently with a puzzled smile on her face.

"R-Rin! Why would you say _that_?" Kagome stuttered, a bright blush warm on her face.

"Why not?"

"It's not that easy!"

"You said he was the kind of friend you needed." The girl cocked her head to one side. Grownups were so confusing.

"Yes, I did, he's a _friend_. Nothing more." Kagome cursed herself for becoming flustered so easily. He was just a…friend…right?

"Do you want it to be more?" Rin asked.

"I…"

Kagome averted her eyes. Did she want to be more than friends? Was she willing to risk her heart for someone like him? Wait, this is Sesshoumaru she's debating about. The Ice Prince, Mr. no emotions, the one who hates humanity except for a select few, and a _demon lord_? How would that even work out? And why would _he_ ever want _her_?

"I think…he could do better than _me_. He'll find some beautiful demoness to be with. Plus he doesn't seem like the type to settle down with a wife and live family-style." To the untrained ear, one would say Kagome was being honest, but to a trained ear, one could tell she had a sort of pain in her voice- a longing. She _did_ have some sort of mixed up hope for marrying a man someday, and wouldn't be totally against it being a handsome daiyoukai lord.

"But Kagome-chan is the nicest most beautiful lady Rin knows!" Rin frowned.

"Aw, well thank you Rin. But I'm also human." Kagome pointed out, sadness still lingering in her voice.

"So?"

"Rin…" Kagome gave the girl a look. Rin simply smiled wider. _How does Sesshoumaru deal with her?_

"What if you were a demon too?"

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, but he'd have to like me first." Kagome shrugged. _Wait. Why are we even talking about this? I really shouldn't give myself any more false hope._

"But who wouldn't like you, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, making her way back to the center of the hot springs to swim some more.

"Don't swim for too long, Rin. Remember we have to get back to everyone else so we can keep moving." The older woman changed subjects.

"Aw, just a few more minutes!" Rin whined and gave a pleading look to Kagome. The older girl allowed it, but started to exit the spring herself. She wanted to brush and dry her hair as much as she could before they started walking again.

The still-spying lord retreated. He didn't want to risk any more time there, and Jaken wasn't stupid; he could make assumptions. Plus, he had a few things on his mind to think about.

What exactly happened back there? Not caring for the physicalities of the situation, he was most concerned with what he thought he had just heard. Her specific words went over his head, and what he had listened to was the voice that was not audible. He listened to what she had _wanted_ to say.

What had she wanted to say, though? That she wished to feel loved some day in the future? That she wished to be loved by someone like him? But she thought herself unworthy. She doubted herself. She doubted the effect she had on him these past weeks. She was more than likely unaware that his interest had even been captured.

But was she still even interested? Her heart had gone through so much already, why would she want to risk it again? But she already had. She asked to follow him, to be near him, to know him. She wanted to be with him, even if that just meant spending time with him as a first step. But when would the next step come? Would she try to advance?

But if she doesn't, if she's too shy or unsure, what should _he_ do? Court her? Woo her? Take her? No. He wouldn't defile her by taking her without full consent. It was shameful. Woo her? Sesshoumaru admitted he was not the type for flattery, as he had never seen it as a priority or even something that he would use in his lifetime. He simply didn't know how without destroying his strong outward image. Then court her? He was taught basic courting, but that still included flattery. Oh how confusing this was.

Something very rare happened to the daiyoukai at that moment. He had no idea what to do. He felt the need to act upon his newfound knowledge, but he had no idea _how_.

He knew one thing for certain though. The feelings were mutual between himself and Kagome.

* * *

Notes: HA! So I know some of you were commenting early on about how you wanted Sess to join InuYasha's pack and that's how they'd get some interaction. Well how about the other way around? Sesshoumaru still pretty much hates InuYasha, that hasn't changed (and probably won't for a long time). And I expected Rin to be chatty with her new best friend, and of course what does she want to talk about? Sesshoumaru! So now Sesshoumaru knows Kagome's feelings before she even does. LOL?

Now I seriously need to get back to writing this :|

Anyways. I'm done babbling. Review? :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except original ones required for the flow of the storyline… :I

Notes: Yeah, not many notes I can think of right now other than I wonder how Sesshy will act upon his newfound knowledge. c;

* * *

Kagome was getting better. She wasn't back to her old self completely though, but she was definitely better. Little by little, day by day, Sesshoumaru noticed the little things that made her who she is, who she used to be, and who she is now.

For one she was smiling again; and not just forced smiles anymore, these ones were pure. Of course Rin was the reason behind most of those smiles, but that was because she was a child and did anything to make people happy or herself happy. Even funny things Jaken did when he would mess himself up, Kagome would smile and laugh before going and helping him out. Or when Ah-Un would attempt to play with Rin, in those odd moments when you'd glance back and see a two-headed dragon jumping in circles around a small, laughing girl.

But she'd also smile much more when next to Sesshoumaru, even if they were just walking side by side. They didn't have to talk to be comfortable with each other. But Kagome liked to talk, so she would frequently try to poke at him by asking questions with specific answers.

"So what exactly _is_ that thing on your shoulder?"

"Fur, a gift from my father."

"How old was Rin when you found her?"

"Eight"

"Do you have paperwork to do as a lord?"

"Plenty"

"How long has Jaken followed you?"

"Forty years"

The questions never bothered Sesshoumaru too much. She did not try to dig into his past or anything like that. Plus he enjoyed seeing her talking more. He liked her company, and he liked seeing her get better. He knew she would; she wasn't the type to linger in things undesirable. He also liked to think that he had helped her by giving her the escape from her other friends that she needed. Anything would be better than staying with InuYasha.

So far it had been five days of traveling and they were now well into the Western Lands again. Kagome had adapted well to hunting instead of buying food or bringing it in her big yellow bag. Sesshoumaru enjoyed observing her skill with a bow and arrow. Though she never hunted anything too large, it was still admirable.

In the early afternoon the group had stopped for a lunch break. Beforehand Rin had said she was in the mood for fish, so Sesshoumaru had directed everyone to a nearby shallow stream. There were some trees overhead as well, which gave Kagome an idea.

Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un sat away from the stream a little ways, mostly just watching the other four with their fishing plan. Kagome had climbed up a tree that leaned over the stream, and shimmied her way onto a thick branch that was positioned over the water about twenty-five feet up. And of course she had her bow and arrows handy. Below her were Rin, Shippo, and Jaken. They had waded into the knee-deep water and were looking up at the woman above.

Kagome would notch an arrow into her bow and scan the waters. She was thankful that the water was clear so she could see the bottom as well as any fish swimming against the current. When her eyes would find a nice sized fish, she'd aim her bow and shoot. Kagome would always smile widely when her arrow hit her target, and by then the closest person below would collect the fish.

It was actually very exciting! Rin and Shippo were giggling almost constantly at the waves that would almost knock them over, and they'd turn even more excited when it was time to retrieve a fish! Jaken would never admit it, but Kagome was very clever… and he enjoyed picking up the fish as well! (He had never been too well at fishing by himself.)

As Kagome notched another arrow, determined to get at least one more fish today, she scanned the ripples below. But first she averted her gaze to the side, and found herself looking at Sesshoumaru. He was watching her too, and not just with any old bored expression on his face. He seemed to be… smiling? She then found herself smiling back at him.

But then something caught Kagome off guard. It was like a wave of energy slammed into her. Her smile dropped into a frown and she looked away with her eyebrows drawn together. She tried to regain herself and find out what that was, but suddenly another wave hit her. Her eyes widened with realization.

In her moment of insight, a gust of wind blew from behind and she lost her balance. She wobbled for a moment, suddenly very aware of the drop below. She tried to regain her balance and reach for a small branch; she swiped, but missed. Her feet slipped on the branch beneath her, and she fell.

Rin and Shippo cried out. Kagome let out a little yelp at the rush of air as gravity pulled her downward. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see when she landed.

But only a moment later Kagome felt herself stop falling. She felt something strong wrap around her back and she was flush up against something- or rather, someone. She recognized the thing around her back as an arm, and she guessed she was up against the chest of someone very large.

She opened her eyes to find out who had caught her. At first all she saw was fabric, but she looked up to see the golden eyes of her savior, of course.

"S-Sesshoumaru" It was no surprise to her, why hadn't she realized sooner it was him?

"Hnn" His eyes sparkled with amusement at the girl and he was grinning lightly.

Kagome could feel the heat rush to her face. She knew she was probably beet red with embarrassment, not only because he caught her like that, but also because she suddenly found herself wondering what he would look like without his shirt. After all, it was no surprise she could feel how strong he was, being flush up against his chest. She balled her tiny hands against his chest and dropped her head to rest on his collarbone in an attempt to hide from him.

Sesshoumaru was quite amused. He thought she was adorable when she was embarrassed. He lowered them down slowly, savoring the moment of holding her and allowing her to calm down a little bit. He also didn't want to put them into the stream; he had no desire to get either of their clothes wet.

Kagome let out a sigh, her head still lowered. She knew her face was still quite pink, but there wasn't much she could do otherwise. She slowly started lifting her head, but not quite wanting to look Sesshoumaru in the eyes. She knew she'd probably just turn red all over again.

Then she remembered why she fell in the first place- the wave of energy. And just then another wave came to her attention. Her head rose quicker, and she turned her head to look around left and right. But it was coming from behind, where she couldn't see. She grasped Sesshoumaru's arm in an attempt to wriggle around to see.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused by her new alertness.

"Naraku" She stopped fidgeting for a moment to look up at him, in all seriousness now. "I can sense his half of the jewel. It's getting closer."

The daiyoukai's grip tightened around her waist as they touched down on the ground. Last time Naraku had appeared Kagome was taken from him. Not this time, she wasn't leaving his side. He would make sure of that. He would protect her.

"How close is he?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising his chin to sample the air for his scent.

"I don't know; he's moving too fast. I can't pinpoint him, it's almost like he's in the air? But I know he's getting close now." She looked up.

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru thought it weird that Kagome could say Naraku was close, yet there was no scent to pick up on. Maybe he was masking it?

Shippo, Rin, and Jaken rushed over from the stream to see what was going on. Then there was a gust of strong wind that whipped around everyone, and the majority shielded their eyes from debris. When the wind settled down, there was another addition amongst them.

"Am I _interrupting_ something?" A lighthearted, _feminine_ voice called over.

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned enough to confirm who was standing there.

"_Kagura_?" Kagome asked. Her face flushed once more in figuring out the meaning of the wind demoness's words. She wriggled slightly but found she could not escape Sesshoumaru's arms.

"The one and only" The demoness said with a smile and a bow.

"What's going on? Where's Naraku? I sensed him." Kagome asked, trying to pinpoint the jewel but it kept saying Kagura had it.

"Oh no, you probably didn't sense Naraku. That'd be impossible now." Kagome held her fan up to her chin with a smile.

"What?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances. There were only two ways that Naraku couldn't be sensed. Either he acquired enough power to completely mask himself, or he was…

"He's dead." Kagura answered their question before they could ask it.

There was a moment of silence. No one spoke as Kagome and Sesshoumaru gauged the possibility of Kagura telling the truth. But why would she lie? She'd been on their side for a while, so why start double-crossing now? Then Jaken's shrill voice broke the silence.

"Stop lying you wretched excuse for a demon!" The small imp started forward, waving his staff in Kagura's direction.

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru's stern voice stopped him in his tracks. "Be quiet." He added a small growl into his voice to make it clear enough he wasn't going to have any of that behavior.

There was a muffled 'yes milord' and Jaken shuffled backwards. Sesshoumaru's attention was brought back by a light touch on his arm. He looked down at the girl still in his embrace. She looked up to him with calm eyes and a small, reassuring smile. His arms relaxed enough to where Kagome could turn to face Kagura, but he still had his arms wrapped around her.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" She asked.

"Why would I lie?" Kagura feigned sounding insulted. "Naraku's dead, that's something good for all of us. You should be jumping for joy!"

Kagome didn't look impressed.

"What's not to understand?" Kagura continued. "He's dead, I killed him, now no one has to deal with him anymore, and Kanna and I are free!"

"_You_ did it?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru said in unison.

"Well…" Kagura looked around, still smiling widely. "I had a bit of help already." She pointed her fan towards Sesshoumaru. "You and your brother. When you two combined attacks you have no idea how much it weakened him. He was barely able to move after he crashed through the roof. He couldn't regenerate hardly at all! All he could do was glare, cough, and order me around to help him. I did at first, but then I thought, hey, he's already weakened to the point where he needs help just drinking water, so maybe he's weak enough to where I can kill him? Why not finish the job? So I did. It wasn't hard, I did it while he slept so he wouldn't see me coming and use my heart against me. Just had to make sure there wasn't any trace of him left so he couldn't regenerate."

Kagura paused for a moment to gauge everyone's reactions. Kagome's eyes were widened, probably realizing that Kagura was telling the truth. Sesshoumaru was still a bit skeptical, but more so just trying to keep a hold on Kagome. Their relationship intrigued Kagura.

"So that's basically it. If you still don't believe me, then I suggest you do because I can't say I can prove it to you. Unless… you think this might." Kagura reached into her sleeve and immediately Kagome knew what for.

"The other half of the jewel…" Kagome breathed.

"Bingo!" Kagura smiled, pulling out the fragment and holding it up to reflect some sunlight.

Kagome felt the jewel around her neck pulse, almost physically tugging at its chain to meet the other half. Kagome shifted, more than willing to follow the jewel's orders. Kagura tossed the jewel around in her own hands.

"Yes, a large chunk of the sacred jewel. How powerful for such a small object." She taunted. "I can see why Naraku was so desperate for it."

Sesshoumaru growled, narrowing his eyes at the demoness. But she didn't seem fazed at all. She raised an eyebrow at the protective lord.

"Jumping to conclusions, are we? Well don't act without thinking. I'm not keeping it." Just then Kagura tossed the chunk over to Kagome, who caught it with ready hands. It began purifying once in contact with her skin. She cupped her hands around it, still not quite believing everything that just happened.

"Well I'd better go. I have things to do and a life to live now. My life." Kagura's eyes softened as she reached up to her hair to pull out a feather.

"Wait." Kagome called over. "Thank you… Where will you go now?"

"I'm going traveling. Hopefully I'll disappear to someplace where no one will affiliate me with that idiotic spider anymore. I'm starting my own life. But first I'll be stopping by to talk with InuYasha, to tell him the _good news_. After that I'll be gone."

Kagome nodded, understanding. She thanked Kagura once more before the demoness disappeared to the air, and all was still once more.

Kagome turned the jewel over in her hands, now it was completely purified. She just had to combine it with her own piece. But before she could, Shippo jumped up into her arms.

"Kagome? Is it true? Is Naraku really gone?" The young boy asked.

"…I think so…" Kagome said slowly. She turned the jewel chunk around in her free hand. "I guess I just didn't expect it to happen so fast. It's a bit hard to believe, but here's the jewel, and Kagura's free."

Kagome and Shippo exchanged a glace before breaking out into smiles. Kagome shook her head, letting out a little bit of slightly nervous laughter. Shippo jumped down to Rin and explained the good news. Kagome looked up behind her to see what Sesshoumaru was thinking. She looked up at him curiously when he was still silent. He seemed to be distracted in his thoughts.

She wriggled, turning around to face him once more in his relaxed grasp. She got his attention and he looked down at her. She angled her head to one side, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Aren't you happy? Naraku's finally gone!" Kagome questioned him.

"Hnn…" He lowered his head slightly. "It seems… that Kagura beat us all to it."

"Ah," Kagome laughed. "That's right, everyone always fought on who would get to kill Naraku first. Well if it makes you feel better, you were involved in a big chunk of it. If you and InuYasha hadn't weakened him so much, he'd still be out there causing chaos."

"That is true." It seemed that little fact was enough to calm his nerves over not getting to have Naraku's head mounted on his wall.

"Hey!" Shippo called over to the pair. "You guys gonna come over for lunch or are you gonna stand there all day?"

"Yeah, Shippo, we're coming!" Kagome hollered back, her face starting to turn pink again.

Sesshoumaru let out a small chuckle before releasing her. But he didn't let her go completely. As they walked over to everyone who had set up a small fire, Sesshoumaru kept one hand on the small of her back, guiding her even just a little bit. They sat next to each other, helping out the kids in spearing and cooking the fish on kebabs over the fire.

* * *

Their lunch was lighthearted. Most of it included Shippo showing off some new foxfire skills to Rin, while Kagome watched and commented how well he was getting with it.

But even while eating, Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome still had Naraku's chunk of the jewel in her hand, and she would constantly turn it over between her fingers. He thought she might have been doing it subconsciously, but he saw her look down at it enough to reason against the thought.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said in a soft voice to her.

"Hm?" Kagome angled her head towards him, but did not look up.

"Why do you not combine the two halves?"

"I don't know, really." She held it up in her hand. "I think I'm still trying to clear my thoughts on the idea that the jewel might be finished so soon… Though I should probably put these two together now, I don't want to drop this half and lose it all over again." She added halfheartedly before tugging at the chain around her neck.

Instead of dropping the rest of the jewel in with her portion, she turned the miniature glass jar upside down to get her half out. Now with one half in each hand, she simply had to put her hands together and let the jewel do the rest. There was a bright light, which Kagome mostly shielded with her fingers, and soon all Kagome could feel was one single object in her hands.

Her hands opened slowly, in case the blinding glow was still present. But all that was there was the jewel. She picked up the small, round jewel between two fingers and turned it all around.

"Is it complete?" Shippo asked, still chewing on a kebab.

"No." Kagome sighed. She turned the jewel around to show three little chips where there were still shards missing. "It's not done yet…"

"Awww…" The kit whined. "I thought Naraku had all the ones that were left."

"I guess not." Kagome shook her head with a small frown. "The search still continues."

Shippo nodded and stood, stretching. Rin followed suit and soon they were playing tag, running around the edges of the stream. Jaken followed soon after in a futile attempt to get them so sit still.

Sesshoumaru stood next, going to attend to Ah-Un and prepare to move on traveling. Kagome sat for a little while longer, and figured she should get up and put the small fire out. With an internal shrug, she stood and went to fetch some water to put out the embers.

She wasn't really thinking on the task at hand. She was too lost in her own thoughts. And it was pretty obvious too. Sesshoumaru had glanced back at her when she rose, and noticed she was moving a bit slower. She wasn't looking at whatever she was doing. Her eyes were always staring at something distant: down the stream, through the trees, or up at the clouds and sky.

Sesshoumaru didn't think of it too disconcerting at first, but her behavior didn't stop once they got moving again. She was slower and lagged behind with the children. He didn't hear her talking; he barely even heard her footsteps. What he could hear were the roughhousing children, running around Ah-Un. Usually Kagome would be playing along with them or telling them to settle down. Or she would be petting Ah-Un and talking softly to the dragon, as Sesshoumaru had caught her doing multiple times.

He thought of brushing it off, saying to himself that she was just daydreaming. But he couldn't let himself believe that. He'd seen her daydream before (many, many times), and he knew the difference between this and that. But what was she thinking about? She was fine earlier. What was bothering her so much?

Was it something he did? Was he too protective?

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Why was he blaming himself? He hadn't been overly protective. It was perfectly fine to want to protect her after Naraku had kidnapped her last time. And she didn't object to him. So this couldn't be his fault. But just in case…

Sesshoumaru slowed his pace a little, allowing the rest of his pack to walk beside him. Kagome didn't even notice the change of pace until she was walking right next to the daiyoukai. She looked up, dazed, at the man next to her. He looked her up and down, trying to find any sort of subliminal answer to his questions.

"What troubles you?" He ended up asking straightforward.

"What? Oh, it's nothing." She tried to wave it off with a small smile, but Sesshoumaru wasn't buying it.

He looked down at her with slightly raised eyebrows, waiting for her to give him a real answer. Kagome sighed in defeat, looking forward at their path ahead.

"I'm just thinking about the future and my options."

"What about it?"

"I just… I know once the jewel is complete, and this quest all over Japan ends, I'll have to choose where I belong." Her eyes didn't leave their feet.

"Your home in your own time?"

"Yes. I know that was my home where I was born and raised, but I've always felt like I've had a home here too. I always thought I'd be with InuYasha and I'd stay here with him, but now…I don't know what I'll do."

"What holds you back from choosing?" He pressed further.

"I don't want to give up this place. This world- this time- it's wonderful, it's beautiful, and I have so many friends here that they might as well be family." Kagome watched Shippo as he ran around the group with Rin. "But I know I have my family waiting back home too. My mother and my little brother… They've told me before that they will understand if I choose to stay here, but I don't know right now; I don't know what's here for me. I know what will happen if I go back home, everything will go back to normal, but I don't know how my life will be if I stay here."

"Hn… you are welcome with this Sesshoumaru." He offered after a moment. That gave Kagome a little smile.

"Thank you… but I still have plenty of time to make my decision, and I'm still quite unsure. I don't even know why I'm dragging myself down on this right now. I think I just got a wakeup call from the jewel almost being complete so soon. I never expected that I'd actually have to think about which home to choose and which to…abandon."

"You would not be abandoning either." Kagome looked up at him, confused. "Both times will always remember you."

"I'd hope so." Kagome smiled. They walked in silence for a moment before Kagome thought of something and looked back up at Sesshoumaru. "Hey…"

"Hn?"

"Were you _worried_ about me?" She asked in a taunting voice with a wide smile.

"This Sesshoumaru would admit to no such thing." He faced forward, but then grinned a little and threw Kagome a sideways glance.

She brought a hand up to muffle her laughter.

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru sped up his pace back to normal. Kagome stayed by his side and they continued talking on other, lighter subjects. He was glad; she was happier again.

* * *

That night the children were especially tired from all their playing. Shippo was nodding off during dinner and they were both fast asleep shortly after nightfall. Kagome, always wanting them to be comfortable, had gotten her blanket from her pack and tucked the two children in. She especially wanted them to have the blanket because it was a little bit chillier than she had expected, and didn't want them catching colds.

Kagome sat and watched the burning embers of their fire. She was glad that she had pushed back those worrisome thoughts out of her mind earlier. She didn't like being sad more than anyone else did. But one can only hold off on and ignore their troubles for so long.

Her problem really did weigh down on her conscience. She had been so ignorant, thinking that she would always be with InuYasha. She had never weighed down the possibility of losing him to Kikyo. Or that InuYasha would never change from being a stubborn, inconsiderate ass. When she chose to give up on him, she had basically thrown a grenade into all of her plans without realizing.

Only now, when the jewel had given her a little kick, did she realize that she'd have to come up with a new plan. She didn't think she could stay with InuYasha; she'd just end up being a nuisance to him and his marriage. Sango and Miroku had a future together, but she figured they would always welcome her into their village when the time came that they should settle down. And Shippo would eventually find a nice fox clan to train under and become a strong youkai. But did she want a life in the Feudal Era?

Back home there was a future for her too. She could go back to school, graduate high school a year or two late, and continue on to college. She could get a successful career and live in her own advanced time. She could meet some guy and get married and start a family. But oh, how she would miss the Feudal Era. And she'd never be able to speak of it with anyone besides her family; no one else would believe her.

And who's to say that she wouldn't meet someone if she stayed in the Feudal Era? She thought herself moderately attractive… and she didn't _usually_ scare away guys when she was having a good day. But there'd always be InuYasha around to remind her of her past failed attempt at love. But then again… she certainly wasn't ignorant of this little thing happening between her and Sesshoumaru recently.

What was that, she wondered? They had become friends. Who would've guessed? But at times it didn't feel like a normal friendship. He was different than the Sesshoumaru she met over three years ago. Maybe she was starting to see into the real him, the man under his stone façade.

And apparently that man was quite protective. Not that she minded him protecting her, she was used to it from all the time spent with InuYasha, but it almost felt like he protected her _more_ now.

It almost seemed like… no. Kagome had to shake her head to get the absurd idea out. He was a demon; she was a human. He would never care for her more than as a friend. She was shocked that he even let her get that close as to become friends in the first place.

But a girl can dream, right? But dreams can be broken and shattered. Kagome figured it might be best to leave your dreams to your sleep sometimes. But there's always room for impossible hopes. Yes, she confessed to herself that she had hoped there could be something more between them. But all the odds were against her in her mind. She never thought he would care for her like that. And with that thought Kagome settled back against a tree and nodded off to sleep, with secret dreams of a strong daiyoukai.

Sensing he was the only one awake, Sesshoumaru glanced below from his resting spot on a low branch above. He saw the children asleep comfortably together and Jaken had fallen asleep sitting against Ah-Un, but he wasn't paying much attention to them as much as the miko who was the last to fall into slumber.

After the kids had fallen asleep, Sesshoumaru had sensed a change around the woman. She had been doing some hard thinking again. He hoped she would not become too tormented by her future. He wished he could remedy her troubles, tell her that there were people who wanted her here, who needed her here, that _he_ was starting to need her.

But for some reason he hadn't been able to say it. He was disappointed- disappointed in himself. He was the feared leader of the West, but he couldn't figure out how to simply express his feelings to a woman. And whenever he could build up the courage and find an opportunity to get close, something would be there to stop him. At first it was the children time and time again, now it had been Kagura. It was irritating, really.

His eyes scanned over her again. Even in the dark of night he could see she was still beautiful. Through the stress of the daytime, the children, and their travels she still somehow remained radiant. Her skin was clear of lasting wrinkles, her eyelashes were long, her lips were colored just the right shade of peach for her skin, and her hair never ceased to distract him when a gust of wind would rustle those black curls.

Just then Kagome shivered. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose slightly, watching as she curled up a little bit tighter in her sleep. She was cold. He hopped down from his branch soundlessly next to her. Removing the pelt on his shoulder, he then crouched down and draped it over her shoulders.

With a small smile, he watched as she snuggled a little bit farther into the warmth and comfort given to her.

* * *

Notes: D'awww.

Anyways, notes on the rest of the chapter. (Some important stuff happened, y'know?)

I was kinda iffy on how I decided Naraku would die. I really didn't feel confident writing another big battle scene… and considering the blow he was dealt from Inu and Sesshy… it gave Kagura an opening. /shrugs

But I know I liked writing the river scene.

Review? :D


	12. Chapter 12

Notes and Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except background OC's and such.

Allow me to take a little bit of time to say this to all my viewers and reviewers:

I love you all! ; u ; The last chapter just reached over 1,000 views last Friday! I love reading your reviews, and they give such a boost in confidence and reassure me that you guys do actually like my story! (Almost) every one of you has had something nice to say, which just puts the biggest smile on my face. I hope I can continue to keep your interest and give you a story that you will enjoy reading! A BIG thank you to all who have stuck by my story!

Now onward~

* * *

The sound of birds had been a welcoming sound to wake up to. But simply waking up didn't mean one had to physically _get_ up. Kagome had been awake for a few minutes, finding herself in that peaceful rested state, wondering if she had a few more minutes to sleep or not.

Deciding that she should probably get up to find breakfast for the kids, she let out a final yawn and stretched her arms above her head. She had been strangely warm overnight. Not that she minded, but she could've sworn she was a bit chilly when she had first fallen asleep.

After stretching her arms, she felt something around her shoulders. Did she have her blanket? No, she gave that to the kids. Did someone give her another blanket? Kagome cracked open her eyes to find out; and for a moment she was confused.

_Fur? _She wondered. _Why do I have fur on my shoulders…? _Kagome lowered her head onto the soft pelt and inhaled. She recognized the scent, it was earthy, the smell of someone that had spent a lot of time outdoors.

_Sesshoumaru… _She brushed her hands across the pelt that had kept her warm through the night. _Did he…give me his pelt to keep me warm? It couldn't have been… But… _Kagome looked around, finding the daiyoukai nowhere in sight. Everyone else was still there, asleep. _But this is his… I know it is._

She pulled the fur from around her shoulders to rest in her lap. She smoothed out the fur and got rid of any knots she could find that must have formed overnight. She sat silently for a moment, just staring at the soft fur under her hands. Then her hands balled into fists and her lips pursed together in frustration.

_He did it again… Why does he keep doing things like this? _Kagome stared hard into the fur before tearing her gaze away from the object that belonged to the source of her frustration. _He couldn't really… _A light blush started creeping onto her cheeks, but Kagome shook her head to try to shake it off.

_This had better not be just another terrible case of miscommunication…_

The need for action soon invaded Kagome's thoughts. Sitting around and giving herself a migraine wasn't going to get anything solved. Kagome breathed and closed her eyes, searching for Sesshoumaru's aura in case he was nearby. She pinpointed him a little ways from the camp, and he was stationary. Her eyes opened again and she stood, folding his pelt over her arms in front of her, and she started walking in his direction.

She stepped into a small clearing and her jaw dropped at the view. There was a break in the trees where a cliff's edge dropped steeply into a valley below. Below there was a vast expansion of rivers winding through the trees, creating a border between grasslands and woodlands. The sun had just started to peek over the eastern horizon, casting a warm glow on everything the sunlight touched.

Sesshoumaru was standing there, leaning against the sturdy trunk of a large tree near the edge. He had been looking over the horizon before Kagome emerged; now he was looking at her. Kagome fumbled for a moment, her breath taken away from the view and she almost forgot why she was there in the first place. But upon seeing the daiyoukai's calm and relaxed expression, she soon remembered.

"Uh…hey…good morning." She started out slightly awkwardly, shuffling her feet inside her shoes.

"Hnn…" Sesshoumaru nodded at her "Good morning to you as well."

Kagome broke their eye contact. He was doing it again. That thing he did with his eyes that got her so flustered. Never had she met a man who could seem so calm, but just _pour_ emotion into that one central area. And it was never just one emotion. She just couldn't figure him out.

She licked her lips, looking anywhere but him. Her hands wrapped firmly around the pelt in her arms, she knew what she wanted to do, what she wanted to ask. But she didn't know _how_ to ask. How should she even begin?

"Everyone else is still asleep. I noticed you weren't at camp…so…uh…" She shrugged, not knowing where she was going in saying that.

"Why are you awake?" He asked. "It is early." Kagome looked back at him.

"Couldn't get back to sleep. And I wanted to give this back to you." She lifted his pelt in her hands slightly. "And also to thank you for it"

"Hnn" Sesshoumaru nodded, walking to her.

He lifted his hands to retrieve his pelt. Kagome felt shivers as his hands brushed hers against the soft fur. Her mouth opened slightly as their gazes locked. She just looked at him. He was perfect. Every feature down to his pointed ears and demon markings, everything on him just made her head spin with thoughts she couldn't keep up with.

Heat rushed to her face and she turned her head away, biting down on the inside of her lower lip. Sesshoumaru frowned, angling his head to look at her. She looked back at him, the corners of her mouth downturned. He stared back, hesitant to act.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said in not much louder than a whisper.

He blinked in response.

"I just…" She lifted her head, looking straight at him. _Just get to the point, Kagome._ "I just need to know…where do we stand?"

He blinked again, confused by her question. Where do they stand? In what sense?

"I mean together…" She picked up on his confusion. "What are we together? What am I to you?" She pleaded to know. She watched as his expression softened and his mouth lifted to a small smile. His eyes warmed, and a hand lifted to gently graze Kagome's cheek.

"You are important to me, more than you have known."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. If her blush had faded before, it was back again. Her mouth opened to breathe, and was about to respond, but an echoed voice rang through the trees before she could say anything.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The shrill voice of a certain green retainer was like nails on a chalkboard to both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru scowled and turned his head towards the trees in Jaken's direction. If the only reason Jaken was shouting was that he woke up alone, Sesshoumaru vowed to kick that imp so hard that his vocal chords would shatter into pieces. Then maybe he wouldn't ruin quiet moments anymore.

But then something pricked at Sesshoumaru's senses.

"Another demon is nearby." Sesshoumaru announced, looking back to Kagome, who seemed to have sensed it too. They broke apart, heading back to camp. Kagome still held onto Sesshoumaru's white pelt in her arms.

"Rin and Shippo" Kagome expressed her concern, realizing neither of them were there to protect the kids if the demon was hostile. Sesshoumaru nodded, pinpointing the demon within their camp.

The pair broke into their camp, expecting the worst. But Kagome soon saw the children safe, and not frightened at all. She went to them first, and Sesshoumaru's gaze had landed right on the intruding demon. A human looking demon, tiger to be specific. Pointed ears poked out of his auburn hair and his skin was marked with the characteristic stripes of a tiger. The young male demon looked frightened once Sesshoumaru had appeared, and instinctively took a step backward and raised his hands in front of him.

"Don't attack, please, my Lord!" The tiger demon pleaded.

"What business do you have here?" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I come from a settlement in the southern regions of your land, milord. I came here for your help." The tiger began to explain, and Kagome joined Sesshoumaru's side to listen to the demon. "Our clan leader, Akane, he is rebelling. He has become a tyrant. He wishes to challenge you."

"You come to intimidate this Sesshoumaru?" The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed.

"No, milord! I ask for your _help_!" The demon bowed in respect. "No one in the clan wishes to follow him but he has us in a chokehold! He holds all of our mates in captivity to keep us under him! Please, my lord! You must defeat him!"

"This Sesshoumaru knows of Akane and his ways. He has always been trouble. Why not handle your problems yourself like you have in the past?"

"We would! But this time is different! Not only are our mates in danger, he holds a shard of the sacred jewel and has become tainted by its power! All of us combined cannot stop him!"

Kagome let out a small gasp and looked up at Sesshoumaru. One more of the remaining sacred jewel shards! He glanced at her and nodded but looked back to the demon.

"You will show this Sesshoumaru to the village." He walked forward to the tiger's side.

"Right away, Lord Sesshoumaru!" The demon stood tall. "Thank you for helping us, milord!"

The tiger started to walk through the trees and Sesshoumaru made to follow. Kagome and Jaken started after them, but Sesshoumaru turned to face them. He stopped and Kagome looked up at him, confused. He looked back with his stoic expression back in place. He was back in demon-lord-mode, Kagome noted.

"You will stay here." He said to Kagome.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"You are to remain here with everyone and protect the children." He motioned to the kids who had been watching the whole ordeal.

"No way! I'm coming with you! The guy has a jewel shard! I _need_ to come!"

"You need to _stay_." He stressed, frowning at her. "It is not safe."

"So what? I've been in plenty of dangerous situations before! What makes this one different?" She huffed, balling her fists in his pelt still in her arms.

"This is my responsibility; you must stay with the children where it is _safe_. Ah-Un and Jaken will be with you." He tried to reason with the woman.

"_Responsibility_? It's my _responsibility _to get the jewel shard! You can't just expect me to stay here when there's a shard nearby!"

Sesshoumaru stepped towards her. Kagome didn't flinch; she knew he wasn't angry, just stubborn. He stopped within arm's length, staring her down with lowered eyebrows. She pursed her lips back up at him. Though she found it weird, just a few minutes ago the atmosphere was completely flipped. Now she was staring down a demon lord arguing about responsibility. Kagome held his gaze. He might be stubborn as hell, but so was she!

"You are staying." He said, underlining that his decision was final. Telling her their conversation was done even more, Sesshoumaru turned away and nodded at the tiger demon; and the two disappeared through the trees at demon-fast speeds.

Kagome stood for a moment, staring at where Sesshoumaru had vanished to as if she were still boring holes into him with her eyes. Then she huffed and spun on her heel. She bypassed Jaken without a word and went straight to Ah-Un. She threw Sesshoumaru's pelt onto the saddle before climbing on.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?" Jaken yelled.

Kagome leaned over and whispered something to the two-headed dragon, who seemed to understand as one head bent back and nuzzled her hand and the other snorted while pawing the ground with one claw. The dragon moved, walking over to Jaken and the kids.

"First of all, my name is Kagome, _not_ wench. Second, we're going after him. And if you're not going to come with then we're leaving you here until whenever we decide to come back and get you." She directed her voice at Jaken, because she knew the kids would follow what she said either way.

Kagome motioned with her head to hop on. Rin and Shippo happily obeyed. Ah-Un started to get restless and walked forward a couple paces. Kagome held him back.

"Well?" Kagome stared at the imp impatiently. "Are you coming?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru said to stay here." He grumbled.

"Then I guess you'll just stay alone. I don't know how far it is to the tiger's village. You could be here for _days _before Sesshoumaru even thinks of coming back for you." A grin spread across Kagome's face as a look of terror overcame Jaken's expression. The imp scrambled to get atop the dragon, just as Kagome had planned.

Kagome relaxed on the reins, letting Ah-Un follow the scent trail his master and the tiger had left behind. She knew Ah-Un wouldn't be able to travel as fast as the two demons, but she hoped she would get there fast enough. She wasn't letting him get away. Not with ordering her around when the jewel was _her_ duty, or for leaving so much unfinished business when she was _that close_ to finding out the truth.

Kagome pursed her lips again. How dare he! She understood the concept of duties first, but how dare he override her own for his! She was going to be as much involved in this that he will! It may be his land, but it's technically her jewel shard! She was its protector and collector.

Her breath became more strained, firstly with frustration about the whole situation, second from anxiety. What would have happened if Jaken and that demon hadn't interrupted them? If what he said to her was true, that she was more important to him than a friend or ally, that she wasn't going crazy and there was some chemistry between them, that he was willing to be with her- a human-, that they could be something more, then what would he have done back there? What would _she_ have done?

Declare her secret deep-down longing for him? Could she even do that? Did he already know? Would they be…_together _then?

And what would happen after that? What would InuYasha think? Not that it would matter anymore, he was borderline dead in her mind, but his opinion surely wouldn't be too kind. Would her friends be happy for her? Would they even _understand_? It's not every day this happens between a human and demon, she guessed, having met very few hanyous. Probably even less common between a miko and daiyoukai.

Now it was getting too much to think about. Kagome shook her head and focused on the land ahead. She shouldn't exhaust herself with thoughts; she didn't know what might be coming up when they get to the village. Kagome reached back and grasped her bow and quiver; she had a feeling she'd be using them.

* * *

A village in the distance got Kagome's attention. As Ah-Un started heading that way, she gave a small sigh of relief just because now she could save her bottom lip from being chewed off completely. She could sense the shard now, and that it was definitely tainted. Kagome glued her eyes onto the village, growing closer every second. It wasn't large; Kagome guessed there were less than fifty buildings.

She strained her ears, searching for any signs of battle that she could not yet see. But it seemed she would see it first rather than hear it. Her eyes widened as a mass rose above the rooftops. It looked almost like a huge person- it was! It was the demon that had the jewel shard! The shard must have had an effect on him that made him grow to what Kagome guessed was almost fifteen feet tall! She'd seen many demons larger than that, but never one in a human form that tall.

Ah-Un started jerking on his reins as they flew near the village. Now she could hear the sounds of battle as she glanced down below. The clanging of claws on metal and the feral growling gave away that diplomacy didn't work. She saw Sesshoumaru with his sword drawn, staring down the demon. She switched her gaze to the offending demon, and gasped to see him standing over multiple other tiger demons- the females.

Kagome pulled on Ah-Un's reins, taking them back outside the village. She lowered them down to the ground. Then she turned to Jaken behind.

"You guys should get off here." She looked at her companions, but mostly to Jaken. "Make sure they're safe." She told him, glancing to Rin and Shippo. Jaken nodded. The three hopped off Ah-Un, and watched as Kagome took to the skies once more, heading straight into the village.

She released the reins, trusting the dragon to know her plan. Reaching back, she grabbed her bow and strapped on her quiver. She took a few deep breaths before standing halfway on the saddle. Below the scene had not changed much, other than the tiger demon sported a few more bleeding wounds. But she watched in horror as the tainted demon picked up one of the females roughly and starting crushing her under his grip. She heard the woman's cry and the crowd of males nearby shout out in protest.

That was enough for Kagome to load an arrow into her bow and aim it at the demon without much of a thought. She locked her gaze onto the demon's wrist.

_Hit the mark._

The glowing arrow whirred past everyone and buried itself into the demon's wrist. He screamed out in pain and dropped the woman, who scrambled to her mate in the crowds.

Sesshoumaru turned just as Ah-Un landed and Kagome jumped off. He stared at the woman in incredulity. She disobeyed direct orders and came anyways? He caught her gaze and all she did was grin at him. In the next instant Sesshoumaru was standing right next to her.

"What are you doing here? I _told_ you to stay where it was safe." His voice was low and his eyebrows were drawn together.

"Did you honestly expect me to listen?" She asked, smiling and feigning an innocent voice.

Sesshoumaru realized that what she was saying was true. She really wasn't one to follow directions. She carved her own path. He sighed, about to say something but was interrupted by a deep laughter from behind.

"And who is this?" The two-story-tall demon taunted, eyeing Kagome. "A human priestess? Pitiful…but pretty."

Kagome made a face at him before notching another arrow into her bow. She heard Sesshoumaru growl next to her, probably making a similar expression of disgust. Kagome scanned over the demon, pinpointing the shard.

"The shard is on his back, between his shoulder blades." She said to Sesshoumaru.

"And she's smart too, even better!" The larger demon laughed.

Kagome was starting to get sick of this demon's haughtiness. Either that shard went to his head or else she couldn't possibly guess how people dealt with him. She pulled on the arrow notched in her bow; maybe he wouldn't talk if she shot him a couple more times. But before she could draw back her arrow, a hand appeared in front of her telling her to wait. She looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Don't go near him." He instructed. Kagome looked at him, confused and about to get offended again. "Watch his claws."

She looked from him to the tiger, and saw as the claws on his fingers were growing in length, and looking deathly sharp. Kagome nodded, yet not loosening the grip on her weapon. In her mind she was plotting.

She noticed the tiger's eyes changing, going from a feline yellow to completely red. The only other time she had seen that was in InuYasha's demon state or when Sesshoumaru transformed into his true form. The hesitated as the demon took a step forward, showing pointed fangs and letting out a growl.

Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened and he brought up his sword. The tiger charged, leaping on all fours and the daiyoukai sped forward to parry the attack, falling into a battle pattern Kagome had seen them doing when she flew above. She watched, learning the fighting style of the berserk demon and any patterns he executed. She noticed both demons trying to get behind each other to attack, one for an opening and the other to try to get to a shard.

If the other demon got behind Sesshoumaru enough, he could do real damage with those claws. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would turn the tables immensely. Then she remembered that he wasn't the only one fighting; she was going to help him.

Kagome pulled back on her bow and arrow. She followed the tiger's movements as best as she could. She waited until there was a clear shot, and once the demon tried getting behind Sesshoumaru, she fueled her energy into the arrow and let it fly! The arrow hit the demon in the side. He cried out, slowing substantially compared to his opponent, who was able to take the opening and wound him.

The tiger fell, yanking out the purification arrow and clutching the new open gash on his leg. But it was only a second later and he was up, completely ignoring the bleeding wound. Kagome realized the demon probably felt little pain, much like InuYasha in his demon state.

Kagome kept up her initial strategy, stopping the tiger's attacks just enough to help out Sesshoumaru. But the demon wasn't oblivious to Kagome's well-timed attacks. As the priestess watched with another arrow aimed and ready, she noticed the demon's movements change. He changed to defensive briefly and then completely changed directions! Kagome's eyes widened as she saw those razor-like claws now coming straight at her!

She froze in fear, unable to shoot her arrow. But a flash of white got to her before the claws could, and she blinked as she heard a multitude of clashing sounds. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, holding the demon's claws away with Bakusaiga. She blinked once more, coming to her senses and shooting her arrow, planting it in the tiger's shoulder as she backed away.

Sesshoumaru pushed the demon back, slowly stepping forward away from Kagome. He could protect her while fighting Naraku, so he could protect her fighting this demon. Just another stupid out of control power-hungry demon but with a shard.

But then the tiger stepped forward, pushing back. The two demons glared at each other, now at a standstill. The tiger demon let out a low laugh.

"Skilled with those arrows, isn't she? At least…for a human." The demon cackled.

Sesshoumaru answered by narrowing his eyes.

"How about we make a deal? I'll withdraw if you give me the girl." He suggested, smirking.

Sesshoumaru let out a snarl, pushing against the demon even more.

"You will not touch what is _mine_!" He angled his sword and pushed forward, throwing the demon off balance.

The tiger laughed, flexing its claws once more. Sesshoumaru turned back onto the offensive, attacking the demon straight on. He was starting to get angry at this demon. Not only did he act out so foolishly but now he was starting to target Kagome! He wouldn't let such filth near her.

Kagome watched, knowing that the only ways to stop this demon were either to kill him, or remove the shard somehow. But with no clear blind spot and heightened senses, getting the shard while he was conscious would be near impossible. But who says he needs to be conscious?

So she strapped her bow to her back, knowing the amount of energy she could put into her arrows wouldn't be enough. She breathed through her mouth, putting her hands close together in front of her but not taking her eyes off the two battling demons. Sesshoumaru noticed the absence of Kagome's arrows and took a glance in her direction to make sure she was okay. He saw her, and his mind clicked, understanding her new plan of action.

He kept the demon busy while Kagome gathered her energy. He soon felt the presence of her energy, stronger in its external form as he had seen it only a few times before. Kagome concentrated, feeling the tingling sensation on her hands as they glowed bright white.

She looked down at her creation. A swirling ball of purification energy floated between her hands, about the size of a softball. The energy ball let out a soft hum as it gathered power and Kagome knew it was almost ready. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru watching her every now and then. She saw him nod at her.

"Hey! Over here!" Kagome yelled. The tiger whirled around to look at her, his eyes still glowing red. "I've got somethin' for ya!" Kagome took a half-step forward and threw the glowing sphere, pushing it forward with a boost of extra power.

The demon's eyes widened as he tried to evade the ball, but to no avail as the orb changed paths in midair to strike him in the chest. He screamed out in pain as the pure purification energy slammed into his being, knocking him back. Sesshoumaru, who had been standing by, took the opportunity to slash his sword across the demon's back. The tiger finally fell.

The crowd of village demons gasped before making their way over to the fallen tyrant. Sesshoumaru and Kagome came through the crowd, meeting in the center. Sesshoumaru reached down and plucked the jewel shard out of the tiger's back, through the wound his sword had made. Kagome purified the shard and watched as the demon Akane shrunk down to his normal size.

"Do with him what you want." Sesshoumaru told the villagers, turning towards the exit.

Kagome watched the daiyoukai for a moment before trailing behind him and Ah-Un. She didn't give any word to the villagers who had given her looks on her way out. She kept calm, though inside she was actually quite restless.

Once outside the village, Jaken, Rin, and Shippo came running towards them, shooting out questions like gunfire. Of course the first one was the obvious "Are you okay?" as Shippo pretty much attacked Kagome to make sure she was telling the truth. Then came the "What happened?" and such specific questions following.

But again, Kagome was feeling rather restless inside. As their group continued walking back towards their original path through some forested area, Kagome couldn't get one thing out of her head. A voice in particular, and only saying one sentence over and over again.

_"You will not touch what is __mine__!"_

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong. Kagome's hadn't spoken to him much at all since earlier that morning. At first he thought she was tired from battle, and then he thought she was upset that he told her to stay behind, but she was still avoiding him.

He had tried approaching her, but she would make up an excuse not to talk to him. And now he was getting frustrated. Things were supposed to be going differently. He was _that_ close…_that close_ to telling her. But of course something had gotten in the way. He had starting thinking in terms of "what ifs" and "if onlys", which he hadn't done in a _very_ long time.

The sun started setting, and Kagome was still avoiding him. Shippo and Rin were out gathering firewood and Jaken was setting up a perimeter. Sesshoumaru looked over to the woman, thinking now would be the time to find out what was on her mind. He tried approaching her, but once she saw him coming she mumbled something about helping with firewood and walked away through the trees.

Sesshoumaru followed her though. And she knew she was being followed because she had glanced over her shoulder at him. He wasn't trying to make himself hidden; he was just walking behind her.

"What?" She finally spoke up and turned to him after they were a ways away from camp.

"I wish to talk with you." His voice had softened already since they were alone. He made sure not to sound demanding.

"There's nothing to talk about." She turned her head away, looking at the ground.

"Are you sure?" He took a cautious step forward. "You have something on your mind."

"It's nothing." She grumbled.

"Do not lie." His eyes lowered at her.

"How about _you_ stop lying!" She snapped at him, balling her hands into fists and glaring at him now. Sesshoumaru stood stunned for a moment by her sudden outburst.

"I do not lie."

"Bullshit." She scoffed. "At first I thought you had made yourself pretty clear this morning, until later with that tiger demon. You _lied_."

"_What_?" He stared at her in disbelief. What was she talking about?!

"Well I have a newsflash for you. I'm not just some object you can claim and that's that! You can't just go around toying with someone as if they were your own person _plaything_. Not to people!" She noticed his silence. "Oh, let me remind you of what _you_ said. Does 'You will not touch what is mine!' ring any bells? I heard what you said, and I'm telling you now that I am _not_ an object!"

"That is not what I mea-"

"Of _course_ it isn't what you meant. Because you haven't been doing all these little things on purpose, like back at the stream or last night- those _totally_ weren't just toying with my mind." She was being bitterly sarcastic, but then her mood turned low. "And I was the fool. This whole freaking time..."

Sesshoumaru saw her hands were trembling. She was really that affected by what he said? He tried stepping towards her again, but she stepped back.

"Everyone's the same! All they do is toy with you, keep you thinking that there's some hope in the world, but everyone just wants to _use_ you! InuYasha used me, and now you're starting to turn out like him too!" Sesshoumaru's eye twitched at her words. "But what are _you_ using me for? Some sick form of entertainment?"

Kagome looked up and their eyes locked, both fiery. She was pissed, but now he was too. Her breath hitched, already out of breath from the surge of her thoughts surfacing to him, but now she felt fear prickle at her sides. But she wouldn't let it show. She continued to glare at him even as he started towards her.

Every step forward he took, Kagome took a similar step backwards. Her hands reached behind her when she felt her back hit a tree. Still she kept his gaze. He stopped barely inches in front of her, looking down at her as she scowled right back up.

"You misunderstand" Sesshoumaru tried telling her. He wanted to tell her so many things, but excuses wouldn't get him anywhere.

"What's there to misunderstand? I heard what you said."

"I _know_ what I said." He growled. Kagome tried turning and getting away from him, but Sesshoumaru raised an arm to block her path and corner her in. His claws dug into the bark of the tree and his head lowered closer to hers. "And I do not lie."

"So you admit you're just using me. Great." Kagome clenched her teeth.

"No." He said, voice stern in getting her to listen. "You don't understand what I meant."

"Well then just tell m-"

Kagome was cut off and her eyes widened as suddenly his lips collided into hers. In that moment her anger ebbed away as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. Sesshoumaru moved closer and cupped the side of her face in his palm. He kissed her softly, and her lips were stiff at first. He felt her resistance and inexperience break as her lips started tentatively moving against his own.

He broke away from her and stared her straight in the eye.

"I called you mine not because I thought I already had you, but because I wanted to _make_ you mine, Kagome. I did not lie."

"So…you actually do…?" Kagome searched for her answers, and the only one she could see in his golden eyes was _'Yes'_. Her own eyes started to tear and her vision started to get blurry.

He leaned in to her, smelling the scent of her skin, a touch of vanilla came to his nose. He felt the soft pressure of her lips on his as she came to meet him this time. She moved to him, closing distance between their bodies. She raised a hand to rest against his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart's pounding.

He tipped her chin, letting himself deepen their kiss. He noted how she tasted sweet, a realization he was happy to finally make.

As they came apart for air, something was heard rustling in the foliage. Their heads turned to see two small forms, poorly hiding behind a bush. Kagome's face turned deep red as she saw both Shippo and Rin noticing them.

"Ewwww gross!" Shippo stuck his tongue out, joking with Rin.

"I think it's sweet!" Rin directed a grin towards Kagome before speeding off in the other direction with her fox friend.

Kagome squirmed, more than ready to chase after those kids and make them un-see what they just saw. But Sesshoumaru chuckled quietly, latching an arm around her waist and pulling her in for another, softer, kiss. Kagome relaxed once more at his touch and smiled against him.

_So this is what it feels like…_ Her mind absently thought. _This is how it feels to love and have love returned._

* * *

Notes: NSJKBFJKSABFABFDLSAGJKLBDAKG NJSDKGNKN.

OKAY. SO.

A bunch of days and revisions later…I think I'm happy with that scene.

GAH. This scene took forever to get here for me…and probably for you too.

But we got there :'D

And it obviously doesn't end here.~


	13. Chapter 13

Notes and Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than original characters. C:

Getting back to writing now!

* * *

Birds chirped overhead on a particularly nice, sunny day. A gentle breeze made the grass sway back and forth all around the traveling pack of six. The group had exited the trees some time earlier, and now walked through the rolling grasslands of the west.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked side by side, though one might notice they were walking a little closer together than usual. Shippo and Rin were whispering to themselves atop Ah-Un, and Jaken was left walking next to the dragon.

The couple ahead was talking silently, just enjoying each other's company as Sesshoumaru led the way to whatever direction they were going. Kagome paused their conversation to look around at the scenery. Lush green grasses with a distant sparkling lake. The forest was long behind them. Kagome looked back forward to notice something in the distance. A large structure? It almost looked like a small village surrounded by a wall. She gasped and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"I know where we are!" She said with a smile.

"Do you now?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced down towards her. "You have only been here once before."

"Well…yeah…but once for like a week! That's hard to forget."

Sesshoumaru nodded with a 'Hn' as the structures got closer. Kagome's smile got wider as they passed through the gate to the walled fortress. Rin and Shippo hopped off Ah-Un to go play in the courtyard's flowerbeds. Jaken took the dragon by the reins, leading him to the stables. But first Sesshoumaru spoke with his retainer.

"Jaken"

"Yes, milord?" The imp looked to his master with full attentiveness.

"Fetch a youkai by the name of Yoko for us." He said and Jaken nodded, continuing on his way.

Kagome laughed in her head, still surprised that Jaken hadn't caught on to her and Sesshoumaru yet. But for now she was excited to see her friend again!

Sesshoumaru turned back to her, still by his side.

"I have some business to attend to today. I'll be returning this evening. I assume you will be alright here with Yoko?"

"I can handle myself." She smiled up to him.

"I know you can." He turned fully towards her and bent his head down to give her a peck on the cheek. Kagome smiled and felt warmth come to her cheeks. She turned while he was at her level and gave him a proper kiss on the lips. He inhaled her scent once more before releasing her and turning away and heading back out the entranceway.

Kagome sighed with content and watched him go. Her lips still tingled from the feel of his against hers. Then, a noise from behind got her attention. She turned to see Yoko standing by, with a smile on her face.

"Yoko!" Kagome greeted her friend.

"Hello Kagome!" The young demoness came forward to meet the priestess in a friendly hug.

"It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been fine!" The two women pulled apart and started walking together. "But I think you have more stories to tell than I do." The youkai gave a knowing grin towards the miko. Kagome blushed.

"You saw that?" She felt so flustered. Though she could hardly believe it herself that she was now 'with' Sesshoumaru!

"Mmhm…you'll have to tell me everything. How in Japan did you manage to get _Sesshoumaru's_ attention like _that_? He's hardly ever shown any real interest in a woman like he just did to you."

"I…I don't know. It all just kind of happened." Kagome began relaying all of her experiences in the past few weeks to her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had traveled far to run a particular errand. He gazed upon the fiery mountain and the rivers of hot red lava swirling around it. With a confident step forward he headed towards an old structure where noise was coming from.

He passed the strange three-eyed ox first before glancing into the old man's workshop.

"Toutosai" He called, watching as the form within spun around.

"Gah!" The old man stumbled before righting himself and coming to greet the daiyoukai. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?"

"I require you to make something for me."

Toutosai turned and headed back inside to his work. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and followed. He glanced over the old man's shoulder to see him pounding on a sheet of metal. Wasn't he listening?

"**Toutosai**"

"Yes, yes, I heard you." The old youkai grumbled. "You already have a sword, and quite a powerful one at that. Why would you need another?"

"I do not require weapons." One of his eyebrows rose, examining the old man's reaction. Toutosai glanced over his own shoulder to look Sesshoumaru up and down.

"Then what?"

"A gift." He simply stated, still watching the elder.

"A gift? From a weapon smith?" Toutosai questioned.

"You and I both know you can make more than just weapons. And this gift must be special; only a youkai could make one."

Toutosai nodded, turning back and walking past his forge and anvil to the back of his workshop. He scanned his materials and tools hung on the walls. His long bony fingers touched on some crafting tools towards the back.

"Who's the lucky woman? Some fierce demoness, I'd assume?" Toutosai asked, not looking at Sesshoumaru.

"No"

"No?" Toutosai pondered for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I think I have exactly what you need."

The old man hobbled his way to a desk on the far side of the room. He knelt down and picked up a box that had been sitting on the floor. He opened up the box and gently picked up one of the contents. He turned the object, inspecting the quality. Then he walked back to the daiyoukai and handed him the small object.

"Would this work?" He asked as Sesshoumaru turned the object around in his palm.

"Are there others?" He questioned.

"Of course." Toutosai fetched the box from the table and showed the contents to Sesshoumaru.

The daiyoukai scanned his eyes over each item, until he saw one in particular. He reached down and picked it up carefully. He glanced to the youkai beside him, who nodded and took the object.

"When would you like it done?" He asked.

"As soon as possible."

"Hmm…" Toutosai scratched his chin, wandering around his shop. He went back to his tools and picked a few out. Then he gathered a few thin pieces of material before turning back to Sesshoumaru. "I can have it done in one hour. How about that?"

"It will suffice." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Though I will need something from you…" Toutosai appeared next to Sesshoumaru. "to be able to make the connection possible, of course. A hair or two will do."

The daiyoukai nodded and picked out a strand of his hair and cut it with a claw. Toutosai took the strand and wound it in his hand.

"Now out with you." The elder shooed Sesshoumaru out the doorway. "I will call you back when it is done."

Sesshoumaru gave a 'Hn' and stood nearby, patiently waiting. If it were anyone else who tried to tell him what to do other than Toutosai, they'd be dead. But Toutosai was the best youkai to make what he needed.

His thoughts trailed back to Kagome. He hoped she would like the gift, and accept what would come with it. He could find no reason for her to reject, so his thoughts were positive. But how long could he wait for her? He knew little to nothing of human ceremonies. What does she expect him to do? How does she expect him to act? He guessed she was in the same situation when it came to demon ceremonies.

His mind continued to wander about things here and there until Toutosai had completed Sesshoumaru's order. He took the completed gift and tucked it deep within his sleeve, knowing its importance and value. He paid the youkai smith and continued on his way.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the sun as it started descending down the sky. With all but one errand done, he headed back towards his manor. The walled structures came into view and he bypassed the courtyard, heading towards the meeting hall directly behind it.

Kagome and Yoko felt Sesshoumaru's presence as he passed overhead.

"Is he back already?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"He's most likely going into a meeting now." The demoness said; it was nothing new to her.

"A meeting? As in with the other lords?"

"Yes. Haven't you been feeling their presence as they have been arriving one at a time over the last few minutes?" Yoko looked to her friend.

"Well, yes, I have, but I thought they might have just been passing by. How often do these meetings happen?"

"Once every completed phase of the moon the lords meet to settle new or recent happenings and to establish peace or otherwise whatever the situation might be. If everything goes well as it has for quite some time now, they should be done by evening."

Kagome nodded, looking back to the center structure that Sesshoumaru had disappeared into.

Inside, Sesshoumaru took his seat at the head of a long table. In almost every seat was a demon of power, youkai or daiyoukai. He scanned over each lord, chief, or leader. The dragon clan leaders from the North, the white wolf tribe leaders from the Northeast, the panther King from the South and Southwest, the scattered species leaders from the East, and of course the sole leading lord of the West, Sesshoumaru himself. He noticed all seats were filled but one.

"The eastern wolf tribe's leader is absent again?" One lord noticed.

"We haven't heard anything that might have lead to his absence. We should assume he has avoided our meets once again." Another lord growled under his breath.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru raised one hand to silence the rest of the lords. "We do not gather to speculate and assume. Let us begin."

The other lords nodded, taking out their past month's information. They relayed all news of their lands and villages, supplies, harvests, prices, births and losses, lesser youkai outbursts, human intervention, natural destruction, and whatever else the lords could think was needed.

Sesshoumaru sat, nodding and half-listening to all of the news. He never cared for this task when it came to his duty as a lord. Unless there was a war or something substantial going on, nothing was interesting.

He paid little attention even while listing off his own land's statistics. He knew everything in the West was thriving. Even though there was that tiger tribe's unrest, it wasn't anything that would complicate things. As long as he could get through the boring parts of this meeting, he could look forward to what was next.

When the final lord read off his information, Sesshoumaru finally became more attentive. He asked if there was any more information worth sharing from the other lords, which there was nothing that spiked his interest.

"This Sesshoumaru has a few announcements." He stood, motioning it was his time to speak something important. "The hanyou known as Naraku has been defeated." Once the words left his mouth, there was an outburst of reactions from each lord who knew of the dark hanyou.

"How have you come across this information?" A tribe leader spoke out.

"I was told by a reliable source, one of the spider's own accomplices that has been working against him. The tainted jewel piece has been retrieved."

"You have it?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not, the Shikon Miko does." Sesshoumaru noticed a disturbance amongst the lords. He knew they all wished for the power the jewel could give them. "It is where it should be. The jewel causes nothing but chaos amongst the lands."

The other lords settled down. Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly, knowing they wouldn't be too calm for long.

"There is one more announcement. I have chosen to take a mate."

* * *

Kagome sighed. She stood alone, gazing up at the sunset-colored sky and the puffy clouds that were strewn across it. Yoko had left after they had eaten a quick early supper, and Kagome was left to wander around. Ever since the sun started getting close to the horizon, she had wondered when exactly Sesshoumaru would come back from his meeting. She kinda wished she were in there too, but knew it was no place for a human.

Kagome looked around; she hadn't seen Shippo or Rin around in a few hours. She wondered where they were.

Little did she know…one of those children was closer than she thought. Shippo peered at his mother figure from a rooftop. A mischievous smirk appeared on the kit's face as he stalked his way to the edge. He had a few words to say to Kagome, and being as sly as a fox, he knew just how to do it.

Shippo used his fox magic to transform himself into a fly, and carefully landed on Kagome's shoulder. He made sure the woman didn't notice him, lest he be squashed like-well, a bug.

"So…" Shippo dispelled his magic, now standing on a startled Kagome's shoulder. "You and _Sesshoumaru_ now, eh?" Shippo chuckled as Kagome's face went red again. He noticed her doing that a lot more often now.

"_Shippo_…don't startle me like that." Kagome raised a hand to her chest to calm her sped-up heartbeat.

"Sorry Kagome, were you waiting for _Sesshoumaru_?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"And what if I was?"

"Were you?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes as the child. She saw through what he was trying to do. He was trying to either make fun of her, find out information, or both. Probably both. But he would want to make fun of her first, to try to make her deny everything.

"Well it just so happens I was." Kagome smiled and watched as Shippo fumbled over what to say next before he just ended up pouted at her.

"Come on Kagome; I saw you the other day in the woods with Sesshoumaru. How did that happen?"

"We were just clearing some stuff up, that's all."

"Some _stuff_? Usually people just talk." Shippo raised one eyebrow disbelievingly.

"We _were_ just talking…at first." Kagome smiled a little. Shippo sighed and looked at her until she looked back.

"Are you sure you wanna be with…him?" He asked carefully, now in a serious tone. Kagome looked away for a moment.

"This has felt the most _right_ in a long time. It feels more right than me and InuYasha ever did." Kagome nodded to Shippo before looking back up at the pastel sky. "So yeah, I'm sure."

Shippo nodded back. If she was happy, so was he. Just then Shippo happened to glance behind them, and quickly looked back to Kagome.

"Well, uh, I gotta go find Rin. See you later, Kagome!" Shippo made a hasty jump off of Kagome's shoulder and sped away out of sight.

Confused by Shippo's actions, Kagome failed to notice the soundless footsteps coming at her from behind. It wasn't until she felt a slight pressure on the top of her head and arms had snaked around her waist that she finally realized _who_ it was that had made Shippo leave.

"You're back." She breathed, already feeling herself relax a bit more.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said with closed eyes as he rested his head atop hers, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Long day?" She guessed, smiling. Sesshoumaru chuckled and she could feel the vibrations of his chest on her back.

"I have said before politics are quite bothersome. And uninteresting."

"Well you're done for a month now, right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. He glanced up to see the colorful sky above that Kagome had been looking at. Then an idea popped into his head.

"There is a much better view from up there." Sesshoumaru motioned to the balcony jutting out of the building just above them. Kagome smiled at him and nodded. He fastened his grip around her waist and leaped upwards, landing them softly onto the balcony.

Sesshoumaru sat down cross legged, and Kagome joined in next to him. They both gazed up at the sky. It was getting dark quickly, as the sun was almost gone. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome lean onto his side. He looked over, wrapping an arm around her and noticing she wasn't talking all that much.

"Something bothering you?" He asked. Kagome shook her head a little.

"Just stupid stuff again. It doesn't really matter."

"Tell me anyways."

"I'm just worrying about some of my friends. Our paths are starting to split, but there's not much I can do about it." Kagome's eyes started drooping. The warmth of Sesshoumaru next to her was soothing.

"The monk and the slayer?"

"Mhmm. Sango and Miroku are some of my best friends. I want them to stay my friends. I just worry that we're growing apart with everything that's happening. I also don't know how they can stand being near InuYasha still."

"That _is_ a feat." Sesshoumaru scoffed. He could feel Kagome smile, which in turn made his own lips to turn upward. "We will see them if you'd like."

"Yeah. But let's not rush. Or else they might assume you're giving me back."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to press his lips on her forehead.

"Never" He breathed, watching as Kagome picked her head up and moved closer to him.

She draped an arm across the back of his shoulders, pulling herself to him for a tentative kiss. Their eyes became half-lidded as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her back, holding her to him. Their lips danced slowly at first, sometimes barely grazing each other.

Sesshoumaru leaned to her, asking for more, and Kagome pushed back. The added pressure made Kagome's thoughts become muffled and she could only concentrate on her and him. Kagome could feel the deep rumble that had started coming from Sesshoumaru's chest. It wasn't a feral growl, and she absently guessed it was something to do with him being a dog demon.

He pulled her closer, if possible, and left her mouth, now trailing kisses across her jawline. Her smell was intoxicating, and her skin soft, only a hint of saltiness.

Kagome angled her head for him, exposing her neck and all the spots he could attack with his lips. He descended down the fragile skin on pulse line to linger at the muscle connecting neck and shoulder, right above her collarbone. He nipped at the skin, not enough to draw blood though. He heard her release a soft as he continued to drag his lips across that area.

Never before had Kagome experienced these kinds of feelings, in such a simple yet pleasurable way. Never before had she let someone come so close and let herself open up to become even this intimate. Never before had she even thought of someone kissing her like this, up to now.

A voice suddenly came from inside. "My Lord? Are you in there?" The couple's eyes opened and Sesshoumaru lifted his head from her neck as the door inside swung open.

Kagome finally noticed the balcony they were on connected to a bedroom, now that she looked into see a servant standing in the opposite doorway. He held her yellow backpack.

"Oh…um…Milord, where would you like Lady Kagome's things?" The flustered youkai asked.

"Just leave it there." He ordered, narrowing his eyes as the youkai made a speedy exit.

Kagome laughed a little at the awkward situation. She brought back her arms and rested against Sesshoumaru once more, her head still spinning a bit. Sesshoumaru seemed fine, as he kept his arms around her and held her close.

Her eyes started lowering, suddenly very tired. Her breathing evened out as she enjoyed the silence of the night.

The couple sat together for a while longer, and soon Kagome fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a small smile. He gently pulled her into his arms before standing and carrying her inside. He walked carefully across the room, placing her down on one side of his large bed. She mumbled in her sleep from the movement.

Just then he was hit with Déjà vu, and shook away the memory and replacing it with this, more positive one.

He turned away, walking to his closet and shedding his armor, waist sash, shoes, fur, and shirt. He walked back to bed, and settled himself next to Kagome. He turned his head towards her, bringing up a hand to stroke her soft onyx hair.

As a pleasant surprise, Sesshoumaru watched as she subconsciously rolled onto her side and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. His eyes lowered, continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

Eventually his eyes closed as well, and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Notes: Hooray, the fluff returns! c':

I think everyone just needs a little bit more fluff in their lives.

Plus I'm not good at writing angst…xD

Next chapter will be up next week!


	14. Chapter 14

Notes and Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but original characters.

I have just one thing to say…100 reviews. 100 FREAKING reviews…I love you guys

* * *

Birds Chirping. Feet shuffling. Voices murmured. Wind blowing. Cloth rustling. Silent breathing.

Kagome stirred. Her legs reflexively stretched to rid themselves of stiffness, and her chest expanded and deflated with a deep breath. Sleep was starting to loosen its hold on her as her eyes moved and slowly started to crack open. Soon after, she groaned and shut her eyes once more, having become irritated by the light.

But she was already awake, so getting back to sleep wouldn't be too easy. She moved a hand that was resting near her chest on what she assumed was a pillow…but what she felt under her fingertips was not cloth. It was soft, but not in the sense of fabric unless it was an old form of satin. She took a breath, and recognized the scent immediately- definitely not the pillow she had thought of.

"Good morning." A voice confirmed her thoughts and set her mind into gear.

But she couldn't remember much last night; at least, nothing past when her and Sesshoumaru got interrupted… Nevertheless, Kagome turned her head to look at the man she was apparently using as a pillow.

"Good morning…" She knew for sure her cheeks were probably tinged pink. And the slightly amused look on his face didn't help her at all.

She groggily sat upright, absently noticing she was still in yesterday's clothes as she wiped the sleep from her face and ran her fingers through her hair as a mock-comb. She felt the weight shift on the bed as Sesshoumaru sat up next to her. She looked at him through the corner of her eye and inwardly pouted. Home come _his_ hair was perfect when he rolls out of bed? Why doesn't _he_ get behead like the rest of the world?

"Sleep well?" His voice almost startled her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She smiled, looking over to him. She noticed he was looking away, looking at nothing in particular. Her smile fell a little. "Something on your mind?"

"Hn" He said vaguely and stood, walking over to the closet where he had put his armor.

Kagome couldn't help but watch him. She remembered wondering what he looked like under all his armor, and now her eyes drank in his image. Toned muscles, as she had previously guessed, were visible under his cream colored skin. As his hair swished side to side, she could see twin pairs of magenta stripes on his hips, matching the ones on his wrists and cheekbones. It was an interesting discovery, not that she minded. She found she was quite fond of his stripes, actually.

"Kagome" She jumped, thinking she had been caught staring. "I wish you give you something…"

Kagome cocked her head to one side. She could sense apprehension in him- just a little, but she knew he'd never be nervous about anything unless it really affected him in some way. He reached into a discarded shirt, pulling out and hiding whatever mysterious object he had in his hands. He came back to the bedside and sat down next to Kagome, taking what was for him a deep breath and looked to her, lifting his hand a uncovering what was previously concealed.

It took her breath away. Sitting in his palm was a necklace, but not just any necklace. The chain was a white gold, perfectly framing the center of attention dangling in the middle- a gleaming baby blue sapphire gem, the color of the sky and twice as bright as any diamond. It sparkled even in the limited light indoors. She had never seen a more striking necklace.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, barely able to speak.

"This is a courtship gift." Sesshoumaru began explaining. "It is a symbol that places a claim on you, showing my intent to take you as mine. It is youkai tradition for a male to present their partner with a gift of some sort to show to others that you are taken. If you accept, this necklace will bond us together, and I will know if anyone tries to remove it."

_So…it's like a youkai engagement ring? _Kagome looked at him, partially stunned by the proposal. She slowly raised a hand to pick up the necklace, wrapping her small fingers around the beautifully crafted gem and the smooth gold framing it. The turned it over in her hands, admiring the beauty of it, but it wasn't just the beauty that made it so special.

"There's no clasp on it?" She wondered out loud, seeing that each end of the chain didn't seem to connect in any way.

"It will become fused with a combination of my youki and your reiki if you choose to accept. Only you or I would be able to undo it."

Kagome tore her eyes from the necklace to the man next to her. The demon equivalent of marriage, this was a big decision- but not a hard one by any means.

Looking at the man next to her, patiently waiting an answer, Kagome gave him the warmest smile she'd given in a long while.

"Of _course_ I accept!" She jumped at him in an embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around him in pure happiness. Sesshoumaru felt his own arms move around her, returning the sign of affection. He didn't have much doubt that she would accept, but it was still relieving.

* * *

Kagome sat alone in the bedroom, looking at her reflection through a small handheld mirror she had brought from home. Already an hour had passed since she became "engaged" to Sesshoumaru, beginning the courting tradition he had just explained to her, and after that he had excused himself to his study for the work he had to do for that day.

Her fingers grazed the pendant sitting above her clothing, comparing the feeling of it to the sacred jewel. She felt both were like a part of her now- technically the jewel _had_ been a part of her. With this pendant though, she could almost feel the connection between her and Sesshoumaru through it. It was pleasant and almost numbing at the same time. It gave her a sense of happiness and peace.

As she stared at her reflection, she finally felt that she was making the transition to adulthood. She no longer felt like a lost little girl, an oblivious teenager, someone who didn't know anything at all; now she was starting to feel like a _woman_.

And the transition, she noticed, wasn't only a mental one. She had just noticed the physical changes too. Her face was less round, and her eyes seemed to show that inner maturity. Under her kimono, she would notice every now and then that her curves started taking the shape she and every girl would strive to get, but weren't old enough to have naturally.

Though the idea of finally finding the person who you know you'll spend the rest of your life with did trigger part of it, she knew. And not just the rest of her human life anymore. After she had agreed, Sesshoumaru explained the effects of becoming formally mated with a daiyoukai (or any youkai, really). She would gain his life span, living until one of them dies. She would age at the same rate as him now, which apparently wasn't going to be much for the next few hundred years, he claimed. (The perks of being one of the most powerful demons around…the longest and most appearance-friendly lifespan.)

Kagome rose to her feet, walking back to her yellow backpack to put away her mirror. She glanced to the side at Sesshoumaru's armor and noticed something sitting to the side on the floor; something she hadn't noticed. After discarding her handheld mirror, she squatted down to pick up one of the familiar objects. Clothing bundles, like the ones Sesshoumaru gave her when she first came to this place.

She looked to see if there was a pattern on the white fabric, and found it on the other side as she turned the bundle over in her hands. Breaking out in a smile and holding in a little laugh, Kagome shook her head at the pattern she had discovered. It was the same as Sesshoumaru's shirt's pattern. Splotches of red, decorated with a hexagonal pattern and a white flower in the middle of each.

She was just thinking of how they would look, both matching in red and white, the only prominent hue contrast being their drastically different hair colors. Did all the youkai do this? She figured it was either probably another part of the courting process, or it was just Sesshoumaru's ego. He wanted people to know that she belonged to him, the future Lady of the West.

Kagome's face softened as she felt the fabric of the kimono, absently noticing it was like silk. No doubt it was high quality and expensive. But she was practically in the highest class of the youkai community now. Her mind wandered about the future with her silvery daiyoukai.

"Kagome?" A voice came from outside the room. "Are you in there?"

"Yes, come in." Kagome stumbled over herself as she put the clothing bundle back where she found it and stood, brushing the wrinkles from her clothing. She watched, still flustered, as Yoko popped her head into the room.

"You have visitors." Yoko told her as her eyes dropped to the necklace around Kagome's neck.

"I do?" She said, confused. Yoko looked back up and smiled, motioning to follow. As she joined Yoko, walking side by side, the demoness tilted her head towards Kagome.

"Congratulations, by the way." She whispered.

Kagome blushed, bringing her hand up to the necklace.

"You can tell just by looking at it?"

"The aura, actually." The demoness winked at Kagome.

As the pair stepped out into the courtyard, Kagome first saw Shippo in the center with Rin. They were facing away, speedily walking towards the entrance. Kagome then saw a pair of people appear through the wide doorway, greeting the young fox and the girl.

Kagome felt a smile burst on her face as she started towards the group, but not before tucking her necklace beneath her clothing. _They don't have to know just yet._

"Sango! Miroku!" She greeted her friends, smiling and waving wildly at them. They met in the middle of the courtyard, exchanging embraces and hellos.

"It seems you are feeling much better, Lady Kagome." Miroku pointed out with a laugh. "I haven't seen that smile in a long while."

"Yes." Kagome nodded. She was about to ask what brought the pair here, until she looked down and immediately realized. "Miroku, your wind tunnel! It's gone, isn't it?" She said upon seeing his hand with no beaded covering.

"Oh, yes!" Miroku brought his hand up, showing no curse as he beamed a smile. "We had no idea how it happened until Kagura came by. After we got the news about Naraku, we figured we ought to try to find you, seeing as you must have his half of the jewel now. It was a lucky guess that we thought to head here."

Kagome nodded, reaching into her sleeve to show the necklace that held the jewel. (Wearing two necklaces felt too weird.)

"It's not done yet. When we got the other half, there looked to be three shards missing. But a few days ago Sesshoumaru and I got one of them from a tiger youkai village south of here. There are only two left now."

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance. Kagome was confused and looked around, feeling as if something was missing.

"Where are InuYasha and Kikyo?" Kagome asked, having done a headcount. Not that she cared too much; she just thought it a bit strange that they weren't here too.

"Well" Sango smiled. "After Kagura came by, we all thought for a moment if we knew where any possible remaining jewel shards were… InuYasha and Kikyo will be here later, because they're meeting up with Kouga."

It dawned on Kagome. The last two shards were in Kouga's legs! Why hadn't she thought of it sooner?!

"So they're getting the shards from him?" Kagome asked.

"We don't know. But do you expect Kouga to _give up_ his shards just like that?" Sango sounded a little worried.

"Well…no…" Kagome thought for a moment. Kouga the wolf youkai…straightforward and stubborn as hell. He would probably want to come himself and deliver the shards to her if he had to give them up. And while he was at it he would probably try to flirt with-

_Oh shit._

"So…he's going to come _here_?" Kagome asked, dreading her latest insight. _There is no way this could end well…_

"Seems like a long way, yes." Miroku nodded. "Coming all the way from the eastern tribes to the western lands could be a dangerous trip for him."

_Like hell that'd be the dangerous part. The real danger is when he gets here…_

"Kagome?" Sango saw the girl's face pale. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Kagome shook herself. "Yeah, fine, it's nothing…" _Oh dear…_

"Say, where's Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, looking around.

"He's in his study." Kagome pointed at the building behind her, glad for the subject change. "Paperwork and such. I can show you guys around."

"That would be wonderful, Kagome." Miroku nodded in thanks. "You're sure Lord Sesshoumaru would allow us to stay here? We don't have to if we'd be a burden."

"Miroku…You are welcome here because you are my friends. I don't think he'd have a problem with it. But watch some of the demon workers; they're not overly friendly to humans every now and again." She let out an awkward laugh.

Kagome looked over to see Rin and Shippo standing nearby, obviously listening to the conversation but trying to look like they were just playing in the flowerbeds.

"Rin, Shippo, would you guys like to help?" She called over.

"Sure!" Their heads popped up almost immediately and they were walking beside the adults in no time.

Shippo hopped up on Kagome's shoulder. The woman looked at the child, slightly surprised by the look he was giving her. His eyes were narrowed at her and she could see one of his small fangs underneath a sly smirk.

"You'd better be quiet." She told him in a hushed voice, sending a semi-playful glare. "I will tell them later, okay?"

Shippo nodded, moving one hand across his mouth as if closing a zipper on his lips. Her 'secret' was safe so far. As she began the tour of Sesshoumaru's estate, she glanced up to where Sesshoumaru's study was, wondering how long he would be working.

* * *

Sango and Miroku settled in nicely. Kagome figured they could stay in a room down the hall from hers and Sesshoumaru's, near Shippo and Rin. She had shown them where they could get meals if they got hungry, and where there was a spa. Sango had hinted that she wanted some girl-time with Kagome, and they silently agreed to go together.

But for now they were still settling in, and Kagome figured a little…_visit_ to a certain study room wouldn't harm anyone.

She walked silently towards where she knew Sesshoumaru disappeared to when he had work. Before knocking, she put her ear to the door, trying to listen.

"You _can_ come in." Kagome jumped back upon hearing his voice.

Scrunching her face at the door for a moment, she slipped in and silently closed the door behind her. She looked around, amazed by the number of books stacked on shelves lining the walls. She never knew there were this many books even printed in this year. Curiosity swarmed her mind.

But for now she looked over to where Sesshoumaru was seated. He was at a desk, a beautifully carved one she could tell even though there were papers littered across the top. He held a pen loosely in one hand as he looked her way with raised eyebrows.

"You startled me." She pouted at him.

"You should not have been sneaking around." His eyes traveled back down to the papers he was working on.

"I was _not_ sneaking around." She argued in mock-hurt, yet smiling as she casually walked over to his desk. "What are you working on?"

"Treaties, Trade documents, residential agreements, and anything else that needs to be done each moon cycle."

"More boring politics, hm?" She joked around.

"Bothersome duties and useless papers."

Kagome glanced down at all the papers. She read a couple lines here and there, understanding how utterly dull it probably was. Though she noticed Sesshoumaru had very elegant handwriting… She spun on her heel, walking to a book case and lightly dragging her fingertips across the backs.

"I never knew you had so many books." She said, looking at all the titles.

"A collection of many years' worth."

She stopped in front of one shelf with her index finger lingering over one book. She gently pulled the book from the shelf turning it over and opening up to a random page.

"I've read this one before…" She muttered, looking through the pages. "I had to read it in school one year…but it was altered a lot apparently." She noticed a few words were different, matching the dialect from this time period more than what she had read in school.

As she reached to put the book back, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Sesshoumaru lifted a few locks of her hair and breathed in her scent. Kagome smiled as she put the book back in place.

"You are persistent to distract me…" He said into her hair.

"Well now I know it's working." Kagome grinned and shifted, turning around to face him.

Sesshoumaru brought up a hand, twining a finger around the chain of her necklace. He tugged, pulling it out from under her clothing. Letting it sit where it was visible, he gave her a questioning look.

"I didn't want to tell my friends just yet." She quickly responded, realizing she had left it hidden.

"They will have to learn some time." Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes.

He angled his head downward, his lips curving upward slightly as he moved in. Kagome blushed, and moved to meet him as her eyelids fell as well. His hands rose to cup her face as their lips pressed against one another.

They kissed in peaceful silence until Sesshoumaru broke away, watching as Kagome opened her eyes to look at him again.

"I have _work_ to do." He told her. Kagome pouted as he walked back to his desk, taking the seat he was previously in and picking up his pen. "And your Taijiya friend is looking for you."

Kagome looked back to the door, not hearing anything yet. But soon enough she heard the sound of a door opening and closing. She guessed that was Sango.

"Alright, alright" Kagome sighed teasingly and headed towards the door. She glanced back at him once more, and seeing that he was already enveloped in his work, she slipped out of the room.

Kagome looked around in the hallway, at first not spotting her friend. But then Sango walked out of another doorway, startled to see her. That's right; they wanted to spend some girl-time washing up.

"Hey Sango. You ready?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I was just trying to find you; where's your room?"

"Err…" Kagome stuttered. "It's right down there." She pointed behind her, making sure the answer was vague. She hadn't told them where her room was because her room was Sesshoumaru's room.

"Well I already forgot where you said these spas were. Walk with me?"

Kagome nodded, bringing her hand up to fiddle with her necklace, also effectively covering it. She was surprised Sango hadn't noticed it yet. It's not like it was _small_.

As they walked, Sango talked about everything that went on while Kagome wasn't with them. Kagome half-listened to the stories of the happenings in the village, the drama, and how badly Sango wished she could "sit" InuYasha. Kagome nodded, smiled, and laughed when appropriate.

She was relieved when they finally got to the indoor bathing spa, and directed Sango to the women's area, divided from the rest of the rooms. Both of them smiled at the sight of a steaming spa, just waiting for them. Even better, no one was there except for them. Kagome walked ahead to grab some towels and her bathing supplies she had left in the room.

As they turned their backs to each other to change out of their clothes, Kagome thought of something.

"Hey Sango…" She started, not turning her head. "Have you and Miroku hooked up yet?"

"W-what?!" Sango coughed. "Why would you ask that?" Kagome could hear how flustered the girl was; it made her have to hold in a laugh.

"Well…it figures since Naraku's dead and all…and his Wind Tunnel is gone…Wasn't that your plan?"

"Plan?! What plan?" Sango objected, and Kagome rolled her eyes at the girl's resistance.

"Come on Sango. We all know you like him. Has he at least kissed you yet?" Kagome waited for a response, and when she got none she gasped. "He _has_, hasn't he? When's the wedding?" Kagome joked around.

Kagome turned to wade into the spring, finding a seat near the edge deep enough to almost fully submerge herself in the water. She placed her towel and bath supplies on the edge, waiting with her head turned as she heard Sango enter the water. Kagome could just make out the silhouette of her friend through the steam as they met together.

"We haven't decided yet." Sango responded, grumbling and taking her seat. Kagome could see clearly that her face was quite rosy.

"Well I wish you both happy lives together. And he _obviously_ wants kids." Kagome nudged her friend with her elbow, watching as her face turned even redder.

"Well yes, but we're waiting…" Sango's face sobered for a moment. "We still have to find Kohaku."

"That's right. Kagura didn't say anything about him?" Kagome remembered.

"She said he ran off after Naraku was killed. He's probably out there looking for me right now, Kagome."

"We'll find him." Kagome raised a comforting hand to rest on her friend's shoulder. "I know we will. He's a smart boy."

"I know" Sango smiled a little, looking over to her friend.

Kagome saw Sango's eyes move downward, to the chain around her neck. The priestess swallowed hard, even though she knew she really shouldn't be nervous. Her friends would accept any decision she would make. And Sesshoumaru was right; they'd have to find out sooner or later.

"When did you get that necklace? It's beautiful." Sango asked, and at first Kagome was stunned. She didn't immediately recognize it like Yoko did?

"Err…this morning, actually…" She answered slowly, trying to gauge what her friend was thinking.

"Why didn't you take it off?"

Kagome watched as Sango raised a hand, going to get a better look at it. The demon slayer's fingers hardly had to graze the pendant for her eyes to widen in realization. Now she understood.

"I can't take it off, and I wouldn't if I could." Kagome gave an awkward smile.

"Wait… so you…and _him_?" Sango raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Kagome only nodded, her smile not fading whatsoever. "Oh so that explains…wait, how did…so that means…wait a second…_when_, Kagome?!"

"It's actually been going on for a while, now that I think about it." Kagome laughed, pushing a lock of her own hair behind her ear and shrugged. "But it was just recently that we became…well…_together_, I guess."

"I never would have guessed." Sango shook her head with a small smile. "But it does explain why you two have been so comfortable around each other. We were all shocked when you chose to travel with him for a while. He was an enemy for so long."

Kagome smiled, chewing the inside of her bottom lip. It was funny to think back on their time together, before either of them knew each other's feelings. How easily she could see now how they grew closer in the past weeks, all starting from when he had saved her.

"And you're sure about this Kagome?" Sango's voice got her attention again. "Most all youkai mate for life."

"I'm sure." She nodded, her smile going soft. "I think I might actually love him. What I've felt with him, it's so different from what I thought I felt with InuYasha. This time I'm _sure_."

"And you're happy?"

"Happier than I have been in a while, actually." Kagome played with the pendant with one hand, relaxing in the warm sauna.

"As long as everyone is, right?" Sango smiled. "Who else have you told?"

"Shippo and Rin know…though we didn't have to tell them. And beyond just one of my friends here, you're the only one I've told. Miroku will know next, since he's here with you."

"And InuYasha doesn't know?"

"No. Sesshoumaru and I started courting just this morning, so there hasn't been enough time for word to get out." Kagome reached back to get her shampoo.

Sango nodded, taking the bottle after Kagome was done.

"But," Kagome looked to her friend, no longer smiling. "InuYasha's not the only one I'm worried about."

"Really? Who else?"

"The person InuYasha is bringing _here right now_. Kouga."

* * *

The girls finished their bathing, all the while talking and swapping stories of recent adventures and romances. Though they both knew of the storm approaching, and were trying their best to avoid thinking about it. They were enjoying the peace while it lasted.

Kagome finished dressing, happily placing her courtship necklace _abov_e her clothing. She took a deep breath, telling herself not to worry over when InuYasha and all of them arrive. She didn't even know when they'd show up. Shaking her head, she turned and smiled to her friend as they walked out of the sauna.

As they approached their rooms, Sango said she was going to go see what Miroku was up to. Kagome nodded, and watched the girl disappear into their room.

Just then Kagome heard another door open shortly after Sango's had closed. She glanced behind her to see Sesshoumaru coming out of his study.

"Done with work?" She smiled and walked to him.

"Hn, for today." Sesshoumaru looked down to her with soft eyes. He then raised one clawed hand to tap on her courtship necklace.

"Sango knows now. She's telling Miroku now." Kagome shrugged. "You know they're finally together now."

"They were not previously?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a hint of sarcasm, which made Kagome laugh.

"Anyways…" Kagome looked up to him, the humorous expression on her face wiped off. "There's something you should know, and I don't know when this is gonna happen but-"

Kagome cut herself off, whirling her head to one side with her eyes wide. _Oh no…_

"What?" Sesshoumaru, now alarmed, tried to get her attention back. He placed a hand on her arm, and she blinked, looking back to him with panic in her eyes.

"_He's almost here_."

* * *

Notes: AHAAAA! Did you think I was all out of plot twists? NOPE, sorry!

And a cliffhanger too... ahmygosh. xD

We'll see what happens…


End file.
